Goddess of the Night - A (Ōke no Monshō) Story!
by Darkswordraven06
Summary: Carol became the Goddess of the Nile, while Cassandra became known as the Goddess of the Night. Both came from the future complete opposites yet held an unbreakable bond to each other, but now will their choice of love come to ruin the very friendship they've come to cherish? Will they be able endure or will fate force them apart? ((Not a Red River Story!)) OC X Izumiru
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** The story I am writing is based off the **Ouke no Monshou **manga which is a historical fantasy written by _**Hosokawa Chieko**_which by _no means _am I claiming any right or credit for the work or any piece of work in any shape or form. Everything I write will either be related to the story line and may shift from time to time depending on my mood or moment of inspiration. My only creation in the story will be the character Cassandra Isato who is by no means related to any piece of work or story.

Without further interruption, please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Crossing Paths**

* * *

Growing up I can't honestly say I liked people, mostly because they never liked me to begin with. I never saw much of my parents either since they were always busy with work, and on top of being leaders of a top technology company they figured they could just buy my love to make up for it. I had everything but I never had any friends, on top of that I was very shy so meeting people was just out of the question for me. So the best thing I would do is watch them from afar and simple draw. I was alone for a long time until one day I met a girl who gave me a glint of hope I never thought was possible.

I was six as I watched other kids play among themselves in the field of flowers and sunshine. Lost in their moment no one bothered to notice me so I simply watched from the distance and silently drew. I loved the energy I felt from them and at the same time I wanted to be a part of that. And yet I couldn't bring myself to make the first move.

As turned back to focus on my drawing I feel someone's eyes on me and look up to meet two kind blue eyes of a gold hair girl. She looked slightly younger than me but what shocked me the most was when she made a jester with her hand urging me to come over to her.

"_Is she…asking me?"_ I though as I looked around to make sure there was no one else by me, when I was sure I was alone I looked back to see her coming towards me until she was standing close enough.

"Hi, I'm Carol." The golden hair child smiled and extended her hand to me. "What's yours?"

"…C-Cassandra." I told her my name but I didn't reach for her hand. She kept it out until she realized I wouldn't take it and sort of kick the dirt thinking of what to say next. Finally after some thought she looked up to me with a light back in her eyes and asked me to come play with her and her friends. I looked at her for a moment but in the end I told her it was okay and thanked her for the offer. Despite the rejection she smiled and told I'm welcome anytime I nodded and thanked her again.

It wasn't long before her friends saw she was gone and called for her attention. "We'll I better go, but next time promise you'll come play with us!"

I looked up at her for a moment seeing some hope in those puppy dog eyes. I tried my best to make up an excuse but in the end I ended up caving " Sure…sounds great."

She smiled at me before turning away running toward her friends. I watched her go until finally returning to my drawing pad. I small smile graced my lips as I drew with more enthusiasm than I had before. My day was sunny and then all of a sudden things got bad.

As I looked up I found myself staring at an older figure who was blocking my light. He was an older kid from a higher grade level named Markus who was known to pick on other kids around school and still get away with it. I really hated this guy.

"Hey you're in my seat runt, move it!"

"What?" Came my response just because I couldn't believe this dude had to have this swing out of the whole row which was literally not occupied, despite being a slip of the mouth Markus took it as me being a defiant smart ass and grab me by my shirt.

"Didn't you hear me stupid? I said move!"

With hard force him pulled me off the swing and shoved me into the ground. As I looked up at him I saw him pick up my sketchbook and begin to go through it.

"No, don't touch that! Give it back!"

I tried my best to reach for my sketchbook but Markus being bigger and stronger than me raised it to a height I couldn't reach and shoved me back to the ground with his other hand. As I recovered from the hard impact the sound of ripping paper made me look up as Markus began tearing my precious drawings. I felt the earth fall beneath my feet as all my work laid in shreds before my feet. I wanted to hit him, to hurt him more than he was hurting me. I wanted to make him pay dearly for this, but I couldn't…I was so weak and had no chance of winning. All my pent up feelings I held back turned to frustration that soon fell from my eyes in tears. I sat there crying not knowing what to do.

"What are you crying for stupid, they're just stupid drawings, not that they were any good anyway!" Feeling something begin to take over me I began to feel my last string of resistance about to break until a flash of gold appeared before me. The girl named Carol stared up at Markus despite her size and glared hard at him before she starting telling him off.

"That's enough Markus! Just who do you think you are! First you pick on everyone else just because your older, then you start pushing a girl who did nothing to you and start tearing her things just to make her cry! That's just low!"

"Mind you own damn business runt!"

"When you mess with my friends you make it my business!" I looked up at here in shock and amazement wondering if what I had heard from her was true. _"Did she just call me…her friend?"_

I looked at her until my attention went back to Markus as he approached her as was towering over her. I started to worry about Carol fearing the asshole would actually hurt her too.

"Really? Then I'll just have to deal with you too." He raised his hand and looked like he was ready to hit her but Carol saw this coming and acted.

"Don't even think about it Markus!" she said looking him right in the eye " I already told the teacher so if you don't want any trouble you better leave now."

Carol's words seemed to cause Markus to flinch, despite being from a wealthy family everyone knew Carol was in good terms with all the teachers so regardless of what Markus would say everyone would still believe Carol.

"Whatever, you runts aren't worth it."

As a last punishment Markus stepped on my drawing of Carol playing with her friends and walked off. Warn out physically and mentally I started salvaging whatever drawings that managed to survive, I felt weak and like total crap like I could have done something more. But my negative thoughts vanished as I saw a pale hand reach for a crumpled drawing as she handed it to me staring at me in worry.

"Are you okay."

I nodded not really trying to talk. In silence we gathered the drawings as she handed the ones in her had to me. We sat in silence until she built enough nerve to talk.

" Do you want to go inside?"

"No…"

I looked away clutching the drawings in my arms. I was so embarrassed and humiliated that I wanted to disappear into the pages. Carol looked at me with worry until she picked up a torn piece of a flower I had drew and looked at it.

" You drawings are very pretty. I really like them."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…do you think I could have this one?"

"Why? It's all torn up?"

"Even if it's all torn up, it doesn't mean you didn't put in any effort to make it." She took the drawing folding it in her hand and placing it in her pocket. As she dusted her pants off she reached out for me with a smile grazing her lips.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up"

I stared at her for a long time until I finally grabbed her hand accepting her help. She helped me get cleaned up and introduced me to her friends who later also became my friends. We were exact opposites yet stuck together like glue. We were inseparable, but like everything time eventually pulled us apart. Our parting was hard on both of us, but even so we swore we would meet again someday.

Since then 12 years have passed and I had long forgotten such a childish promise. I wasn't someone to believe in fate or destiny, just the facts. I accepted reality as it was and believe everything happened for a reason. However the sight in front of me made me question that logic as I stared into the eyes of the girl I knew was my long lost friend who happen to bump into me on the way to her seat. She looked at me in question obvious of the fact she didn't recognize me, but who could blame her after all I wasn't that same little girl anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said with a small blush of embarrassment crossing her face.

"Carol…is that you?" The moment I said her name her eyes slightly widened as her hand came to her mouth unsure of what to say. "Oh, I'm sorry…have we met?"

"You don't remember me do you? " I smiled at her expression seeing as I was making this kind of awkward for her which was funny to me so I didn't mind. I was fun teasing her after all these years. " But it's alright, after all I can't blame you for not remembering something so long ago."

"I'm really sorry." She said as she looked down a little sad. But I shook my head and smiled assuring her I was alright with the situation and wasn't angry. " It's okay, I'll give you a hint." As she watched me I removed my sun glasses I used to cover my silver eyes and pulled my hair band that kept my long light brown hair in a tight bun. My hair flowed gracefully down my back as the look of realization finally struck Carol. I smiled at her reaction until she snapped from stunted to smiley in a second jumping into a bear hug.

"No way! Cassandra! It's been so long!"

I did my best to keep myself breathing in her choke hold of a hug and return the jester until be both released red faced and panting for air "It's good to see you to Carol."

"Wow your different from the last time we saw each other! You've really grown beautiful!"

"Same for you not to mention you've gotten quite short. It's hard for me to believe this is the same girl who use to play my protector in times of trouble."

I saw a pout of annoyance grace her face as which made me snicker a bit "Well time dose change a lot of things, I mean I'm sure you're not the same person you where before?"

" There's still a little of me here but in general I've grown up and I can promise you I'm not that helpless little girl anymore. I'm a trained fighter and a kendo champion on top of that."

"For someone who used to get bullied a lot you've really come a long way."

"No kidding."

As she started speaking the flight attendant interrupted our conversation asking us to take our seats. Thankfully our seats were right next to each other so we literally talked the entire flight from what we've been doing and what we like to do now. She told me she was studying archeology which was not surprise to me since I always knew she had a thing for Egypt. As I listened to her she then started asking about me.

"And what about you? What brings you to Egypt?"

"Nothing really, I finished my degree from home and I wanted to take some time off for myself so I figured Egypt would be a good place. I've been everywhere else after all so I wanted to try something different."

Really? What did you study?

"Criminal Justice, I figured I'd be a cop or detective."

"Well you are a fighter now, so It's only right you become a crime fighter."

" Defend the helpless and protect the weak-damn peanuts." At this point Carol is laughing at me not because of what I said but due to the fact I was struggle with a bag a airplane peanuts and right when she offers to open them I tear the whole bag sending lethal peanuts in every direction hitting heads and faces of innocent bystanders. I sink lower into my seat to avoid detection as Carol attempts to stifle giggles.

"That is not funny." I tell her in whisper signaling the flight attendant for another bag of peanuts.

"Oh, but it is. This reminds me of good times."

I roll my eyes knowing she won't let me live this down later and attempt to change the subject with a new bag of peanuts in my hand " So tell me Carol will I like it here in Egypt?"

" Of course you will, trust me Cassandra you'll love Egypt you may never want to leave!"

" _Such enthusiasm…"_ I thought seeing her eyes literally y light up like a kid on Christmas. "So will there be any hot guys in Egypt?"

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you're going?"

"No…I just figure I'd have something good to look at while sightseeing."

"You're a lot crazier than I remember, what happened to the shy thing I use to know."

"Tainted by a corrupted world my friend."

As Carol talked about the best places to visit in Egypt and a ideal crossed her mind as she lead to my seat. "Hey Cassandra I got an idea why don't you come stay with me and my family in Egypt! We got plenty of room and it would be great catch up. What do you say?"

" I don't know I mean I don't want to intrude."

"You won't my parents will be happy to know I didn't fly here by myself, plus they'll love having you around."

"I don't know…"

" Oh please Cassandra say you will!" The moment I try to turn her down I looked into her eyes and knew my fate was literally sealed.

"_Dammit she's using the damn puppy eyes!"_

If there's one thing I hated about Carol was those damn puppy eyes of hers. The moment I stare into them I hit a brick wall and cave like a father treating a spoiled child.

"Fine."

She hugged me pleased with my response. Unfortunately I knew this nightmare was just beginning.

**XXX**

Upon arrival Carol literally dragged me to meet her family who were already waiting for her. Among introductions I met her mom and dad and her brother who didn't resemble Carol in any way but none the less was pretty hot and without a doubt cared for his Carol very much. They were a family people would dream that for a little while made me a little envious of their relationship but I didn't ponder on it too much. I couldn't think that way about the people who took me in and I wouldn't think badly of my friend either. They were good people, and they earned my respect.

While in Egypt Carol introduced me to Jimmy who I could tell had a huge crush on her so for the fun of it I would flirt with Carol just to make him jealous which was funny especially when Carol went along with it without really knowing. We scouted the best locations, went sightseeing, and took a lot of pictures. I really liked Egypt my only complaint was how hot the place was and being albino it was a pain to wear by hoodie in order to keep from roasting under the powerful sun.

" Cassie are you sure you're alright wearing that hoodie? It's really hot and not to mention most of your clothes are all black…you could collapse if you're not careful."

Despite her warning I smiled and shrugged it off " I'm good this is nothing besides I'm walked home in hotter days than this in this hoodie, so I'm immune so long as I drink water every hour or so."

" Alright but if you do fall over I'll make Jimmy carry you."

"Oh come on Carol" Jimmy exclaimed. " Why do I got to carry her!"

" Too hot for you to handle big boy?"

"N-No I just don't really like you that much, if it were up to me I'd leave you there."

" Then I should be glade your such a good little puppy that knows how to follow orders."

"Cassandra!"

" I'm just kidding…don't take it personal kid. I'm just teasing you."

Despite my words I know the kid wanted to tell me something but that's okay it's not like I meant what I said either and Carol could tell from the look she was giving me as we walked back to her home with a crazy smile on my face.

As we entered Carol's brother came to us telling us that his team managed to recovery Pharaoh Memphis's long lost Tomb who by what Carol told me ruled Egypt 3000 years ago. Carol started to get very excited and asked if we could come along, despite being a strict businessman Carl's brother couldn't say no to her and we all went to meet up with Carol's dad. On the way Ryan starts talking about his work and what the discovery would do for the company until he receives a phone call. I was sitting behind him in the jeep as I see his body tense knowing for sure something was wrong. After speaking in a different language that I didn't understand he told everyone to hold on as he increased speed. I clutched the jeep like there was no tomorrow until I got the nerve to ask what had happened. But he wouldn't' say, but when we got there he didn't have to. On the floor was Carol's dad dead with only a sheet covering his body, I held Carol as she cried as Ryan demanded as to what had happened.

The helpers explained that a cobra had bit him but they wouldn't say anything else after that. I could tell from her faces and so could Ryan, something else happened here but everyone was just too scared to say it. As Carol calmed down she looked at me and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

" Thanks Cassie I really needed that."

"I'm here when you need me Carol."

"I know."

" Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Y-yeah…I would like some."

I nodded and got up quickly to retrieve her water. As I made my way back I saw an woman and a beautiful one at that talking to Carol. She looked simple yet the way she moved seemed smooth and smooth. As I got close the two stopped talking as I handed Carol her water never taking my eyes off the stranger.

"Here you go Carol."

"Thanks, Cassie."

The woman and I stared at each other for a minute until I finally broke the silence. "So who's your new friend Carol?"

"Oh right Cassie this is Isis, she said she was helping out before father was killed."

" I see, well it was good to know you tried to help. Please call me Cassandra."

"Thank you but I do regret I couldn't do more for him. He was a good man." _And a worthless thief that got what he deserved. And soon the others will pay just as he!_

As we spoke I starting getting uncomfortable under that woman's stare as she watched us. Despite the pleasant facade I sensed danger beneath the surface. It wasn't until Jimmy came and told us Ryan was ready to leave that we started to gather our things and walk to the Jeep. Isis followed us to the Jeep where I was sure we would lose her…that was until Carol invited Isis to her home. At that moment I just wanted to strangle Carol for that carelessness of hers.

**XXX**

On our way back Ryan went to break the news to Carol's mother and other brother, while Carol's nanny showed Isis to her quest room for the evening. I watched Isis carefully until she was out of sight which didn't go unnoticed by Carol. As we entered her room I collapsed on her bed while she came around to me until finally asking her question.

"Cassie is something wrong."

"No, why do you say that?"

"Because you've been acting weird since we got home-No since the ride home. Plus you've been watching Isis like your waiting for her to do something."

"I don't know -I mean I don't like her."

"Why?"

"It seems like she's hiding something. I mean have you seen the way she's been looking at you, it's kind of creepy."

"I'm sure she was being nice, besides in Egyptians like blonds so I'm always getting stared at."

"If there's one thing I've learned Carol is that nice people don't always have good intentions. And I'm sure it's more than a beauty obsession. "

I looked at her to see her in deep thought, seeing as her dad died today I felt stupid putting this extra weight on her shoulders and turn to her.

"Look I'm not saying you can make friends with her if you want to but …just promise me you'll watch your back with her. If I didn't have a bad feeling about this I wouldn't tell you anything."

She nodded agreeing to my request "O-Okay I'll try."

That night we went to sleep I kept my eyes open as I felt a sudden uneasiness enter the room. I watched the darkness almost daring it to do something as I grasped my hidden blade beneath my pillow. I scooted closer to Carol to make sure she was still here never taking my eyes off the darkness. For a split second I saw what looked like a pair of eyes flash and disappear as fast as they came. For a moment I thought I was dreaming , but if that were the case I wouldn't be this afraid to close my eyes.

**XXX **

After I gave Carol that warning I started noticing Isis acting funny, especially around Carol. Not to mention I kept getting a bad vibes around her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. People we're telling me I was exaggerating and Carol would tell me to give her a chance but I was too edgy around her so for a couple of days I stuck around Carol and made sure she was never alone which I could tell sort of annoyed Isis despite trying to play sweet and innocent. I had a bad feeling about that woman the moment I met her.

One day however Carol wanted to go see something for herself which I didn't mind at the time but that was until I realized she was gone too long and started looking for her. Soon Ryan came to me asking if I'd seen Carol but I explained to him I was looking for her too and his face paled at my answer. Soon after I learned Carol had vanished without a trace along with the mysterious woman called Isis. A week after Carol disappeared I felt terrible but more than anything I felt bad for Carol's family, they were good people and didn't deserve the misfortunes that fell upon them. They searched for any traces of Isis or Carol but came up empty. As more days went by even Jimmy wasn't looking too good, and Ryan looked ready to calliopes from the stress. Her family was falling apart and it was all that's woman's fault, I just knew it.

In Carol's room I stared up at the ceiling wondering what more could be done at this point. My eyes traveled to the small picture frames of Carol's family and finally to a picture of me and her which shocked me seeing as the picture held the torn piece of paper that belonged to my sketchbook from so long ago. Tears began to well in my eyes thinking I would never see my friend again.

"_Carol where the hell did she take you? Are…you dead?" _As I started feeling the sense of dread overcome me I shook my head of those hateful thoughts clenching my fists until my knuckles turned white. _"No! I will not believe that! Until I know for sure I won't believe she is dead! I know she's alive! And I'm going to find her!"_

At that moment I grabbed my back pack and started loading my things inside. With them I packed some small knives and a dagger that can extend into a sword if need be. But the knives where merely security, my true companions where my two handguns that I smuggled with me everywhere I go. I never told Carol due to the fact she'd probable kill me but I figured I wouldn't need to since I didn't plan on using them, but with how things where now I'm glad I brought them cause if things get bad which I'm sure it will it wouldn't be wise not to have them on me at all.

On the side I also packed my sketchbook and art supplies and anything else the academy hand come to teach me and quietly made my way down stairs hoping not to explain my actions. As I barely got the door open someone from a room stepped out causing me to curse under my breath. I turned to see Jimmy with a concerned look on his face as he eyed me and my pack full of goodies.

"Cassandra? What are you doing?"

"_Sigh… Might as well get it over with"_ I thought as I turned to Jimmy "I'm going to find Carol on my own, I'm tried of just sitting around wasting time. I can't be the one to wait until something bad happens, not if I can do something about it."

He looked down as if thinking of something before looking up at me and stepping closer. "Take me with you!" I smacked my hand against his mouth to glared at him "Keep your voice down Romeo, now is not the time or place to play hero."

He took my hand off his face and whispered enough to get his point across. " I want to find Carol just as much as you do, Let me go with you so we can search together."

I shook my head at him despite his good intentions to help Carol he would only slow me down, on top of that he had people that cared about him and would be heartbroken if something were to happen to him. I'd seen one good family fall apart, I wasn't about to see another one…not if I could help it.

"No can do kid, It's better for you to stay here and look after Carol's family. Besides I don't know how long I'll be gone and the last thing I need is to worry Mr. Brown too."

"What makes you think people won't miss you?"

"Cause not many people care about what I do? But if they do ask Just tell them I was called back home and had to go."

"You know something don't you?"

"I have my suspicions, but I have no guarantee unless I check it out for myself. "

As I looked at Jimmy I saw his pain, and with his pain reflected Carol's family and their pain. The loss of their child, a love, a best friend. Such a pain so hurtful tears more when one can do nothing about it. The feeling of helplessness.

"This…why dose is have to be like this?"

"Sometimes the hardest things to deal with in life are the very things we take for granted. We came to care for Carol too much that we never imagined she would ever be taken, but now that she's gone we're left wondering in a place with no sunshine. "

In my life I've learned to accept that certain things can never be change and with that I learned to survive without sunshine, but something like this was something I wasn't planning to accept. I wanted answers and I was prepared to get them one way or another. As I thought of what I'd do to Isis when I got my hands on her Jimmy's voice pulled me from my train of thought.

"Can you promise me you'll bring her back, not just for me but for her family as well?"

I looked into his eyes and thought carefully before I answered. "I try not to make promises I can't keep, but for Carol I'll do anything. She's done so much for me in the past the least I can do is bring her home. I owe her that much. "

As I turned from Jimmy and grabbed the door knob I stepped outside the door never telling him goodbye. I started walking until Jimmy's voice called me from the distance.

"Cassandra!"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back."

"Same to you, kid."

As I left Carol's family behind many thoughts were going through my mind. What could have happened, why this would happen, and most of all the reason behind it all. What was the motive for taking Carol? Everything I knew all started at one source, one everyone overlooked. I went back to the place where everything when wrong, the Pharaoh's lost tomb.

**XXX**

As I stared into the pitch-black crypt I question whether I'd have enough guts to go into it seeing as the crypt was really dark not to mention the wind coming from the crypt made it sound like something was alive down there. With enough courage and a small prayer I grabbed my shake flashlight and made my way into the mouth of the best. If anything being in this place made me feel like one of those stupid kids that end up dying in the horror movies cause they go looking for trouble, heck even the air itself sent chills up my spine as my only source of light illuminated my way down the dark passage way. With careful precision I marked my path in case I get lost and finally made it to the crypt where Carol's dad was bitten. As I looked around I saw the place where e his sarcophagus once was along with the tablet, I searched the empty spaces but found nothing. For a moment I felt like I came here like a dumb-ass for nothing and was fixing to leave until I heard a cry echo softly in the air that made me want to take off in a heartbeat but as I listened …it sounded like someone was crying.

"_That's sounds like Carol!_ " I thought and out of impulse I started yelling for her in hopes she would hear me and give me an idea of where to go. "Carol! Carol tell me where you are!"

As I listened I traveled deeper into the tomb I followed the voice toward the endless corridor, despite the suffocating air I pushed through with worry for Carol until I made it to a what appeared to be a door. I hear the crying voice behind the door and begin banging myself against it.

"Carol hand on! I'm here! I'm going to take you home!"

With one final shove I push through the tomb door that causes me to lose my balance and I slam into the dusty floor. As I look around the darkness I no longer hear Carol's voice but the sound of water. I grab I pull my cellphone out to give me light as I locate my flashlight and turn it on to find myself in some kind of chamber. The place itself looked holy as it had stature of Anubis. At that point I started to get kind of scared a feeling began to strike me at my core as if I wasn't in a very good place. As I looked upon the stature of Anubis I hear a voice call my name causing me to look down into the water, there I see eyes staring back at me as hands bursts out of the water and start to grab me. I try my best to fight them off but I'm soon over powered and pulled into the dark waters.

Panic seeps into my very core as the cold darkness begins to consume me despite my struggles with the unseen force. I felt myself slipping away regretful of not being able to keep my promise to Carol and her family.

" _Carol…I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise."_

As I sank deeper into the abyss I sore I saw a light beginning to form around me, but before I could determine anything I lose conciseness.

I don't know how long I was out but for a moment I felt like I was floating for a long time. I was in question with myself if I was really dead or not but I felt like shit so it was possible I was still alive. As I opened my eyes I found myself staring at a blue sky.

"_How the hell did I get outside? "_

As begin to move I realize what I'm floating in is actually water and quickly grab the concrete ledge to steady myself, at this point I was grateful for my backpack since that was the reason I was floating in the first place but as I look around to what appears to me some kind of courtyard. At this point one thing came to mind as my eyes widen like saucers.

"_Oh sweet merciful crap."_

I was freaking out internally. I mean one moment I'm in a tomb following a voice I believed was Carol's into another tomb of water which soon attacked me and pulled me under. And now I'm outside in a courtyard. In my mind I'm trying to make sense of this situation but sadly I can't put my finger on it and begin questioning my sanity.

"_Okay calm down Cassandra, Maybe it's a dream or worst case scenario maybe your dead! Yeah maybe this is what heaven looks like! "_

I looked around realizing I Carol would be more comfortable in his setting let alone this heat and began banging my head against the rocks in hopes I wake form this sick dream while thinking.

"Who am I kidding my heaven wouldn't look like this! Dammit!"

As I brooded with myself a crash of what sounded like glass or pottery forced me to look up to see a woman in odd Egyptian clothing frozen in shock. As I looked at her as weird as she looked at me I could only assume this girl was cos-playing as I pulled myself out of the water. I put my things down and started to approach her in hopes she could help me. Boy was that a bad idea.

"Oh sorry if scared you but could you-"

"Aaaahhhhh! "

I was stunned at the screaming woman as she took off like someone set her dress on fire and started yelling in a strange language leaving me stunted and offended. I mean Wow…

"Okay…that was rude." As I looked around I got an idea this place was pretty big and would probably get lost if I'm not careful. "I guess I'll just have to find a way out myself."

As I walk of the steps into the building I silently looking at all the statues, artwork, etc and see a statute holding a sword. Curiosity get the best of me as I feel the tip of t blade which by accident causes it to tip from the statue's grasp and hit the floor in a load bang. My body flinches as I look around to see if anyone saw it and quickly pick the blade up and place it back in the statue's hand and start walking away. Unfortunately I barely make it three steps before I hear multiple footsteps coming my way and soon find myself surrounded by a bunch of guys with pointed sticks.

"Houston we have a problem. " I thought as I stared at the men in white skirts, I swallow hard seeing as they don't do kindly to foreigners let alone look pleased to see me. As I prepare to speak one of the men cut me off and started shouting at me I tilt my head trying to catch what he's saying only to find I couldn't' understand a single thing he just said. I shook my head trying to get him to understand that I didn't know what he was talking about but instead he saw my ignorance as resistance and they begin drawing near ready to stab. At this point it's anyone's game.

"Whoa! Whoa it's not what it looks like! I don't know where I am and I was just trying to ask for directions and dropping the sword wasn't my fault I swear! Please I didn't do anything wrong!" I spoke trying to reason with them. As I approach them one of them has the nerve to make a stab at me but cuts my hand. I pull back on reflex of the pain only to see my blood dripping from the deep cut. I looked at the one who did it and glared hard causing him to flinch under my gaze.

"Do you just stab me!" I yelled clearly ticked off. "Did you really fucking stab me! What the fuck did I do to you!"

At that moment I was pretty pissed which caused those guys to edge close to me forcing me back against the statue, as I looked around I was clear I was unarmed and outnumbered and in the worst situation possible. That is until I laid my eyes on the stature I vandalized by accident and peered at the most beautiful god send the in the world. With a crazy smile on my face I grab the sword and twirl it in my hands enough to cause those guys to back up enough before getting into my stance. The greatest things about getting bullied when I was little is that it gave me the drive to learn all kinds of fighting skills from MMA and boxing to Kendo and fencing. And not that I want to brag or anything but let's just say I was the reason a lot of boys quit after I joined.

With a crazed look in my eyes I stared them down like a wolf ready to fight to the death. And I was ready for anything.

"Look here, I don't know who you guys are but do yourself a favor and let me go or else I'll be forced to defend myself!"

They look and mutter to themselves before finally coming at me, I easily dodge their spear attacks by blocking them with my sword while punching and kicking them with great force knocking a good number of them out in one go. When I managed to somewhat subdue the men in skirts I ran with sword in hand not caring where I go so long as it's an exit. I buzz right past people, windows and all kind of shit until I something catches my eye. In the crowd going inside a room I see a man with long black hair and a woman with gold hair at his side. I look closer and find that it's Carol.

"_Holy shit! It's Carol! But what is she doing here!"_

As I continue to watch them disappear my train of thought is interrupted by the loud band as the men in white shirts point me out and begins running after me. Not looking to ask for question my only option was to get to Carol by any means necessary and so I took off toward the building where Carol was waiting.

**XXX**

As Carol watched the people of Egypt celebrate her union with Pharaoh Memphis, Carol's mind couldn't help but drift to the life she was forced to leave behind. She thought about the things she would never be able to do and the people she loved and would never see again. She longed to return to her home but found it impossible after her repeated kidnappings that lead her astray from the Egyptian holy grounds sealing her fate to this time. As time progressed despite the dangers Carol learned to adapt and upon falling in love with the once cruel Pharaoh who had come to soften after their affections had made it difficult to want to leave his side especially after all the things that has happened until now. To the people of Egypt she was their Goddess, and now she stood by Memphis's side as their Queen. And yet even with the affections of many adoring people happy for the union Carol felt uneasy and alone, for there was no one she could really trust.

"Carol is something troubling you?"

Carol's head snapped to Memphis who looked upon her with worry as he allowed his hand to raise her face. Carol looked upon him and smile shaking her head and planting a soft kiss to his hand.

" No I'm fine, I'm just a little tried that's all"

Memphis nodded in agreement seeing as Carol had to endure so much during her time in Egypt, and while this was a time of celebration Memphis knew they couldn't be too careless in a room with both allies and enemies.

"It must be from the heat, you have been out a lot lately. You should take it easy."

Carol gave Memphis a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush a bit as she lightly held his hand.

"Yeah your right."

As Memphis returned the smile and turn to address the crowds that payed their respects Carol couldn't help but notice the eyes of those who wanted to kill her and the one who sought to capture and keep her for themselves. Despite being by Memphis's side once again Carol feared it would only be a matter of time before anyone would try to separate them no matter how hard he tried to keep her safe. But despite the struggles she face Carol kept her composer calm as she faced the crowd as the proud Queen she was expected to be. As Memphis calls forth the entertainment which I would have thought to consists of dancers and musicians turned out to be nothing of the sort. What cam barging through those doors was a woman with very long brown hair and a sword clutched tightly in her hand. She is panting as she stares around until finally looking toward Carol. Memphis sits up wondering who had let such a person into the grounds but then notices Carol's behavior as she rose from her seat with the look of shock and what appeared to be happiness.

Memphis turned from Carol to the girl who wore a similar expression as if there was a bond that no one could destroy. Carol felt tears of joy well into her eyes as she stared upon the face she never thought she would ever be able to see. The one person she could count on to be there when she needed her to most.

Her best friend…

**Cassandra Isato.**

**XXX**

As I entered the great doors with a loud bang instantly everyone's eyes turned to my direction. Some women gasped while others stared wide eyes or in question. In the center on top of a great stare case sat the man with long black hair just as shocked as the rest of the nobles, but the woman at his side rose up with a hand to her mouth as she called out my name causing the man next to her to turn to her in question.

I approach about to call out her name despite the eyes that watch me but I'm cut off as a lot of guards storm in with swords and spears. I roll my eyes and twirl my blade losing up my tense hand as I wait for the first one to strike. As they do they start coming at me one my one as I take me out as best I as can without killing them, I hear Carol's call's for me but I'm too occupied to care. I push myself pass many bodies and manage to make it to a part of the room holding a giant curtain the size of a big building. As I guards begin charging at me I by all means had a Zorro moment and firmly grab the rope that held the giant curtain and cut it lose sending me flying up missing the spear tips and the curtain crashing down on the group of guards. I let go at the right time on a beam on the ceiling as I look down to see everyone's eyes looking at me with shock and amazement.

At this point as the guards began cutting themselves out, Carol used the chance to called out to me.

"Cassandra! What are you doing here!"

"Is that the first thing you say to me after all this shit! Do you have any idea what I've been through!"

"Just answer me!"

"I don't know alright! You're asking me how the hell I got here but I'm stuck here trying to find a way out!"

As me and her have are loud verbal conversation I see shadows blocking the sun and see more guards on each side of me with bows and arrows drawn and ready to fire. "Oh this is BULLSHIT!" I yelled staring at those cheaters hard, ready to cuss up a storm before I die.

Carol sees this and turns to Memphis with pleading eyes. "No Memphis, please you've got to stop them! She's not an enemy!"

Memphis looks into Carol's eyes seeing the grave worry in her for that strange woman and stands, but before he can issue an order they guards release their arrows upon Cassandra. Luckily Cassandra leaps from the beam to the next closes curtain and begins tumbling down along with the curtain. The nobles caught in the crossfire leap away in time before me or the curtain crashed onto their plushie pillow seats which thankfully broke my fall. As I stumbled from the fabric I find myself surrounded and screwed as I look around to every pointed object waiting just for me.

My brow twitches at the odds that I managed to piss of this many people in less than 24 hours is beyond me which only fueled my antisocial personality. As I studied them two guards made a move to grab me but I flipped kicking one in the face and twirled around slamming my other foot in the guy's stomach sending me back into the crowd. I bent ready in fighting stance as I felt the blood race through my body. The atmosphere was incredibly tense as I raised the blade which by some miracle I still hand in my grasp ready to kill if I needed to.

"Alright I've had enough of this shit! If you assholes want to die then come at me with everything you got!"

As the guards approached me I waited for any attacks to come at least that was until Carol decided to shoot in front of me forcing the guards to back off and me to ease my weapon down a bit.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" Carol yelled as she trained her normal voice to echo among the great hall. At this point I wanted to smack her upside the head for her foolishness but another part of me wanted to hug her till her head popped off. But in a time like this my motherly nature decided to kick in as I pulled Carol behind me.

"Carol don't jump in the middle of something like this! That's dangerous!"

She squeezed my arm attempting to lower my weapon, but I wouldn't let it.

"Oh like you're someone to talk! Put the weapon down!"

Not unless they do it first!" I stared hard at any potential enemy daring them to move. A lot of them looked tried and frustrated, but knew better by this time I wasn't someone to reckon with. As I held a staring contest with a dozen men, a booming voice decided to finally break the silence. I didn't take my eyes off my enemies to find out who it was from but I had a good idea it was that guy with the dark long hair.

"Carol what are you doing! Get away from her this instant!"

I felt his glare on me but I didn't care at the moment. I'd deal with him later. At this point I felt Carol turn towards him as she begins to drift from my side causing one of the guards to try and pull her away back to my side while cutting her off in the process.

"No you don't understand! She's-"

"Get back Carol these fuckers started their shit again!"

" Cassandra wait! You don't understand!"

As Carol attempted to stop me I saw a guard launch an attack but due to his poor stance it was obvious he would hit Carol even if it was an accident. The man called Memphis saw this too and called out to Carol as she turns leaving her a clear target. People in room gasped and called out to her but none would reach her in time, except for me of course. In reflex I shoved Carol out of the way and twisted my blade enough the trap his wielding arm close enough to elbow him in the face breaking his nose. The crack of his nose breaking echoed in room as he slammed to the floor head first withering in pain. I stood over the hurting man and sneered.

"I don't think so buddy! Now try that shit again and next time I'll do more than busts your face in!"

At this point this was getting really stupid as they idiots clearly just wanted to get back at me until Carol once again put herself in front of me. Only this time she was literally shoving those guys back causing me to raise my eyebrow as I looked to Memphis who looked at me almost the same way.

"No I said stop it! I know her! She's my friend! So please stop…" Carol panted upon straining her voice as she turned to me. Now that I god a good look at her she was wearing their clothes and almost looked like a goddess. I knew this was Carol and yet I didn't know for sure. Silence fills the air until Memphis orders the majority of the palace guard out leaving a close few to monitor the situation in case something goes wrong. I touched Carol on her shoulder causing her to look at me as I look in pure disbelief wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I pulled her into an embrace despite the blade in my hand and held her as she returned the jester.

"Carol…is that really you?" I whispered not aware of the eyes currently laid on us.

"She nods as tears begin to form in her eyes " Yes…oh, Cassandra!"

She grip increased in as much force as mine as we held each other almost afraid one of us would vanish again.

"I can believe I finally found you! You have no idea how worried we all were!"

"I'm sorry I tried to find a way home but one thing lead to another things just got complicating! But what about you? How did you get here! Did Isis bring you here!"

_Isis? So witch did have something to do with it._ I thought as I saw the look of fear cross her eyes at the mention of the name. " No she didn't, but It's-That's kind of hard to explain."

"What do you-"

"Carol! What is the meaning of this! What is your relationship with this woman!" Memphis yelled not liking how close we were as I turned to him glaring.

"Well she's-"

"Hey keep your skirt on and don't talk to her like that either dumbass!"

"Cassandra! You shouldn't' say something like that!"

" Indeed, how dare you speak to me in such a manner! Do you even realize who you're speaking to peasant!"

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance making sure he saw it well. "Yeah a pansy with a stick up his ass! So what?"

"Woman you will-" Before he could finish I cut him off not caring if it was rude seeing as his people tried to kill me already.

" Listen asshole don't think I'm just going to let you push me around cause you're a man and don't think for a minute I won't take you out either! You don't know who the fuck you're messing with!

Everyone in the room started at me in shock like literally I would laugh if I could go back in time to relive that moment. Memphis came towards me looking to strike me where I stood. But Carol got in front of him trying to calm him down.

"Let me go Carol, this woman need to learn some manners!"

" Bring is on pretty boy I'm not afraid of you or your damn guard dogs! Hell I can dance all night!"

"Cassandra!"

"Enough Guards restrain her!

"No Memphis please she's just scared! She's like me! She's not from this world! "

Not of this world! Memphis thought as he stared in shock at Carol who glossy blue eyes stared at him begging him to understand. He looked back at Cassandra who stood in defiance with her weapon drawn.

"If she relinquishes her weapon and bows to me then I will listen."

Carol nodes and looks at me, at that moment I kind of wanted to kill her cause I knew what she was thinking before she even said the words "Cassandra…put it down. It's safe here and nothing will happen."

I shook my head at her answer. "Carol…are you shitting me! If this is your definition of safe then I'd rather sleep in a pit with snakes!"

"That can be arranged." Memphis spoke as he glared hard at my person. I snapped my head at him and glared returning the jester. "I wasn't talking to you pretty boy! So shut the hell up!"

As I prepared to make a step toward him Carol grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes as tears fell from her face. "Cassandra please just trust me! I'm trying to help you but what you're doing is not helping your case!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Carol I didn't start this crap!"

"I know but you don't understand the situation you're in!" I looked at her as she sigh catching her breath as she continued " Please Cassandra, calm down and relinquish your weapon, that way you can explain yourself and clear up all this mess."

I looked at Carol and to all the people in the Hall who stared at him with fear, amusement, and fascination. I looked to Memphis before feeling Carol's hands squeezed my own until I finally cave and toss my weapon to the other side of the room. The clank of the metal hitting the floor echoed in the air as I prepared for the worse.

"You're lucky I listen to you Carol."

I smirked as I looked down at her as she smiled back at me. However the moment I let my guard down a hard body suddenly tackled me to the ground as I frantically began to struggle under the weight.

"Dammit it hell! I knew it was all bullshit!" I yelled as I managed to get my arm lose and flip the dude giving him a good punch in the face as another pulled me off him. I flipped over sending the guy holding me flying as I ran and leaped onto the oncoming guy and starting bashing his face in with repeated hits like a mad woman.

"No Cassandra!"

"Don't think because I don't have a weapon I can't kick your asses! "

The moment I said that more guards began to come towards me leaving me cornered. _"Shit there's too many of them! I can't take them all by myself!"_

As I tried to make a dive for a fallen weapon two big guys slammed into me as four others joined in attempting to restrain me. The moment I felt the rope going around my wrist and feet I struggled like my life depended on his kicking an biting if I had to!

"No, Get Back! Get the hell away from me!"

Their grips where hard as I continue to struggle. The heat coming off the men's body's where sickening as they muttered and cursed under their breathes at my attempts giving me that satisfaction that I wasn't making this easy for them.

"No! Get the fuck off me! Let Go of me or so help me god I'll curse you all!"

That itself made a couple of them flinch and back off but a few of the brave ones still held on but by that time I was already tied up like a fly in a spider's web. I knew I was fighting a losing battle but I'd be damned if I didn't go down with some dignity.

"Cassandra stop it! Please stop they won't hurt you!"

"Like hell they will! Get them off me!"

"Is she restrained?" Spoke Memphis as he stared at me with amusement crossing his eyes at my struggling form.

"Yes sir."

Good, now release her and step away" With great hesitance I felt their hands leave me as I stared at him despite all my hair in my face. Carol soon swept to my side and pulled me into her lap giving my head a place to rest in order for me to calm down.

"Cassandra…it's okay. I know there a lot you might want to know but before I tell you anything I better tell you this first so the situation doesn't get any worse."

"What could be worse than _this_?"

"Well…you see we're not exactly where you think we are?"

"What are you talking about? This isn't Egypt?"

"No, where still in Egypt but just a different time."

"You're not making any sense Carol! Give it to me straight and tell me where the hell we are!"

Carol was silent for a moment unsure if she should tell me or not. She pulled me closer until my head rested on her shoulder as she started to whisper in my ear so no one would hear. "We have been taken 3000 years back in time. This is currently ancient Egypt and the man standing before you is Pharaoh Memphis whose tomb father discovered before he died."

At this moment I froze in place as Carol gently rubbed my back upon feeling my body stiffen. Time stopped and I felt the world drop around me. I couldn't believe where I was let alone think it was impossible! _It had to be!_ I looked around through the hair that covered my face at the faces of guards and other men wearing gold and fine fabrics. I began to shake as I started losing my sense of composer as Carol feeling my displeasure pulled me into a hug telling me it was going to be all right. I watched the man who stood behind Carol as she studied us. He looked with what looked like sympathy before replacing it with a hard look of indifference. I was overwhelmed by all the eyes the tore into my being until my body couldn't take it anymore. I felt myself limp against Carol's form as she called out to me but I didn't care as I let the darkness take me. I was tried and wanted to sleep.

This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle with me cause this did take a while to make from the top of my head. Being a big fan of the Ouke no Monshou manga I decided to create a fan fiction since not many people really tried to do it. I'm not really going to follow the plot to the teeth but I'll try to keep it in the lines since this is a _really_ long serious.

So please by all means rate me and leave your comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy chapter two of "Goddess of the Night" and please note that this story dose **not** fall into or has any connections to the "Red River" story for like I stated in the begging this was **not** going to be a Red River story anyway.

In an additional note since I'm not familiar with the fanfiction site to request a separate category for "_Oke No Monsho_" I will not attempt to try mostly because I just don't care either way and have better things to do with my time than sort out this issue. The reason I'm writing this story is because I really enjoyed the manga and the fact that it's been around for probably more than 17 years by now should not make it my responsibility to put it out there seeing that no one really bothered to make a fanfiction about it in the first place, let alone see any reason to make a separate category for it. Because in truth the real purpose of writing this stuff is to write period. If people care about little meaningless things like this then by all means take it upon yourself to have the site address the problem yourself and then let me know about it so i can make the changes to place it in the correct location, if not then deal with it and just let me write my own thing especially since if it's not bothering anyone. Let alone hurting section for Red River.

Now I've gotten many comments which I've appreciated from many whom have given me the strength to continue this story, but others that made me almost want to quit because of my little decision to just get my story posted almost made me want to stop writing it all together. I'd rather hear how crappy my writing is than hear **" Your story's not from Red River."** countless time as if that even matters! It's insulting not to mention stupid because as readers that's not what I want to hear from you.

So by all means read my story and leave me a comment, but leave something meaningful about **my work**. And if you don't like what I'm saying then don't read my stuff, because I'd rather hear from someone who won't waste my time and actually give me real feed back. But for those who get what I'm saying and understand what true writing is all about please I encourage you to continue to read and enjoy the stories I will continue to write for you.

I have a lot planned for this story I want to try finishing to it's completion. So lend me your support! And once again...

THANK YOU.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Opposing Forces**

* * *

I don't recall what happened while I was out, but in and out of consciousness I could hear Carol's voice close by giving me a sense of security. Under different circumstances I probably wouldn't feel so easy about my current state but knowing that Carol was there I knew she would not let anything immoral happen to me while I was somewhat vulnerable. When I awoke the first thing I saw I was the flowing curtains fluttering against the cooling dry breeze of the dessert air. The room I was occupying was a decent even though I was not expecting to wake up under such pleasant conditions. The dimming sunlight that gave faint light to the room told me that nightfall was approaching as the cooler breeze blew from the outside crept through into the room leaving a chill to form upon my arms. I stayed there for a moment looking out into the horizon trying to piece together these series of ill-fated events, trying to make sense or better yet accept that what is happening was really happening and I was not crazy...at least not yet. Weather this was an illusion, a dream, or some kind of sick joke I couldn't fake the soreness of my body or the cut on my hand that was now bandaged but still throbbing from the deep gash. I was convinced everything that happened to me was real but I was not prepared for it, I was in a very dangerous position with no way out and that's what probably scared me the most at that point.

As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize a form sitting in a chair in the far corner of my bed near my head until a small noise startled me causing me to snap my head in it's direction. There slowly shifting to a more comfortable position on a chair was Carol which made me sigh in relief as I began to relax. As I stared at her I was almost unsure if that was really her, seeing as how long she's been gone it's obvious she's not the same girl she used to be, her hair was longer and she seemed a little more womanly now compared to the girl I knew her as. There was also something really different about her and yet I couldn't put my finger on it, I stared at her for a moment until Carol finally began to awakening. The moment her blue eyes meet my silver ones her face lights up in a smile.

"Cassandra." She spoke almost in as much disbelief as I as I returned the smile in a more playful manner.

"What's the matter Carol, did you miss me?"

"You have no idea and more so I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried for a moment." She placed her hand on my forehead checking my temperature before drawing it back. For a moment I couldn't find my voice but after a while I started to speak.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost six hours, but it could have been longer seeing I have no way to keep track of time."

"So you've been with me the whole time?"

"Yes I figured you'd want to see a familiar face when you woke up, rather than have an unpleasant experience like mine. Trust me it's not fun waking up to complete strangers plus I couldn't have you get into any more trouble than you already are." I smiled at her little comment, in times like this it amazed me how much Carol knew so much about me, if anything I'd give her a gold star just for hitting the nail on the head. As I begin to rise despite the intense protest of my body I swing my legs off the edge of the bed until a I hear a heavy clank at my feet causing me to look down only to find a thick chain connected to a shackle clamped to my ankle. As this point I look up at Carol with a brow raised as she smile nervously back at me giving me a shrugging motion but not really meeting me in the eyes. Not that blame I blame her.

"Really Carol?"

"Sorry Cassie it's just a precaution for those in the palace, besides you didn't exactly come off as being very friendly."

_"I bet." _"But seeing the circumstance they didn't exactly leave me much choice."

Carol shrugged her shoulders and said "You could have just surrendered."

"And what fun would that be." I said with a sly fox smirk as I watch her expression turn form shock to anger.

"Cassandra that's not funny! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"True but at least I got their attention. Plus I probably wouldn't be sitting here with you if I didn't pull that stunt for it was during my little cat mouse that I even spotted you in the first place. "

Carol turned her eyes to the floor slowly nodding at my statement "I guess, but next time don't be so reckless."

"I'll try if I can help it."

"_But I better not promise anything though."_

As I stared at Carol I waited for her to ask me what I'm sure she was dying to know. From the way she was looked at me it was clear she had a lot of questions as did I but with how things were neither of us probably knew where to start. We let the silence take way as we simple enjoyed each other's company until finally with her lips in a firm line finally spoke breaking the silence that seemed to stretch forever.

"Cassandra…what happened? h-how did you get here? "

_Right to the point…_I thought as I smirked while silently contemplating how I was going to explain something I wasn't even sure of myself, in a way I was a little scared but regardless of how crazy it would sound I figured Carol would take it better than anyone else at this point. I looked at Carol who waited patiently for my answer. "_At least she wouldn't think I was crazy right?"_

I took a deep breath before finally speaking as Carol silently listened. "Well you see, when you went missing everyone was looking for you but no one could find anything. During the whole ordeal rumors were spreading that you may have been dead and as time went by I started to believe it too but I didn't in fact I wouldn't let myself believe it, not until I had some kind of proof…so I went on my own to find you. What I found during my search was that everyone was looking for you and Isis in obvious places except one. When we met Isis it was at that tomb and no one tried to go back mostly out of fear of the so called curse so I went instead."

"That's impossible, no was allowed to enter that site after all the murders"

"Well you see…I kind of went there in the middle of the night when no one was around so as crazy as it was…"

"You went inside a tomb at night! Cassandra that was dangerous! What if something would have happened to you!"

I rolled my eyes at Carol's motherly drive and simply gestured the fact of my current predicament. "Actually something did happen; otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now talking to you."

At this point she folded her arms not pleased with the answer which made me want to laugh a bit cause to me she seems so cute when she got angry so it was hard to take her seriously. "Then what did happen?"

"I went to investigate the crypt and starting looking around thinking there would be some clue everyone missed, but when I didn't find anything I was prepared to leave until, I heard a sound of someone crying…and well as creepy as it sounds I was sure it was you."

"Me?" she spoke as her eyes widen in surprise. I nodded my head and continued. "Pretty much and as stupid as it was I followed that voice which eventually lead me to a hidden room that looked like some sort of temple or shrine of some kind but…it's hard to remember what happened after that."

For a moment I let my mind wonder back to the time I was surrounded by the cold darkness of the temple as flickering images pass through my mind trying to piece together what had happen to me down there…or at least what I think happened but I still wasn't too sure. Carol feeling my distress places a hand on my shoulder causing me to look back at her while breaking my train of thought and bringing back to reality. "Easy Cassie, don't force yourself…Just tell me what you can remember?"

" I remember…a lot of water and a stature of Anubis but then…." Suddenly I recall the shadow in the water that dragged me into the water which caused me to break out in chills as I clutched myself to stay steady."…I was pulled under by something in the water."

"Are you saying something brought you here?" I didn't have to look at Carol to know she was worried, and I didn't want her to worry so much seeing as unpleasant as it was it was not all for nothing. I quickly collected myself and turned smiling up at her as she still stared unsure of what to say.

"I can't explain it. But it feels like something lured me there on purpose, why it did I have no clue. But whatever it's good to know I didn't die a horrible death, don't you think?"

"But do you think it's bad that you're here? Are you in any danger?"

"Don't know, but good or bad I don't regret following that voice or coming here for that matter."

"Why?" The question stunned me but I brushed it off and stood from my bed turning to face Carol with a big smile on my face as I flicked her in the fore head causing her to jump while mutter a small "ow…"

"What do you think? Cause I was able to find you and now that I know your safe I'm sure your family will be at ease once we manage to find a way back home." She smiled back despite her rubbing motion of the spot on her forehead, while I went to the bed following the chain link to my shackle ends. I feel Carol shift on the bed as she watches my movements and begins talking about random things which I listen while at the same time attempt to figure out how I'm going to break free of my bindings.

"I would love to see my family again, I mean you can't imagine what I've been through."

_I bet. _I think to myself, for its understandable. I mean to be forced 3000 years into the past with no real understanding, it's fortunate to see she's alive let alone myself for that matter. " Well my experience so far hasn't been a pleasant one, so I can understand where you're coming from but…" She turns to me giving me the sign that I have her full attention as her blue eyes stare into mine like a child full of curiosity. "How did you end up with the long haired pretty boy?"

At the moment the words left my mouth her curiosity turned to a childish pout as a blush broke out on her face making raise a brow at the action. "_Okay now I know something's up."_

"Cassandra you shouldn't call him that, his name is Memphis and he is the Pharaoh of Egypt, you mustn't disrespect him."

_"She's actually defending him… curiouser and curiouser."_ I thought as I turned away rolling my eyes while turning my attention back to the shackle lock." Alright I get it but that still doesn't tell me how'd you get mixed up with a tyrant?" I looked back at her to see her get a little nervous telling me she didn't meet him on good terms. "_Is she here by force? Don't tell me he made her his concubine!"_

At this point a lot of things were going through my mind which made me a little uneasy about the situation even more as she started to speak. "He found me and brought me here to stay in the palace. For a while I was a servant and as time progressed we eventually came to establish a relationship and now…."

She went silent playing with her fingers almost reluctant to tell me anything more. I felt my hands ball into fists but hide my displeasure and encourage her to go on despite the fact I wasn't liking how she was already sugar coating most of her story. "Go on."

"Now we're…married."

The moment that word left her mouth I swore the room itself dropped a few degrees cooler than normal, she watched my reaction trying to determine if it was good or not but I kept it neutral for the sake I might let the wrong thing slip. I was stunned and very uneasy. "Married?"

"_I'm going to kill the son of a bitch! How dare he do this to her!"_

She nodded as I remained floored as I prepare to ask her again when another voice from behind me broke my train of thought. "_Speak of the devil…"_

"Carol where have you been! Why didn't you come to me when I called?"

I turned to the man called Memphis stood before the doorway with great pride and authority. As I stared Carol turned to Memphis apologizing to him as he pouted like a child which made me grip the sheets tighter at his behavior. If there was one thing I hated the most about guys was how childish they could be when they didn't get what they wanted.

" I'm sorry Memphis, I had fell asleep earlier and around the time I awoke I found my friend had awoken."

Memphis turned to me as I rose from the floor meeting his gaze with challenge which I could tell he didn't like. "_This is the man who is the ruler of Egypt and is now Carol's unexpected husband by law." _I looked at him up and down taking in every detail of him from his black hair to his fine robes and turn slowly back to Carol and ask again not bothering to hold by my sarcasm.

"Carol are you serious? This is the man you married?"

The look in her eyes told me she was kind of hurt by what I said but of all the things I would have said to her at the moments like this would have probably been between the lines of "_Congratulations"_ or "_your suck for not telling me sooner"_, but this was far beyond normal circumstances and the fact that she already did it too at such a young age only made my first concern slip passed my lips before I could stop it.

"Carol…was all consensual?"

Carol looks to her feet knowing I was right about the situation but speaks anyway." I-I know this will be hard to accept but this is my husband whom I love very much and I have no regrets."

"Look Carol I understand, but before I let this go let me just say while we are on the subject." I turn to her and Memphis as I see them pale at the look I shoot at both of them indicating I was not happy which was good cause not it was time for me to play big momma "Carol…you out of your mind! You're still young and top of that you're not even from this time period! I mean really Carol, this guy is practically dead! Not to mention old!"

Memphis eyes widen and his mouth drops at the insult. "How dare you! You have no right!"

I turn my attention fully on Memphis as I approach him with fire in my eyes causing Memphis to nervously back away unsure of how to deal with me "How dare I! How dare you! Damn sick bastard, you better not have forced yourself on her or so help me God I'll bring the plagues riding on your ass!"

The mention of the plagues made him pale for a moment before he collected himself and starting bitching at me which in turn I started bitching at him. Carol watched from the sidelines unsure of how to interfere. And believe me we were at it for a while.

"Insolent Witch!"

Coming from an insecure, overbearing, psychopathic, edictorial, ego maniacal, frigid lunatic ASSHOLE! I'll take that as a compliment!

His face was shocked as Carol's as the two of us stood like opposing forces attempting to overpower the other in a battle of wits. He was a man use to getting whatever he wanted with a snap of his finger, but I'd be the one to break it if he ever got the nerve to pull that shit with me. I wasn't going to take crap from anyone and I was going to make that _painfully_ clear if I had to.

As the tension rose a knock on the door caused both of us to turn to and glare at whoever was stupid enough to walk right in the middle of a verbal battle about to get physical. On cue a man with lightly tanned skin and dark curly hair came from behind the door almost nervously and stood before his lord offering a bow of respect.

"What do you want Minue can't you see I'm busy!" Memphis voice boomed, causing the proud man to flinch, but the brave soul raised himself to meet his lord in the eyes as he spoke with confidence despite his nervousness. "_This guy's got balls."_

"Forgive me my lord, but circumstances being what they are I believe it is not wise to have such an open dispute while we are housing many guest within our walls"

As I thought about I realized he had a good point, but as I looked toward Memphis I could see he could care less about that seeing he didn't look like the type of guy to care about anyone but himself. "_How can such a bratty selfish man truly care about Carol when he's so full of himself!"_

I glared as he continued to scream at the man called Minue until finally pointing a finger in my direction, as disrespectful as it was I had to hold myself back as he pounded me with insults and said. "This woman is being unreasonable, and must be taught some proper manners on how to address her superiors!"

I clicked my teeth preparing to bite his head off as I moved to get in his face but Carol shot in front of me giving me a look as if pleading with her eyes not to do anything. I stared hard at her as she turned to Memphis while keeping her hand on my shoulder to ensure I wouldn't try to make a move. If I wanted to I could easily remove her from myself and have that prick screaming like a girl, but for Carol I stood my ground and waited to see what would happen.

"Memphis please…let me talk to her."

From the look on his face he was reluctant but said nothing as Carol turned to me, I felt her eyes on me but I didn't bother looking at her as I focused my gaze hard on Memphis who looked at me with just as much hard-love that I had to resist the urge to throw a finger. "_I really hated his guy."_

"Cassandra now I know what you're saying and I thought about all that before I even made this decision. It wasn't easy and after going through all the hardships in the end I didn't mind marrying Memphis. I love him and as much as you may not believe it I didn't mind the other stuff."

I couldn't believe what she was saying as I broke eye contact and looked down at Carol holding her by the shoulders almost wanting to shake her a bit. "Carol no offense but it's not wise to get attached to someone from here especially if we're going to return home-"

"She is not going anywhere!" Memphis shouted as he stepped forward ripping Carol from my grasp into his embrace. I glared at him as I feel Minue come up from behind me ready to restrain me if he had to but I didn't care. I'd deal with him the moment he try something stupid.

"Says who!…she's not your property and you can't keep her away from her family!"

"Woman I am the Pharaoh and If I say she is not going anywhere then she will stay here with me! Defy me and I will have your head!"

I laughed at his threat causing his face to redden with anger as I say with equal venom to my words. " "You may be the Pharaoh, but if threats and force are the only way you keep your house in order I can see why you didn't last as long as you did. People like you always fall harder especially from such high places."

"Cassandra!"

"What nonsense are you spouting witch! Do you dare threaten my life!"

I shake my head at his stupid outburst throwing my hands in the air in frustration." Trust me if I was going to kill you I would have done it a long time ago, however what I am saying is merely the facts. This over bearing stick up the ass attitude of yours won't get you anywhere in this life and if you continue to go down this path I promise you won't like the ending to your story."

"H-how would you know!"

"Because like Carol I know a lot of things that people from here wouldn't normally know..." I smirk as I see both Memphis and Minue stare upon me in horror as I walked to my bed sitting upon it with both hands planted firmly on the sides while crossing my legs in a challenging manner.

"So be wary Pharaoh because unlike Carol I'm not a woman who takes kindly to assholes. Cross me and I promise you won't know what kind of viper you'll have wrapping around your neck! "

"Cassandra! Stop it!" Carol's voice boomed as I stared at her lazily, while Memphis and Minue stare upon my form uncertain of how to address the situation. Pleased with their reaction I clicked my tongue to emphasis my displeasure as I turned away from the group lying in almost a sulking motion. With a sigh Carol turns back to Memphis to smooth out his ruffled feathers as I watch noticing from the corner of my eye as Minue watches me with both interest and fear.

"Memphis…I know I'm asking a lot but please forgive Cassandra's behavior for she does not mean what she says and as much as you don't believe me she is not a bad person in fact she is both a friend and a sister to me and is only acting this way out of fear to protect me. She is family and I care for her deeply so please have patience with her and give her time to adjust and understand."

"Lady Carol is right my lord, despite her hostility I can see the girl is merely acting for Carol's sake. And if she and Lady Carol come from the same place of origin it's possible she also inherits outstanding abilities that could be beneficial to Egypt."

"But she is nothing like Carol! In fact she is far more difficult to handle than Carol use to be!"

" Indeed no one can ever replace Lady Carol, but this woman as shown exceptional fighting skills that I have never seen before, and the fact that she is a _woman_ capable of taking on many opponents at one time only justifies that like Carol here she is not someone we should overlook. It's possible that she is another child of the God's and it would be more wise to have her in our favor than risk the wrath of the God's should be choose to carelessly harm her."

After hearing Minue speak on my behalf Memphis crossed his arms sighing his displeasure as he though over everything he said while Carol rubbed his arms attempting to easy his frustrations while discreetly nodding her head in gratitude towards Minue who simply smiled towards her as he returned it in a humble jester. From the bed I watched silently as the three converse among each other but even more so I was shocked by Minue actions seeing that this stranger was actually sticking up for me despite the fact we didn't exactly meet on good terms. As I faintly recall the first time I ever saw him was during the time I was restrained before I passed out for he was one of the well-dressed men standing closes to the throne Memphis was seated upon. But more so what got me wondering was the statement in his words of being a _child of the Gods_.I looked at Minue the more I thought about what he said before finally turning to Memphis who was staring at me while still deep in thought, his dark eyes clashing against my silver ones almost making me want to flinch. I stared at him waiting for him so say anything until he finally grew tired of the stare off and let out a loud sigh in frustration as he allowed his hand to run through his hair. He looked at Carol who stared back at him in a pleading motion letting lose her best puppy dog eyes that can melt even the coldest hearts. In seconds before my eyes the arrogant tyrant literally became mush right in her hand as he nodded his head in defeat.

"Fine she can stay! But I'm holding you responsible for her Minue do you understand!"

Minue smiled upon his lord taking a bow in respect "Understood my lord, I accept."

As Memphis looked to the man like a pouting child that lost for the first time Carol threw herself into his embrace causing him to stumble and blush as she thanked him while placing kisses all over his cheeks. It was an interesting sight to see that despite being a merciless tyrant he could have such a cute side to him that only Carol could bring out. It made me smile to see how the two of them looked together which despite not wanting to admit out right. But even more so I smiled even more as I thought to myself in a childish manner of speaking that is was obvious she literally had him _whipped_. Even if he wasn't aware of it himself.

"Sigh, I can never say no to you can I?" spoke Memphis as he caressed Carol's face lovingly before turning a hard glare in my direction which I merely stared off unfazed by it's power waiting for him to speak. "know this woman, I choose to be lenient with you because of your position but mostly because it would sadden Carol to have you removed but if you continue to cross the line and disrespect me I will not hesitate to punish you to the full extent of my power. As long as you remain in Egypt's domain you will respect me do you understand?"

I looked him in the eyes and looked at Carol who nodded her head while pleading with her eyes, no begging me not to challenge him on this one. "_Looks like he's not the only one losing tonight…"_

"Understood I will respect you demands, but just so were clear I don't trust you and I don't believe you are worthy of Carol, but if you think I'm wrong then I want you to prove that you are truly deserving of her love and that you are beyond a reason of a doubt the man she claims you to be. If you can show me that I will accept you and entrust Carol in your care, until then I will watch over her for it is because of her that I'm even here at."

Memphis stared at me processing my words before raising his head in proud defiance " I don't need your approval but…I will accept your challenge because as far as Carol is concerned I am willing to do anything for her and I will show you just how serious I can be when it comes to her."

I looked at the guy seeing the passion in his eyes as he turned from me and began stocking toward the exit with Minue following behind him with Carol. I smirk actually pleased with his answer despite his arrogance. "_He hates me but is willing to put up with me for Carol, on top of that he claims he does not need my approval but is willing to show me how much he truly cares for her. He's a complete contradiction and confusing to boot but perhaps…there is more to this guy than I thought. But whatever the case…"_

"I still think he's an ass."

With that out of the way I rise from my lying position and turn my attention back to my shackled ankle and get to work.

**XXX**

As Carol leads Memphis and Minue out of Cassandra's quarters she turns to Memphis placing one more kiss upon his cheek.

nor do I have any desire to involve myself in Egypt than I already have.

"Thank you Memphis even though I know you didn't have to. I truly appreciate it."

Memphis smiled down on her as he grabbed of lock of her golden hair and place it against his lips. "Remember Carol I do this for no one but you, but as a reward for my kindness I expect to see you at tonight's party are we clear?"

"Yes, I will be there." Smiled Carol as Memphis returned it before placing a deep kiss on her lips.

"Good. Let's go General Minue, we have much to prepare."

"Yes, my lord."

As the two men turn leaving Carol staring at their backs she whispers her love's name that causes him to stop and turn to her letting her know he had her attention.

"What is it Carol? Do you need something?" asked Memphis as he approached her once more, her eyes shifted to her feet before finally meeting his and voicing her request which she was sure would be rejected but was willing to take a chance on it.

"Well I was wondering…may…may Cassandra come too, as my guest to tonight's event?"

There was a pause as Memphis weighted the pros and cons as to whether or not he should even let her leave that room all together. He looked up into her eyes to see her patiently waiting for his permission almost dreading he was going to reject her request, but Memphis did not want her to make such a face even if he did not like her friend, or sister, or whatever she was it was clear she was important to Carol and if he wanted to be happy with Carol and make her happy he was going to have to put up with that woman. Internally Memphis sighed before nodding his head.

"As long as she behaves and does not embarrass herself or my court, she may come."

At an instant Carol's blue eyes lit up causing Memphis's heart to miss a beat as he found her at that moment to be so utterly irresistible.

"Don't worry she will be on her very best behavior! I promise!" Carol rushed from her spot right into Memphis's arms and gave him a kiss on the lips, as she pulled away Memphis held her tighter pulling her closer into him and recaptured her lips deepening their passion. Forgetting General Minue's presence who was blushing like a tomato despite his dark skin turned away to give the passionate lovers a bit of privacy for their moment of intimacy.

Satisfied with the turn of events Memphis releases Carol looking at her blushing face with pride knowing only he can make her feel as such. "Now go on Carol I will send the servants to prepare you and that woman for tonight's events for although I have no doubt you will look beautiful, I will not embarrass myself for having her looking like a dog I picked up off the streets."

"Please be kind to her Memphis, this is all still so new to her and will not be easy for her to adapt."

"And yet you adapted just fine, why would she not?"

"Because unlike Cassandra I had time to adjust despite all the dangers, but Cassandra will be exposed to our enemies all at once and as claim and collected as she may be I do not know how she will act under those circumstances. After all she is a fierce fighter and as you've learned she will not take crap from anyone especially man regardless of status or power."

Memphis grimly nodded his head at Carol's point. "Then time will tell won't it, I just hope she won't make things too difficult."

"You and me both."

"Excuse me, my lord…" General Minue kindly interrupted before any of them decide to rekindle their young romance. "…The night is now upon us and there is still much to do. We must be off."

"Of course, duty calls" With a sigh Memphis brushes his fingers against Carol's cheek and turns away with Minue disappearing down the palace hallway. Once Memphis was sure he was far away from Carol to freely talk he spoke allowing his insecurities of the matter concerning Cassandra.

"Minue do you really believe this woman could be any use to us? Let alone a goddess like Carol?"

"I can't say my lord however when we first met Carol we underestimated her powers and her beauty, and as time passed not only did you grow to love her but so did the people of Egypt. If anything Carol was truly a blessing in disguise that no one expecting anything from but none the less has brought nothing but great prosperity to Egypt."

"But this one seems more defiant than Carol, if anything she's her exact opposite."

"Indeed she is a force to be reckoned with but if I'm right about this one my lord, I have no doubt this woman will be something countries and empires will be fighting to claim for their own."

"Hmm, so with Cassandra and Carol's powers Egypt will become invincible. But from how it looks Cassandra has no interest in Egypt's well-being, so how will we be able to tame her and make Egypt her permanent home?"

"Leave that to me my lord, for I shall give her the reason to stay. And in time she will come to see Egypt as her home and cherish it just as Lady Carol."

Memphis looked to his General with curiosity and nodded letting a smirk graze his features. " Very well, see that you do."

**XXX**

Carol returns into Cassandra's room to see her lying on her side with her face on her palm and her eye brow raised in a questioning manner almost playful too.

"I'll be honest when I say I didn't think you'd be coming back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your little make out session just outside my door. Any longer and the man would have cancelled the party and take you to have one on his own." Carol blushed at Cassandra's statement as she turns her head attempting to hid her embarrassment, but Cassandra found it to be cute to see she can be so easily embarrassed and laughed at her friend's cute reaction.

"But despite being such a damn asshole, he can be very romantic if he wants to. But then again you do have a strong influence on him."

"Cassandra you really need to control that temper of yours, your almost got killed right now! Can't you be a little nice to him!"

"Nice?" I snorted as I raised myself from my lying position. "He's practically keeping your prisoner and you want me to be nice to him."

"It's for your own good, besides I'm not being kept here against my will and even if I could….I wouldn't be able to go home no matter how much I would like to."

"Why?"

I watched Carol as she got quiet, I almost regretted making her explain but if something was keeping her here by force I needed to know what was going on.

"Carol, what is going on?"

"You see Cassandra…I was cursed by Isis and was brought here. During the time I was adjusting…I was kidnapped and was taken away from Egypt for some time."

My eyes widen at her words as I straightened myself up allowing her to continue.

"The requirement of the curse was that I was not to leave Egyptian soil or else I would be condemned to remain here for all time. Before my kidnapping I could still feel the bond of the life I left behind, but after I was taken that connection was…severed."

I saw her eyes as they begin to water and her body begin to shake. I make my way over to her and pull her into a comforting embrace as she returned it sobbing on my shoulder as I stroke her back cursing myself for making her cry knowing it wasn't her fault she was stuck here.

"I-I can't feel my way back…I…I can't go home anymore Cassandra! I can't-"

"That's enough Carol, I get it. You can stop…it's okay."

She cried into me releasing all her sorrows and frustrations she was forced to endure with weight of her curse. I held her as long as she needed until she finally pushed herself away wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked as she nodded "Yes…I really needed that."

She looked at me and smiled attempting to assure me she was fine. " I'm so glad you here, but unlike me there's a chance you might be able to return home anytime soon. And…if that ever happens I want you to return so that-"

"No don't even think about it Carol, I won't leave you behind! So get that thought out of your head right now!"

Carol looked at me with shock not expecting my outburst. It angered me to know Carol was stuck here and was forced to endure this all on her own but it pissed me off even more that she would think I would just leave her if I had the chance. I mean sure I was a bitch but even I'm better than that.

"But Cassandra do you realize what that means! What about your life in the present, your family!"

" Carol I gave my word that I would try to bring you back safely and even if I can't bring you home like I promised I'll do everything I can to at least keep you safe. I will not abandon you and even if I get the chance to go back I won't be leaving unless it's with you."

Carol stared at me as if trying to understand my actions. She looked down allowing her gold hair to cover her face as she attempts to hide new tears forming in her eyes as she asked "Why…are doing so much for m-me Cassandra?"

"Because like you said I'm the closest thing to a sister you've got and with that we have to stick together. And even thought I still think your guys is a total dick, I still wish for nothing more than to see you safe and happy, so if I have to get use to hellish sunlight and thick turbans then so be it I'll live."

Carol giggled as a smile finally forms on her lips causing me to smile back "I hope you don't say those kinds of things to his face."

"Only if he deserves it, but while we're on the subject has he done anything to you that I should know about."

"No…he's a good man. And despite being so short tempered and rough at times deep down he hold a good heart."

"But do you understand the position you've place yourself in by marrying that man? Do you realize how much more dangerous your life is going to be from now on?"

"Yes, and I am prepared."

"You love him that much?"

Carol nodded her head answering with no hesitation in her voice. "Yes."

I sigh as I smiled defeated by the hands of fate which no doubt brought those two together.

"_…Looks like I'm watching over both of them."_

" Alright…but just so you know if he ever hurts you for any reason, his ass is mine you hear?"I smirk seeing Carol's stunned face and watch as she's about to answer but is cut off by a knock on the door as what I assumed to be one of the servant girls pops out holding folding clothing. She takes a bow and approaches the two of us as she addresses Carol.

"My lady the pharaoh has order that you be ready in the next couple of hours so I've prepared your robes as well as the additional robes for your guest and her bath whenever you are ready to use them."

Carol nodes taking the robes from her and places them on the bed as I stare at them almost in question. "_What does she mean by guest?"_

"Thank you Thetis that will be all."

The servant girl bows before finally leaving as the awkward silence takes in and Carol turns back towards me smirking mischievously at my questioned expression. I'd know her long enough to recognize that look on her anytime and she knew I never liked it one bit. In fact I almost always dreaded it, mostly cause no good ever came from it.

"Okay I know that look...don't tell me you're actually planning to drag me to that party tonight Carol?"

Her smiled broaden as she realized I was on to her and attempted to play innocent. "Would you rather be stuck in here chained to the bed all night?"

I smirked at her comment as I raise my once chained ankle in almost a dance like grace to show her I was no longer chained by the useless piece of metal. Before make a quick twirls and flopping onto the bed. "I'm not too worried about that chains, it's the people I'm more concerned about."

"_One bitch in particular."_

As Isis's face came to mind, Carol rose an eyebrow as she stared at me in question." How did you get out of those?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's face Carol being a girl born in modern times has its advantages, especially when dealing with something so simple as a 3000 year old lock like this. They can't hold a candle to our modern day security systems." "_Not to mention their metal is practically made of shit."_

Carol rolled her eyes smiling as she went towards the bed spreading the robes and jewelry out to admire. "You know you shouldn't do that in front of people around here, they might think you're a criminal."

"Really Carol they shackled me to the bed, I'm pretty sure at this point they already do. Besides if should anything go wrong I can always go into hiding and become a professional thief. And with everything I know I bet I could make one hell of a living as an outlaw."

She grabbed my arm giving me a hard look before finally dragging me towards the exit. "Don't even think about it. Now let's go and get ready before Memphis gets worried and sends the entire Egyptian army to check up on me."

I raise my eyebrow as she takes me to the place I assume is the bathroom.

"Whoa, is he possessive much?"

She sighs almost reluctant to answer but dose it if just to humor me.

"Trust Cassie, You have no idea."

I look to Carol and think to myself in the moment of brief realization.

"…_Being loved is...kind of scary."_


	3. Chapter 3

****Okay everyone this is my third story so enjoy and let me know what you think. And most of all thanks for all the support!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Complications  
**

* * *

If there was one thing about Egypt that I didn't mind was that fact that everything they had such as oils and what could have been their version of shampoo back in then was the fact that everything was 100% natural and I mean _really_ natural. By all means I was impressed and the fact that it felt like forever sense I had a decent bath, I felt much better afterwards and even more so my long hair felt more soft and silkier than ever. Which made me greatly consider breaking a few rules and taking some of their ancient beauty secrets with me back to my own time. "_That is…if that ever happens."_

The down side of it all was the fact that I had to get myself dressed up for tonight's event despite my numerous protest against it which Carol so openly ignored. But what really made me put my foot down was the fact that I was going to wear robes whiter than I was even use to, not that I had anything against the color itself but the fact that most of my clothes in general were all black to begin with there was no way I was fixing to change my colors anytime soon.

"Sorry not going to happen, if you want me to show up that badly then find me something darker than this Carol."

"Cassie this isn't a funeral and I don't think you should wear black, especially in front of these people."

I looked to her with my brow raise and my hands to my hips. "And why do you say that?"

"Honesty?...It makes you look kind of evil and it won't leave the best impression especially if you end up doing something crazy."

_"God would it kill her to have a little faith in me_!"

"I'm not going to that party to make an impression Carol, and if I leave any impression on any of these morons, I'd be satisfied with one between intimidation and fear. Shit by all means these guys need to feel the wrath of a real woman at least once in their lifetimes."

"_And who better to educate them about that than me…"_

Carol looks to me and sighs knowing this is a battle she is not going to win and calls her servants to find robes to fit my tastes which took some time considering the color was not one in popular demand. I smirked to myself as I attempted to wrap the black robes around my form as servants helped in applying my make-up and other accessories almost similar to Carol but not as showy.

As Carol's servants made their final adjustments to her robes I walked towards the open balcony and looked out into the distance of the land that held such danger and yet looked truly beautiful under the faint moonlight. I allowed the wind to flow through my hair and robes almost wanting to fly away from the danger I sensed so close and drawing near. I knew we we're in danger and my gut instinct was screaming at me to take Carol and leave this place, but the reality of it all was that what could be so simple was truly a real pain to perform. There was nothing holding me here to this land, if anything I could leave anytime I wanted, but Carol was a queen now and I was powerless to free her from that responsibility she had come to accept upon herself. "_And all the dangers that come with such a responsibility."_

_"I fear for my safety…but more so I feared for hers."_

"Cassie are you okay?"

I turned to Carol as I looked upon her as she wore her robes and jewels fit for someone of her status, if anything she looked like a goddess, so it was no wonder why so many people would be after her. But even so Carol always had that ability to draw people to her, it was part of her charm. "_It was so Carol."_

"It's nothing…I'm just thinking about stuff that all."

"Are you nervous?"

I smirked leaning against the balcony posts crossing my arms. "Considering the fact I'm about to be served on a silver platter to a den full of wolves, it's hard to say I'm rather comfortable with the sudden circumstances. I feel very uneasy about a lot of things in fact...I don't think we should go."

"But we have to go Cassie. I promised Memphis that I would go and I would hate to break my promise after he was willing to forgive you and allow you to stay."

"I don't want you doing anything for my sake Carol, if anything I can take care of myself when the situation calls for it. But right now I have a bad feeling about tonight and I don't want to involve myself in this place any more than I already have."

"Is it so bad to trust them?"

" Trust is not something that comes easily, if anything it is something I learned must be earned. The fact that I'm here at all is because of you and the fact that they see me as a possible advantage against their enemies. But I'm not stupid about these things Carol, and I've been pushed around enough to know when people think they can use me and get away with it. But that's not going to happen." As I looked to Carol I recalled the times I spent alone in the art room of my school days where I could hide away from people who saw me as an easy target. Growing up I was only sought out because I was easy to pick on, but now that I'm older and more immune to the bullshit I know I don't have to take the bullshit!_ "And I won't ever again."_

The wind blew as the silence between us grew thick. From the look in her eyes she knew I wasn't playing around about this despite my easy laid back nature. I was on edge and ready to lash out the moment someone made a wrong move, and it was a promise with a threat. And despite wanting me to accept these people she knew she couldn't push the issue onto me, if anything this was going to take some time.

"If you can't trust them, then at least trust in me." She spoke softly trying to calm the feeling uneasiness I gripped so tightly. " I promise nothing bad will happen while we're here and I give you my word Memphis and the people of Egypt will never try to use you, they are good people and in time I hope you will see that."

I sigh as I attempted to sort out the jumbled thoughts that plague my mind, I open my mouth to say something but is cut off the moment I hear the chamber door open as a servant rushes in.

"My Lady…I-I'm sorry to interrupt but tonight's events have already begun and the Pharaoh is requesting your presence."

Carol nodes as I roll my eyes at the Pharaoh's childish behavior. " I understand, let him know I'll be there shortly"

The servant bows his head before finally leaving the room. As the door closes Carol turns to me and approaches taking both of my hands and clutching them to hers. "Cassie I know you don't want to do this, but I would like you to be there with me. I know I'm asking for a lot but I'd feel better if you were there, so please say you'll come?"

I look at her and staring back at me despite my great resistance I find myself bending to the same eyes that can bring a tyrant to his knees. _"Damn those puppy dog eyes…damn her!"_

"Fine, okay you win."

I raise my arms in defeat as Carol's face broke into a huge smile as she launched herself at me in a fierce embrace while almost making both of us stumble right off the balcony. And after a few squeaks and giggles we we're on our way to the location in the place the celebration was being held. And while Carol walked with great anticipation I purposely slowed my pace dreading every step I took. I didn't want to be there, I didn't need to be there, but because she asked…because of her I'll bear it...still.

"I'm really going to regret this…" I whispered under my breathe as we passed corridor after corridor.

"Did you say something Cassie? I didn't hear you?"

"Nah…Don't worry about it. " I faked a smile at Carol who looked at me and shrugged smiling back as I watched her happily skip all the way to our destination.

"_Kill me now."_

**XXX**

As we finally approached the place where music and laughter filled the air I felt myself hesitating with every step…no almost dreading it. I felt sick and for a moment actually wanted to go back on my promise, but the thing about me was I was too nice to do that.

"Okay Carol, I know it's a little too late for me to say this now but I'm starting to rethink this whole situation."

Carol looks at me and then takes a peek behind one of the curtain entrances as we watch from the shadows the huge audience of loud and most likely drunk royals and leaders as they talk among themselves of what people of this time period usually did. I feel a disturbing chill shoot up my spine causing me to shiver and cringe at the thought of being put out there in the middle of that circus mostly because I've always been one to avoid trouble and that place was doing little to assure me I wouldn't have any problems. And with my luck I'd most likely make more enemies than friends tonight.

"_Yep this isn't going to end well."_

"Don't worry Cassandra, I know you're not much of a social person but you can't just avoid these people seeing as they'll be staying here for a couple of more days. It would be rude not introduce you and you'd cause more suspicion if you'd try to hide yourself from everyone."

"I know…I mean I've dealt with idiots before, but do I have to be dressed like this?" I make a jester emphasizing my outfit which was made from high quality material that hugged almost every inch of my curves showing off my figure. What I hated about it was the fact is was almost see though against my pale complexion and felt heavy from all the extra fabric and jewelry added to make it stand out." I don't feel very secure wearing this out there."

I adjusted the gold hair piece that was holding up my hair almost growing frustrated until I finally had enough and freed my hair from its cold grasp allowing it to fall freely down my back making myself feel a little more better.

"If anything…" I added "I'd feel more satisfied in a pair of paints and an old T-shirt." Carol smiled at my sulking form as she went behind me and began combing my hair with her fingers.

"You'll be fine and besides you look beautiful. And on top of that the fact that the servants actually managed to find something in black it would be a waste if you didn't show off a bit. Besides it's just for tonight, after that you can wear whatever you want."

I looked over my shoulder raising my eye brow in question as I see her smile innocently back at my action. In my opinion I've always saw Carol as being something truly beautiful from her gold blonde locks to her sky blue eyes, she was everything I wanted to be but in the end wasn't. Compared between us two Carol always got more attention and was loved by everyone, while I simply did everything in my power not to drown in the sea of her admirers. I envied her but I never hated her or wished the worst on her because deep down Carol was a good friend and the fact she saw me like a sister made me feel happy but unworthy all at the same time.

"What I wear doesn't matter to me Carol, besides in honesty I think you look far better in this stuff than I do."

Despite trying to hide my insecurity the look in Carol's eyes told me she saw right through my act and shook her head at my childish behavior.

" Give yourself more credit Cassie, I'd kill to be you right now. Trust me you look beautiful."

I held Carols earnest gaze until finally releasing a breath I wasn't aware I was holding before finally nodding. "Still Carol I'd feel more comfortable with the Hellsing hoodie than this especially in front of all those men who by all means are probably bigger perverts than the ones we have at home."

Carol smiled attempting to give me assurance despite the giggle she strains to keep to herself at my pervert comment which was most likely true "Just be cool and remember that even the perverts have to put up a good front so it's unlikely they'll try anything on you, and as long as you stay close to me and Memphis the worst thing they can do is stare at you and trust me by how you look right now they'll be staring a lot."

"Enough Carol you're embarrassing me. Not to mention creeping me out."

Carol smiled at me as I attempt to hide my blush, and passes by blooming with pride as I follow silently from behind.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"Say any more and pretty soon Memphis is going to start having stupid suspicions about us." "_God knows the guys already hates me more than he can stand."_

Carol looked at me in question at my statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Upon the threshold Carol turns to face me as she sees something in me that's telling her I'm ready to bolt the moment she turns around. She gently grabs my hand and begins soothing it like an injury as I attempt to say something but she beats me to it.

"Don't worry Cassie if for some reason you start feeling nervous or uncomfortable just remember I'll be right there with you. Just be cool."

I nodded my head reassured by Carol's words " Alright…I'll try."

Assured by my response Carol turns and goes through the entrance as the already loud room becomes even louder as Memphis's voice booms asking what was taking her so long. Carol apologizes and begins greeting each ruler as they begin showering her with compliments. I watch everything from the curtains not ready to make an appearance just yet. I scan the room until my eyes land on a familiar figure belonging to the last person I ever wanted to see again, at that moment I feel my blood boil as I watch Isis laughing amongst her people like the stuck up bitch she was. If I had it my way I'd beat that bitch straight into the next life in front of all these people, but now wasn't the time…and strange as it was I had bigger problems at the moment.

When my eyes finally landed on Memphis I see him meet my gaze and smirk like a child ready to plot a cruel prank, I flinch without realizing it I let go of the curtain and step back quickly and press myself against the wall. And then as if to spite me I hear the dreaded words."Carol where is your guest, she seems rather shy hiding in the curtains over there. You should bring her out for all of us to see."

"_That son of bitch!" _

Hear the room shift to the direction Memphis stated as I begin feeling a new found hatred for the arrogant smirking tyrant who most likely is getting a real kick out of this.

"_That damn bastard is going to pay for pointing me out like that! I swear he's going to pay big time for this!"_

As I begin plotting silently to myself on different ways to get back at the bratty tyrant I hear Carol's footsteps approach the curtain until she steps through raising her brow at me as I innocently shrug my shoulders tying to play cute.

"Oh really Cassandra I told you there's no need to be shy! Why are you hiding!"

"I wasn't ready okay!"

"Well come on then, we don't have all night!"

As Carol beings dragging my reluctant form through the curtain I feel the room grow quiet. I close my eyes preparing myself for what I'm expecting to be the worst night of my life. And as unprepared as I was I knew like Carol said this was unavoidable. I open my eyes at stare ahead as I free myself my Carol's hold and stand straight and proud as I enter the room thinking to myself.

"_Don't let them get to you Cassandra, remember showing fear or anger to their remarks is showing weakness. And these guys practically live on preying on the weak, so if you want to prove yourself to them then don't let them get to you. Be better than they are. Stay Strong!"_

The moment I step forward I feel everyone's gaze on my form despite my displeasure but I don't let my facade falter under their intense gazes as I walk along side Carol with my head held high. As I got before Memphis I grabbed my long black robes allowing them to flutter and fall gracefully around me as I kneel before him on one knee in a courtesy bow and greeted him taking him by surprise. After my strange jester I began to hear the room break out in murmurs. At first I start getting nervous thinking I did something wrong but that changed the moment I heard one of them say among themselves "She is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Carol.

"Yes her hair may not be as gold as the sun but it flows like a silk cape almost velvet. A vision of a goddess dressed in the shadows of the night."

"A mysterious creature indeed. Truly stunning."

Upon hearing that it gave me a little confidence as I looked up at Memphis who nodded his head in return. I rose from my position and joined Carol who sat next to Memphis as servants begin laying a variety of food before me. I look up from my feeling a burning gaze only to catch Isis looking at me in question and anger and return it with equal intensity and brush her off. I look around for any signs of suspicious activity, until I hear my name come from Carol's lips as I turn to see her talking to Memphis about me as I hear him say " She learns fast, and is not hard on the eyes once properly cleaned up" I roll my eyes not looking to argue and simple kill time by picking at random fruits and what not as I think to myself silently cursing myself.

"_This is going to be a long night…"_

As the party went on Memphis as already somewhat drunk and hanging all over Carol who also looked like she was having a good time, while I surveyed the area watching a performer or two dance trying to look interested, as I looked around the room and the people taking in every detail for future reference. As I studied each group silently processing faces and behavior I suddenly locked eyes with another pair who bore into mine with the same intensity, I slightly flinched under the icy cold stare of those pale blue eyes but I did not look away as I should have. strangely I found him to be very striking despite the blue turban that hid most of his face as loose silver strands of hair from his bangs added more color to the intensity of his eyes that almost made it difficult for me to break my gaze but shook it off as I lazily pretended to lose interest and look away back to my plate of barely eaten food that I hardly had any appetite for. _"What the hell was that about? Why didn't I look away?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? The dude is practically hot." _I hear my inner voice speak causing me instant discomfort as I attempt not to draw attention to myself as I argue with myself on a foolish matter._  
_

_"We are not here to flirt around! On top of that we are not from this time so don't even think about it!"  
_

_"Your never going to get a guy with a attitude like that. At least here you got a better shot than in the present."  
_

_"That is not up to you!"  
_

As I fight with myself I feel someone touch my arm and I turn to see Carol look at me with some concern.

"Are you alright Cassandra? You seem kind of pale?"

I shrug my shoulders at her response not sure how to answer that. "Can I be honest and say I'm not in a mood to party?"

"Well you've never been one to like having a lot of people around you, why don't you have something to drink?"

As Carol passes me a glass, I take a sip only to have a bitter taste hit my mouth causing me to slightly choke and spit it back out. I cringe at the strong taste and place the cup on the table pushing it as far away from me as possible. Memphis and the other royals watch my reaction curiously as I turn to Carol who is trying her best to suppress a small fit of giggles.

"Really Carol?" I say with a raise eyebrow and a smirk knowing she got me good with that even though it was unintentional "Is there anything else to drink like water or juice?"

Just when Carol is about to say something Memphis cuts in. "Don't tell me you don't drink wine either?"

"I don't like to drink. I never did."

"Why is that? When I first met Carol she refused to drink wine either. Does this mean all the people from your home not drink?"

" People…where we live drink, it's just some of us choose not to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm not that stupid."

Memphis looks at me in question but before he can reply another voice makes himself known causing my spider senses to tingle." That's such a pity." I looked to see a guy with curly hair wearing what looks like a metal cap and a perverted smile as he examination's my response. "I would think a little wine would do you some good, seeing as your so tense. You should have some to loosen up a bit."

I studied the man feeling dirty under his gaze as I suppress the desire to shutter "Like I said before I don't like to drink, water will do just fine."

The man laughed almost sinisterly as he looked back at me with amusement. "Indeed a woman who knows what she wants."

He leans closer to me causing me to lean glare and lean away as he stares lustily into my eyes as his hand draws close to my face. "Woman if the wine cannot bring you any relief I would be more than honored to assist you as a replacement?" My glare intensifies as his hand grabs a lock of my hair and in a fluid motion my fist connects to his face sending him on his ass. To most people in the room the action was an insult but to me it was sweet victory, in fact I was so giddy I had to hold back to urge to yell _K.O._ seeing that the pervert got literally knock the fuck out by my close range punch between the eyes. But just as quickly as things got good so did the tension as the pervert's body guards came towards me with their blades drawn as I shot up from my sitting position and stood my ground.

"You wench, how dare you place your hands on our leader!"

I snorted as I flicked my hair showing my feeling of indifference towards my actions. "You leader got too full of himself and invaded my personal space, all I did was merely reminded him of simple manners that should be respected under any circumstances."

"Woman you have no authority here!" spoke the guard whom I merely looked at him as someone I can easily snap in two.

"I never said I did, but neither does your lord seeing as he is a guest that has dared to overstep himself in the presence of the Pharaoh and his Queen. Your master's lack of control is an insult to the Pharaoh's generosity as well as his tolerance. But unlike the Pharaoh I shall not be so lenient to those who disrespect me, insult me, and have the nerve to molest me because I am a woman with morals and I won't take shit from anyone especially your master."

The men in the room stared in at me with a mixture of shock and outrage as certain women from in relation to certain groups looked on to me in fear for my action but held a hidden admiration. I stared hard at the men who bore their blades at my stubborn form as I allowed my silver eyes to harden causing them to back away slightly in intimidation under my intense gaze which promised a hellish reckoning. I was ready to fight and to show these losers I wasn't just some simple woman until Memphis finally decided to step in…only to make it worse.

"That's enough!" Memphis shouted causing the pervert's guards to back." Take your leader to his quarters before I have him punished for causing a uproar during my celebration! And as for you…"

I looked Memphis as he approached me looking ready to strike me down where I stood, I watched him carefully for any moves but instead he got close enough for only me and him to hear. Everyone got quiet trying to listen in including Carol who looked worried about how the situation quickly turned out."…don't get so cocky just because you and Carol are so close, because I will not tolerate any of your behavior if you continue to caused problems. The reason your still alive is because of Carol and the fact that I see some potential in you."

I looked him surprised but now more pissed than ever. _I knew these assholes were up to no good! And yet I was stupid to believe in anything otherwise._

I looked upon Memphis wearing almost a hurt expression that instantly became amused if not a little psychotic and snorted sarcastically as he looked at me as if I've lost my mind." I'm not blind and I wasn't oblivious of your motives for me either, but just so you know I didn't start anything and for you information what I did was justifiable. If he had the nerve to pull that shit with Carol which I'm sure he has; I would have broken more than just his damn nose and you know it."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner…"

"I can be kind just as easily as I can be cruel…if you want respect you earn it by treating others exactly how you want to treated. If you continue to give me this crap I promise you I can be a real bitch too."  
"You will be punished for you insults after the celebration is over! Maybe afterwards you'll learn some manners!"

"You forget I neither your servant nor your slave, I am my own master! So get it through that thick head of yours!"

"We'll see about that. Guards take her to her room! Get her out of my face!"

"Don't bother! I was just leaving anyway!"

As I turn from Memphis I see two guards coming towards me ready to grab me but I shoot a hard glare and take my fighting stance causing them to freeze. Both paled as the room watched in silence as I spoke with venom dripping from the anger in my voice.  
"Don't think because I'm in a dress I can't kick your asses, if either of you put your hands on me I promise I'll break your damn arms. Now either step forward or get the hell out of my way."

As i watched the guards look at each other a voice from behind captures my attention as I see the same man who was in my room. " You shouldn't be so harsh with them, they are only doing their duty."

"I don't care, I don't like people I don't know touching me."

"Very well then allow I and one other to escort you to your room at least."

I looked at Minue who from what I can see was trying to compromise with me which even though I wanted to fight it I decided against it and just let it pass. "Do whatever you want. But I'm done here."

I pass Minue as he bows to Memphis and walks after me which I didn't like but at the same time it's not like I had any say in my position while people watched me in burning silence as I made my way out, leering at me with those eyes as if I was some kind of wild animal that needed to be broken, I never looked at them despite feeling their gazes. To keep my dignity I kept my head high holding a face of indifference as I walked cool and composed. As I reached for the door handle a small hand suddenly grabbed my arm as I turn to see Carol who despite Memphis protests came to stop me before reaching the door.

"Cassandra! Wait please just say you're sorry!"

I took a breath attempting to keep at bay the anger that despite my ability. I couldn't believe what she was saying and whatever I tried my best to hold in in that moment came unleashed as I yanked my hand free from Carol. _How can she make me apologize to that prick after what he said! How dare she take his side when I've done nothing wrong!_

My glare was hard and as cold as I could muster as I looked at Carol who in my eyes saw the look of hurt, hatred, and betrayal. She should have known what she was asking was crossing the line, she should have known me.

"Sorry Carol but I'm going to take the risk and walk out of here the better person whether he believes it or not. I refuse to lower myself let alone abandon my morals and my rights, as I refuse to respect someone who acts more like a child than a man! Until your boyfriend learns to grow some balls and learn some respect, I want nothing to do with him or his damn Egypt! As a matter of fact-!" I turn shooting a look to Memphis as I threw him the finger holding great pride in a moment all the men mouths dropped and I said "you can kiss my ass you spoiled pampered palace brat! "

In that instant all I could say is that it was literally a Kodak moment I mean He's eyes literally popped out and his face went red with anger as the entire room literally gasped in shock in shock all at once. I turned sharply not stupid enough to stick around and opened the door wide before slamming it shut with enough force to cause a great echo. But before the door shut out of all the expressions in that room I saw the tear stained face of Carol as she reached for me, but all I did was look. Because that's all I could do…I knew I fucked up but at the same time I couldn't change what I did. What mattered to me was the fact I did myself proud for but what happens next I'll just have to take the good with the bad. And pray Carol would forgive me on this one…after all I did try to be nice, didn't I?

**XXX**

As I made my way back to my room with Minue and his guard on my tail I began tossing away the heavy extra pieces of robes and annoying pieces of jewelry that made it easier for me to pace faster to my quarters. From the corner of my eyes I could see the Minue kind of displeased with my actions especially after my earlier actions but I didn't care, as far as I was concerned he and his people we're no better than their ruler. I hated them in fact I was pissed, but more than pissed I was hurt. Hurt by the fact that I had actually believed Carol when she said they had no ulterior motives and that they would not force me to live under their rule so long as I was respectful. And yet the moment I decide to stand up for myself all of a sudden it's all my fault! _Screw that!_

It's obvious these people are only looking out for their own from the very start and when push comes to shove they'll most likely kick me out or kill me in my sleep after they get what they want. Then I recalled how their daughters and women acted like trophies and worst objects…it sickened me just as much as I'm sure it once sicken them, but that was their life now, their only means of survival in a world where the man's word is law. In such place a woman has no authority, no right, no power but even so…_"This was a life I was born into and I won't ever accept it…I refuse to submit!"_

In my seething in my anger I saw nothing as I passed down corridor to corridor closing in to my destination. Unsure of what would happen, if need be I could take these two out and ditch this place for good but needed to be smart…I needed a plan first. However the moment I turn a corner I found myself tripping on something heavy lying on the floor. Mentally cursing myself I turn to see what I wasn't expecting to find as the body of one of the guards lied still in cold blood which was splattered on the floor and walls and was now literally on me too. _"Looks like someone's already got a plan of their own."_

Minue who was right behind me heard my fall and rushed toward me and stopped the moment he realized what I was lying in and was stunned on the spot, not that I could blame him or my other escort, after all whoever did this to the dead man was truly enjoying his job too much. As I look around I notice at least three more bodies. And Instantly a red flag goes up as I look back to the direction of the party hall getting the idea that this is what my gut was trying to warn me about. I look to Minue seeing his face go pale and instantly stand up kind of ticked off by the situation." _If there ever was a moment these guys decide to shit themselves now was not the damn time!"_

"Hey! What the hell are you guys standing around for! You've got a hostel intruder in this place with a target in mind! Get your butts into gear and get your people to back to that party now!"

The moment I was about to take off back to the party Minue yanks me back by my arm causing me to glare and almost reflex on the damn idiot.

"Hey where do you think you're going!"

"What dose it look like! I've got to go back and protect Carol!"

"My orders are to return you to your quarters!"

"Screw your orders, right now your priority should be to protect your Pharaoh and Queen from any danger! And from the looks of these bodies whoever did this must already be hiding among the people attending!"

As I yelled Minue flinched at my words but this grip tightened as I glared even harder." Look I may be a threat to you people but I have no intention of hurting anyone so long as Carol remains unharmed. But if you don't let me go right now and get some people to back me up I promise you'll regret it in this life as well as the next."

Minue looked at me almost hesitating at the moment until finally Minue nodded and looked to the other guard.

"Inform everyone of the threat immediately! We must ensure the Pharaoh's safety!"

Without hesitation the guards ran off to warn his people of the attack as Minue looked to me fighting a inner battle of his own. " Tell me…can I trust in what you say?"

"At this point my word is all you got."

"That's good enough."

"Then cut the chit-chat and let's go!"

Minue who held onto my arm released me as we raced back towards the celebration hoping for the best yet fearing for the worst. I pushed my muscles as hard as they can muster as I passed by objects and servants in almost a blur. To my amazement Minue was almost as fast as I was seeing that he was able to stay with me as hurried down each corridor. I may not have liked the Pharaoh or how he ran things around here, but despite his loyalties I found myself respecting Minue a little more for his actions.

As we got closer towards the party we heard the scream echoed just in front of us signalling that whatever was going to happen may already have started. Panic ripped through me as I races with my long hair ripping in the wind, and ready to tear some serious ass. But in the moment of the rush I see Minue run down a different direction hauling me with him almost knocking me on my ass from my sudden imbalance.

"What the hell are you doing! The party hall is down that direction!"

"With all the commotion we'd be lucky to get passed the doors, besides I know another way in that's faster and we'll get us closer to the Pharaoh!"

"Alright but if your wrong about this I'll kill you first!"

We continued running to what looked to be a hidden passage way as he opened allow me room to enter first. It was dark and at first I was skeptical but I knew which all the shit going on he was not in the mood to play games with me as I entered making sure he followed at the passage way closed behind us.

Praying nothing would happen was something I knew both of us were praying for with all our hearts as protectors, and almost like family we raced into the danger to save the ones who matter the most to us…even if it meant dying ourselves. "_Until I get there please God, don't let anything happen!"_

**XXX**

After having to deal with the conflict which blew way out of proportion despite everything that happened Memphis still continued with the festivities as he tries to comfort Carol who ignores his attempts to console her.

"Carol look at me, please just say anything."

Carol was still for a moment but looked to Memphis as almost fearfully asked "What exactly did you say to Cassandra to make her so angry?"

Memphis looked puzzled at Carol unsure of why she was asking questions concerning her friend. " I merely reminded her why she was here…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean Carol, the reason I haven't killed her is because not only is she like family to you, but the fact that she possesses knowledge we can use, and power we can wield to make Egypt something even greater." Carol looked at him stunned by his words as he continued "

How could you…"

Carol what's wrong?"

Memphis why-!

The moment Carol was about to say something a blood curling scream echoed outside the dining room doors causing everyone to go silent and alert. Carol who wore a nervous expression along side Memphis as they hear what appears to be a struggle just behind the great thick doors. In her mind Carol did not want to believe it let along think it but at the same time Carol knew Cassandra as being someone who did not let go of something so easily. When something got to Cassie she held a grudge and a very bad one thus without thinking Carol whispered her name causing Memphis to snap his head to her and glared.

"So this is her doing?"

"No Memphis it's not-!"

"Stop protecting her Carol, she's been nothing but trouble since she came and she's caused nothing but trouble now. The woman must be dealt with and whether you like it or not she will be punished! Goddess or not I will not tolerate her any longer!"

"Memphis-!"

"Silence Carol I will hear no more of it!"

Memphis raises himself from his seat and starts shouting orders!

"Guards see what is going on! And if you should find the woman named Cassadra behind the ordeal kill her on sight! "

"No! Memphis please don't!"

As Carol attempts to rise from her seat Memphis pushes her back down despite her struggles as the guards look upon the scene unsure of who's orders to follow. Seeing their hesitation Memphis glares hard at the men and yells once more with more volume.

"I said Go! Defy me and you will die!"

Upon hearing his command the men arm themselves and race out toward the direction of the commotion leaving nothing but murmurs of scared royals as gossip flutters among the room.

"Memphis please your making a mistake!"

Memphis looks sadly at Carol knowing his decision would cost him dearly, but his pride refused to allow him to look weak among other leaders as well as his enemies. He needed to regain control of the situation and set an example, even if the example had to be Cassandra._ "That woman is nothing but a omen…if only she had never met Carol, if only she had never come then I wouldn't have to make Carol suffer."_

As Memphis thoughts cause him to grow to hate Cassandra's existence even more a huge bang at the doors catches his attention, and everyone watches in silence as the door silently opens and one of the guards who left comes stumbling into the room in walking in a odd manner.

"What's the matter with him?" Carol asked as she sees the almost dead look in the guard's eyes. _"Why does he seem like a zombie?"_

As Carol watches the man in silence Memphis loses his patience and rises from Carol rushing toward the guard "What happened!"

The guard's lack of response only served to anger Memphis even more as he roughly grabbed the solider shaking him violently for answers " Say something you idiot! What-!"

But Memphis could say anymore the guard's head fell clean off his body as the head bounced to the floor and rolled to a complete stop. Memphis stepped back in shock as the body collapsed to it's knees with the blood gushing from the neck wound and spattering across his feet making his slightly sickened. The room grew silent with a few screams from a princess or two causing Carol to quickly stand as she began looking around trying to find something out of place. In the corner of her eye I spots a suspicious figure, as it begins moving swiftly toward Memphis and in a instant draws a dangerous blade in his hand.

"Memphis watch out!"

With quick reflex Memphis manages to dodge the blade of the attacker but is surprised from behind by another attack as the other two figures jump out from the shadows and knock Memphis to the ground placing a blade to his throat. As Memphis attempts to struggle the other two perpetrators begin dodging intervening bystanders and race toward Carol with their blades drawn and ready to kill.

A few men who bravely intercept Carol's attackers, try to fend them off but proved no match for these natural born killers as they torn through the men with ease leaving blood and pieces of their bodies tearing to the floor. Prettified by fear Carol watches the demon's in black approach her as one of them raises his blade before Carol, leaving her to do nothing but hear the voice of the man she loves screaming for her. _Is this how I'm going to die?_

Carol watches the blade come down on her as slowly as watching time go still in the moment of adrenaline. She waited for what was intended to befall on her, her fate, her destiny, she waited for the pain that would lead her to her demise however it was a pain that never came for the moment the blade was about to strike Carol also saw Cassandra leap from the shadows at her side sending a power kick to the assassin's face knocking him into the air with great force and slamming into his partner who was attempting to intervene. Food and such went scattering everywhere as the men crash into the table breaking it under their weight leaving Carol stunned and relieved at what happened. Carol then turns her stare at Cassandra who stands protectively before her with her black robes whipping around her as violently as her thick brown hair.

"Sorry assholes but if you want to get to her you'll have to get past me first. And trust me you don't stand a chance no matter how good you are."

**XXX**

Cassandra gets into a fighting stance prepared to take them on as Carol begins to panic and attempts to stop her friend from getting killed like the men who just died before her.

"Cassandra what are you doing! That's-!" But before Carol could say anymore Minue grabbed Carol by the shoulder attempting to keep her from the danger.

"Carol we must get you out of here, it is not safe."

Shaking her head Carol attempts to shake off Minue's grip who only tightens for her safety. " No General Minue I'm not going anywhere without Memphis or Cassandra! I must stay!"

"But your Highness-!"

"Don't worry about it Carol just stay back out of the way and let me deal with this!"

"Are you insane Cassandra! Your going to get yourself killed!"

"I won't die so long as you believe in me. Trust in me and I'll save the man you love so much!"

Carol was silent as she watched Cassandra in a way she never thought Cassandra could be. At the moment Cassandra looked powerful, her courage was something to be feared and admired and in that instant even in the face of death Cassandra stood before the reapers themselves and smiled in a way that made death flinch in fear.

"I trust you! But I want you both back alive you hear me! I don't want to see you die!"

"You got it."

Without warning I leaped into the air twisting my body into a full summer slat as I land on the head of one of the recovering assassins and flip to the steady side of the long table in a cat like crouch and smile at them in a taunting jester.

Everyone is shocked by my action as the assassin as the standing assassin leaps onto the table and rushes toward with a really pissed expression as he attempts to take a swipe a me. I pick up a blade from the table and quickly slice my robes in two making it easier for me to move as I easily dodge every attack, heck you could even say I was dancing by how frustrated the guy was getting seeing that I couldn't stop myself from smiling. With a quick flip I sent a swift kick to my opponent's jaw causing him to stumble back from the force and with a quick rush I twist my body sending one of my legs right under his feet that send him crashing into the floor. By that time I look to see his fallen companion leap onto the table with caution as he approaches me, I smirk getting cocky and rise getting back into battle stance with the dagger in hand. I extent my hand out giving the assassin a taunting jester to come forward.

"Step forward big boy and show me what you got."

This pisses him off even more and he begins attacking which I dodge with great ease. I feel everyone's eyes upon me as I battle the assassin missing connecting blows with blows and metal with metal. As he looks to thrust his weapon I dodge to the side connecting my fist with his face sending off the table. Too occupied with my opponent I realize the other guy behind me as he slashes my shoulder open.

"Cassandra!" Carol screams as I stumble dropping my dagger in the process of attempting to steady myself from the sudden shock of pain I foolishly let happen. "_Shit! I got too excited with these two I forgot about the one holding Memphis down!" _As I turn to my cheating opponent clutching my arm I see Memphis race to Carol as she embraces her which causes me to feel a little better to see he's alive despite being their new target. _"Well as bad as it looks at least I don't have to worry about him now."_

"Cassandra! Memphis please help her!" Carol screams as Memphis sensing her worry tries to call for help to aid me against my attackers.

"Minue! Where the hell are my guards!"

"I don't know they've should have been here by now!" Minue looks frantically as he tries to find someone whom he can get communication through to his people. Seeing no one near who can help Minue grasps his sword in frustration. "Where the hell is everyone!"

As Cassandra attempts to hold her own Minue realizes that Cassandra is tiring quickly and draws his blade prepared to jump into the fight but the moment he attempts to move Minue sees a servant rushing to his side with his face written in great panic.

"Sir I've just got word that the guards were attacked on their way here they will not make it here in time!"

This angered Minue as he gripped the servant and glared with a look that would kill. As Memphis steps forward grabbing the servant by his robes causing the poor messenger to fear for his life.

"Don't make excuses! Find a way to get them here and get them here now!"

During the turmoil realized I wasn't going to be getting any help anytime and came to the conclusion I would most likely have to kill these guys if I was planning to make it out of here alive. I never killed anyone before and I never thought of it as being right for anyone to take a life for any reason, but sometimes I understood in certain circumstances you find you don't have that kind of liberty because that choice to do the right thing might just be your last. As much as I don't want to kill, I'm not looking to die either and these guys aren't going to cut me any slack. _"This sucks...however it is inevitable."_

"I'll tell you guys one thing, you assassin don't play. However with circumstances being what they are I can't let you walk out of here alive, because not only are you a threat to me but also a threat to those I care for and that already makes you dead in my eyes." I push my long hair out of my face as they approach me ready to attack with everything they've got. "So forgive me for what I'm about to do, and understand this was nothing personal."

In a heartbeat the three assassins began their assault on me as I ruthlessly fight them off without a weapon leaving me in a great disadvantage. With another swipe at my injury another guy cuts me across the stomach leaving me stumbling at the edge of the table. Out of anger I get close enough to kick the guy in the nuts and flip off the table attempting to place some distance between me and the two remaining assassins that come charging after me.

I take a look at myself to see my robes completely in tatters as I see my wounds bleeding all over the place. _"I need to finish this quickly otherwise I'm done!"_

I hold strong ready for the next attack as one shoots to make a stab at me but I grip his arm and pull him towards me slamming my elbow right into his nose causing him to scream as I hear his nose break, I use this opportunity to snap my leg out and hurl him over my shoulder right into his buddy causing them both to crash to the floor. "Shit I'm starting to feel dizzy…"

In my moment of vulnerability the recovered assassin comes from behind me and attempts to make a stab but before the contact is made I hear the impact of metal as I turn to see Minue with his long sword as he shoves the attacker away from us and takes a protective stance before me. I look up to him a little shocked and in awe at his action just now thinking to myself _" Okay now that's hot."_I feel myself pulled back into reality after I mentally slap myself and I stand ready as the two of us are circled by our attackers with our bodies back to back.

"Are you alright Cassandra?" Minue asked sounding concerned for my wellbeing which I was grateful but at the same time didn't like the face that someone from here actually saved my ass and put me in their debt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who told you to step in!"

Minue raised his eyebrow and scowl like a child getting lectured. "I just saved you and you ask such a question? Don't I get a kiss or a thanks?"

"I didn't ask for your help. And I don't owe you any favors so don't' expect shit from me!" I made my tone as serious as I could but from what I could tell this guy just wasn't taking me serious. But more than anything I hope he didn't see my blush from his comment.

"Sorry to say you looked like you could use some, but if it's all the same to you why don't we finish conversation another time when you not so edgy…"

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." I raise my fists ready for whatever hell these guys got coming as Minue smirks at my response and laughed taking it as a joke that made me a little irritated. "As you wish. But you still owe me."

I roll my eyes at his response _"Great now I'm never going to live this down."_

Upon seeing an opening the assassins launch an attack causing me and Minue to separate from our defensive position. As I fight trying to hold off my attacker who seems far more skilled than his two partners I see Minue being attacked form behind as they slice his back causing him to slam to the floor.

"MInue!" I shout as I attempt to rush to his aid but in my moment of distraction the most skilled assassin leaps from his position and lands a kick to my face sending across the floor. I look up at him to see him smiling at me and I glare hard feeling the blood from my busted lip. _"Oh this fucker's so dead."_

"What's the matter witch? Don't tell me you're going to cry?" The bastard taunts trying to press my buttons, but I didn't fall for it. Because if there's one thing I learned you never let your anger get the best of you, because the moment you do then you've already lost.

With get effort I kept my cool and I raised myself while wiping my bleeding lip and replacing it with a sick smile of my own that causes my smiling enemy to suddenly loose his sense of humor. " Oh, no my friend you're mistaken if you think I'm going to cry, in fact the only thing you're going to hear is my laughter as I'm tearing your sorry ass limb from limb into the next life!" I saw him pale as I feel my twisted side take over making me bolder if not insane.

"We'll see about that."

I smirk as I see her ready for another attack as I look him in the eye and for a moment I feel his fear. "Careful what you wish for."

At that moment he pulls a sword from his side and charges causes realization to suddenly hit me as I once again realize I'm am left unarmed and almost too injured to dodge this next attack. Panic begins to set in as I see no way to possibly dodge such a weapon with a wide range safely as I'm left to brace myself for the impact. But then something unexpected happens as I see the man with long hair step from the crowd drawing his blade form his side.

"Woman Catch!"

I look at the blade swirling towards me and as if on instinct I reach for it successfully grasping the handle just in time to meet my attacker's blade. The impact force his placed on his blade causes his to crack against mine causing him to flinch. With this chance I sweep under his feet causing him to tumble as I twirl with my robes and hair flying in swift directions slicing the man's stomach clean open. The man screams in agony as his blood splatters on my form and I race past the falling man trying to hold his guts toward his companions who decide to intervene. With ease I slice the second assassin across the chest sending him slamming into some steps as I step over him twirling the blade before plunging it right into him as I watch him choke on his own blood while the life fades from his eyes. _"This shit is really going to haunt me now."_

I look to my last opponent holding Minue down and decides out of fear to make a run for it. _"Not so fast."_

In reflex I grab one of his comrades throwing knives sling it right at him as I nails him in the leg going right threw. The man stumbles as he tries to remove the blade but immediately freezes upon see my towering form as I point my blade at his throat. _"Checkmate."_

I feel the blood pulsing through my body as I allow my instincts to take over chanting _kill him, kill him, destroy him! _I see nothing but red as I smile down on his pitiful form, the man who had the nerve to try and kill me, the bastard that tried to kill Carol. The room is silent as the scent of blood filled the air, giving it a sickly sweet tension that only added to the irony I was about to bestow of the poor soul at my feet. I feel everyone's gaze on my form while my gaze holds that of the assassin who stares fearfully into mine. I step forward slamming my foot into his chest feeling something crack under the pressure and place my blade to his throat prepared to deliver the final blow. But before I can do it, before I felt myself slip too far in, I feel a small form slam against me as her arms wrap around my body trying to restrain my movements. I snap out of whatever state I was in to catch a glimpse of Carol's shaken form begging me with tears in her eyes to stop. I freeze but do not attempt to release my hold on the sword or the man under my foot. I was almost too scared to.

"Cassandra please stop! That's enough, you don't need to kill him!"

I flinch under Carol's words but Memphis cuts in as he steps toward Carol and me.

"What the hell are you talking about Carol! This man just tried to kill you! Now is not the time to be merciful!"

"No matter what he did he's still a human being!"

I feel Carol's grip tighten as I grit my teeth at the complex situation. "Carol this world isn't as safe as ours, if you get too careless and show mercy to every person that comes to take your life it will make it that much harder to keep you and everyone you love safe." I turn my hard gaze to her and press the sword tip into the assassin's shoulder causing him to scream " Look at him Carol, and tell me how many lives do you think this trash destroyed for the sake of profit, do you think he was merciful? Did he even cared? Are people like this really worth saving at all!"

Carol shook her head as tears ran down her eyes, the sight itself was heartbreaking like a child trying to understand something that just didn't seem right despite being wrong. "No but you are! I don't want you to have to kill anyone for my sake or for any reason! I don't want to see you suffer because I know your suffering now and I don't want you to hurt anymore!"

I was stunned by her words, surprised beyond all reason that unconsciously I slowly removed my blade from the assassin's shoulder and stepped away from him. By all means she hit the nail on the head, and by God she knew me almost too well. I looked to Carol who looked at me before thrusting herself into my form en-caging me in a powerful embrace. I didn't try to hug her out of fear I would get her form dirty in the blood of the men I killed but more than anything I was scared to try. I felt so dirty that I began to shake as I let my long hair cover my eyes trying to hide my shame of the deed I'd done and yet no matter the cause or how noble reason was I didn't feel good about taking another life but now that I've crossed that line I feared I could never stop either.

"I know what you're saying Carol but…I can't change what I've already done. Since you've never taken a life I don't expect you to understand and for your sake I pray you never do, because when you do it stays with you…stains you in a way you can never go back. " I fake a laugh as she looks at me seeing something different in my eyes that she didn't like.  
"I'm…really screwed up."

"Don't say that! Don't act like this is something you have to do! So don't talk about yourself like you're a bad person cause your not! You didn't do anything wrong!"

I smile as I feel a tears in my eye and allow the sword to fall from my hand as I embrace Carol silently thanking her for understanding something I'd probably never admit out loud. Everyone watches with astonishment at the scene. I release my grasp stepping away from Carol as I look to her.

"I know I'm not a bad person but I'm still responsible for my own actions Carol. And as long as I have someone to protect I will do everything in my power to keep them safe even if I must damn my own soul to do it. Keeping you and everyone you love safe is not something I feel I have to do, because it is something I choose to do, not because you're a queen, a goddess, or my friend, but because we are sisters and that's something I cherish more than anything."

"Cassandra…"

I smile at Carol before turning away with her watching silently from behind. On my way I pick up the sword that saved my ass from the floor and as I passed Memphis I looked to Memphis who in turn watched me with a curious manner as I cleaned the bloody blade with my tattered robes.

"Memphis I trust you can handle the rest from here?"

Memphis stares at me for a moment and finally nods his head. "Yes you've done enough, you may retire for the night."

"Good to hear." I said as I walked toward the exit. I barely make it half way before his voice stops me as I turn to face him. With his back to me and in the moment almost seeming shy.

"What is it?"

He was silent for a moment as if deciding something until finally speaking. "Thank you…for saving Carol, for that I am in you debt."

"Think nothing of it. I did what anyone would have done. My action is nothing special."

As if irritated by my response Memphis turned around as his green eyes burn into mine wearing a look of displeasure. "Woman you are too humble! I pay you a compliment and you still you continue to deny my will which is both insulting and something I truly despise…but even still you are a fine warrior and I as well as Egypt are blessed to have you in our presence. And I am truly sorry for any disrespect or discomfort I have caused you during your stay. And as much as it will take me to learn to tolerate your behavior I do hope that you will come to see Egypt as your home so that you may always be able to protect those closest to you."

I look at Memphis unsure of what to say as I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and look away trying to use my hair to hide the fact I was touched by his small speech just now. As I look back I see Carol joining him at his side as they take each others hands and smile together at me reminding me of a couple you'd only see in fairy tales. I looked at Carol and then I looked to him and smiled before bowing my head in respect and finally turning away to face the crowd of royals and leaders who watch me with amazement and respect as they step aside clearing a path for me. I look to Minue who is with them as he nods his head and I return the jester and begin walking.

On my way out I spot the handsome man who threw me his sword during my battle and turn to him while holding out his blade in order to return it to him. While he watches me curiously I studied his features and felt myself blush seeing his pale blue eyes that held me where I stood. _"There's no doubt about it, this guy is hot…and I bet he's a real heart breaker too."_

For a moment nothing passes between us and I begin to feel awkward with all the eyes burning into my form until I finally decide to break the ice and get it over with.

"I believe this belongs to you. Thank you for lending it to me when you did, it really saved my ass."

His eye's widened by my use of words but took a smirk as found it somewhat amusing before reaching out and taking his blade from my hands. As he straighten up I once again saw his long silver lock fall from the inside of his blue turban as silver color of the strand made me almost tempted to reach out and touch. I love his hair just as much as I love his eyes, they were both captivating and at the same time made him that much dangerous to me for some reason.

"I'm glad I could help, and are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't live with."

He raised an eyebrow at my response, but then again I bet most girls would be crying or whining at this point. "But you're wounded from you battle, will you not need help getting back to your room?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll make it back. Now if you'll excuse me I have blood to wash out of my hair and I'm hardly up for any friendly conversation at this point."

The man smiles as he nods in understanding " I understand very well, it was nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Cassandra…call me Cassandra and you?"

"I very well, it was nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Cassandra…call me Cassandra and you?"

"Izumi..."

On the outside I was smiling but on the inside my head is screaming. _"Get out now. Before you do something crazy!" _

"Well I'll see you around Izumi…"

"Indeed I look forward to it."

As I turn to leave I feel myself blushing like a school girl as I feel my hormones kick into overdrive. " No, no, no, no! Bad Cassandra! Don't even think about it! He's just playing with you!"

As I manage to think clearly and cage in my desires as I leave the dining room I notice Isis in the corner of my eye as I feel her intense gaze upon my receding form. I pretended not to notice as I turned the corner heading toward my room contemplating the attack and Isis herself.

As I finally make it to my room I approach a pair of servants nearby as they stare wide eyed at my form almost lost for words which for a fact I don't blame them. _" I bet I look like a crazy woman or something with all this blood on me."_

"Um…this is going to sound weird but could you prepare a bath and gather me some medical supplies for my injuries?"

They stood there for a minute staring at each other in question until nodding.

"Y-Yes my lady it will be ready shortly."

"Cassandra."

The servant paused as I smiled and spoke my intention clearly. "Please you don't have to address me so formally just call me Cassandra."

" B-But we can't do that my lady! You are our Queen's sister!"

"_Sister?"_ For a moment I thought about why they would think me and Carol were related until I remember my little speech that would have caused the misunderstanding. As weird as it was I figured it was too late to correct any misunderstandings. "_Screw it, just go along with it."_

"I see were you coming from, but if it's all the same to you I'd still like it if you'd call me by my name as I'd to also come to learn both your names as well as everyone who works within the palace. Since I am not familiar with your customs I hope you and the people of Egypt will treat me kindly during my stay. Because regardless of your station you are still very important to the Pharaoh and deserve to be recognized every now and again for you hard work. " I raise my hand out to them and smile " So please take care of me."

As I watch the girls I notice tears start forming in their eyes and suddenly the two fall to the floor bowing at my feet thanking me for my kind complement. The action took me by surprised but made me see that despite being hard working they are probably never thanked for the things they do which made me feel a little bad for them. Without further interruption they quickly prepared me a beautiful bath and brought me the medicine to treat my wound. I thanked them once again for the trouble and dismissed them as they left wearing bright smiles adding to the fact that one little compliment can go a long way.

As I stripped my tattered attire and slipped into the warm water. I flinched at the pain from my wounds as I submerged my body into the water allowing it to grow accustom to the pain. I close my eyes trying to think of any clues as to the reason behind the staged assassination.

These were skilled assassins and yet instead of killing Memphis like anyone would have thought they simple knock him out of the way and went after Carol instead "…_but that would make no sense seeing that Memphis is Egypt's ruler unless…Carol was their true target the entire time!"_

As I pieced together everything I begin rubbing the blood from my form while watching the once clear water become red. I scowl in disgust and finally dunk underneath the water and allowing myself to stay underneath blocking everything out._ "During the attack many of the rulers were willing to jump to Carol's aid at any time which shows she is more valuable alive than dead. The only one who didn't really react was Isis, but from the looks of it Isis looked pretty pissed at me on my way out meaning…."_ I opened my eyes in the water as realization hit me as I busted from under the water. "I must have gotten in the way."

I looked at my hand stained in blood and glared as I gripped it into a fist. I was pissed in fact I wanted more than anything to go look for Isis and drag her out for the snake she was. _"But I have no proof to connect her to the crime and on top of that if I do something reckless I might just place myself in a bad spot again seeing that she must hold a high position around this place. Which also means I'm going to have to watch my back." _I was quiet as I let my hand fall back into the water and simple lean to the side of the bath letting my had lay at the edge. _"There's no doubt about it. This had to be Isis, even now she's still trying to get Carol killed without getting her hands dirty."_

I knew what I had to do, but simply saying what I needed to do was going to be harder than it seemed. I needed a plan to expose Isis for what she really was…but I knew it was going to take time and time wasn't what I had to spare. _"At all costs I have to make sure she never gets her hands on Carol. I have to draw that bitch out."_

As I feel a migraine coming along I raise my hand to my head as I sit up flustered and sore from my leaning position in the bath realizing it wasn't the best idea. _"Even though the bath is nice I never thought I'd say this but I really miss my bath tub."_

Not that it was a bad or anything but it felt more like a swim in a pool than a normal bath, and being a girl of simple tastes it made me feel out of my element. And what made the feeling even more paranoid was the fact that it was a little too dark and way too quiet which made it difficult to relax in such an open area. _"Man, I feel like I could get jumped any moment. Why the hell didn't I bring my gun with me!"_

As my feeling of uneasiness intensifies I feel a presence in the room as I remain quiet trying to track any movement. When I hear nothing I feel the hair stand at the back of my neck as I see a shadow hover over the water behind my form from the shadows. I pretend not to notice as I reach for a bottle and quickly turn throwing the bottle right at the figure causing it to shatter at the wall.

"Alright don't fuck with me! Who the hell are you!" The figure silently watches me before I hear a chuckle from a voice I found to be familiar, as the figure approaches me I grasp another bottle preparing to strike him out until I come face to face with the man called Izumi. I feel my stance sag as I feel my face out with embarrassment and quickly sink into the deepest part attempting to cover much as possible but failing miserably. "Oh God this can't be happening! What the hell is he doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me or something!"

"My aren't we jumpy?" he says as he looks at me smirking and crosses his arms as he begins walking around the bath. I follow him with my eyes never breaking contact which makes him eve more amused. "But there's nothing to fear, I will not harm you."

"Then by all means get the fuck out!"

"You're a very shy creature despite your abilities, tell me is this your first time naked before a man?"

I feel myself blush a new shade of red wanting to die at the moment as I glared at him who stood curiously waiting for my reply which is answered after throwing another bottle or two in his direction which he dodge. "That's none of your damn business!"

Izumi raise a brow before leaning against a beam looking me up and down. "Really? Well whatever the case maybe rest assured you have nothing to be ashamed about seeing you are very beautiful."

"What's this guy trying to pull?" I think as I see him but shake off my uneasy feeling "Look as much as I appreciated you helping me back there does not mean I'm doing you any favors. So if you want to leave here with your manhood intact you will get the fuck out now!"

"A woman should not use such foul language it is UN-lady like and soils your beauty."

"I don't give a shit! I just want to finishing bathing in private now leave cause this is your final warning!"

"You are truly a very edgy creature, reminds me of a cornered lion with its teeth and claws bared. I bet you'd be cute if you were a little friendlier."

"Sorry but I don't get cuddly with guys I don't know, so go try that bullshit on someone else cause I'm not biting."

Izumi raises his hands in front of him in surrender and approaches the bath make me back up as he stops at the edge and bends down "I had no such intentions, if anything I'm more attracted to your skills as a fighter. The fact that you are beautiful is an added benefit on my part."

"_Is he complementing me or insulting me?"_

"Sorry but I don't play well with others nor am I interested putting on a show for anyone."

"Really but you just said you didn't know me? How do you know I'm really a bad guy?"

"Because when men approach a woman he always has a hidden agenda. Whether it's for a free fuck or to gain an edge of something it's apparent that no matter how much time changes the mind of a man rarely dose." _"Here especially."_

"Hmm, you are wise as you are knowledgeable that is very commendable coming from a woman. I could fall for you if I wasn't already in love with someone else."

After hearing him say that I felt that girly feeling inside me die instantly as I look upon him in disgust. It bothered me to have him near me but now it just annoyed the shit out of me even more. "Yeah whatever go spill your sob story to someone who cares, and leave."

The look I was shooting him must have told him he was on dangerous grounds now as I saw something in his eyes but was gone the second he stood up and turned away "As you wish, but you'd be wise not to show such disrespect towards me again because next time I may not be so merciful."

This words held truth to his threat but I wasn't scared. I chuckled causing him to look over his shoulder as I stared at him with an arrogant smirk "Right back at you, Izumi."

He stares at me looking slightly annoyed and walks away just as silently as he came. I watch his retreating form until I can no longer see it and sigh shaking my head of my embarrassment and quickly begin gathering my things before another pervert decides to bust in on me from the shadows. "Note to self, have gun on you at all times." As I prepared to leave I hear a quick movement in the shadows as I hear footsteps running down a corridor hidden in darkness. I feel another blush come over me as I grit my teeth yelling for all to hear.

"Okay that it! This is the last time I ever use this fucking bath room!"

**XXX**

I watched from the shadows as the girl named Cassandra bathed in careful movements as if waiting for something to come bursting from the darkness to attack her. She seemed ready for the attack, almost too prepared for it making me grit my teeth as I try plotting ways to get her out of my way.

I watch this woman, who claims to be Carol's sister despite that fact they look nothing alike, this guardian, this protector, this obstacle in my path. Carol was a plague the moment she came into my life and now I've got this witch to worry about as well, truly I must not be in good favors with the Gods. I've tried countless times trying to kill Carol and now with her it will only be that much more difficult, but how will I do it. And more so what other powers dose that girl possess besides the ones she's clearly shown.

My thoughts are interrupted by a noise as the girl quickly turns to her intruder who revealed himself to be the Hittite Prince Izumi. I watch the interaction as the prince attempts to gain information off the girl only to find his flirting charm to be no effect what so ever, if anything this girl is far more difficult than Carol and much more defiant as she holds no fear for those with authority. She is powerful and she knows it, and that is what makes her an even greater problem. I continue to watch as they exchange their final words, as I can see based on his departing form that the girl has sparked his interest. I watch her a little longer as I see her lost deep in thought before shaking her head and preparing to leave her bath. I take that as my cue and quickly duck into the darkness plotting my next move.

**XXX**

From the moment I first saw that girl I knew something was very odd about that girl, not just by her appearance or her actions but the fact that she held the same sort of will that reminded me of Carol's. It wasn't long before I realized that simple girl was not only an extremely talented fighter with exceptional skill but was also related to Carol herself. The idea itself was shocking seeing that Carol and that girl look nothing alike but judging by how close they are it was clear they held a strong bond to each other that was thicker than blood. As I peer into the starlight sky upon the balcony near my quarters, I hear a silent movement indicating that Luka my most faithful body guard and spy had come to my side.

"Your Highness you called for me?"

I did not turn to Luca as I addressed him but he knew me well enough that the action wasn't nessicary. "Yes Luca, I want you to keep your eye on the girl named Cassandra and see that she does not get in the way of our plans to capture Carol."

"Should I kill her?"

I thought about it almost considering it but upon seeing her managing to take on three trained assassins by herself I didn't want to chance underestimating her abilities.

"No, believe or not she is stronger than she looks, and appears wiser beyond her years despite being a woman. Just watch her carefully for any weaknesses that we may be able to use in the future. If I am to obtain Carol and make her mine the last thing I want is to get into a confrontation with this woman if I can avoid it."

"I understand my lord. I will not fail you."

As I hear Luca disappear into the shadows I look into the moonlight as I feel the dry cool air flow through my hair. As I recall the events I remember the girls powers of observation as well as her fighting spirit against Pharaoh Memphis, her actions as well as her defiance reminded me of a great stallion refusing to be tamed…a stunning yet dangerous creature.

"This woman like Carol must possess some kind of great power which would be why Memphis is so eager to have her under his control and with her abilities surely his army would gain a great advantage if she were to bestow on them the secrets of her arts. If I'm able to obtain Carol it would be wise to try and tempt her to join our side as both a opportunity as well as collateral. However she has shown me that she will not be easily manipulated like other women. Indeed like Carol she is like an animal that refuses to be tamed…._I'd better keep my eyes on this one."_

**XXX**

As I finally make it to my room I look around to find certain things have been added such as what looked like a closet which most likely had extra clothing I would be wearing for the rest of my stay here and chest at the foot of my bed. In some relief the chain around my bed was no longer present but it was too early to say they really trusted me but wouldn't put it past them if they did it out of fear than courtesy.

As I take in my room I realize I'm missing my bag which almost sets me in panic mode as I quickly race toward the doors about to tear the whole palace apart when the moment I open the door Carol is standing on the other side with my bad in hand.

I sigh in relief as I let her inside. "Thank god I thought I lost it. Carol you are a life saver."

"I'd figured you'd come looking for it sooner or later. And don't worry no one's been through it so everything you packed should still be in there."

"Thanks, after everything that's happened tonight this was the last thing I needed to worry about."

"Are you still bothered by those men you killed? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really I mean…there was no way around it and if I didn't kill them they would have killed you or perhaps even done worse. But still even after doing what I did I still can help but feel less human because of it, even though I never intended to be a monster. I wanted to save lives, but only became something less for it."

"You're not a bad person Cassandra."

"I don't have to be a bad person to do bad things Carol. I just need a reason to do it. And I think that's why it scares me sometimes, because in most cases it's almost too damn easy."

"Cass-"

Just as Carol is about to say something a servant comes right in making me all of a sudden snap at the rude interruption causing the poor girl to jump at my voice.

"God dammit can't a girl have a little privacy already! What the hell do you people want I mean can't you see we're talking here!"

"Oh…u-Um I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

As the girl runs out Carol give me a glare which I look back with a raise brow. "Cassandra what was that for!"

"What do you think! It's bad enough these people don't know how to knock around here but it seems they just jump out of nowhere! It's so annoying!"

Seeing my strange and jumpy behavior Carol ponders my reaction and finally comes to a conclustion. "Cassandra did…something happen during your bath?"

I feel my mouth twitch as I turn to her "Don't even go there Carol…don't even go there."

As I turn placing my bad on the bed, the door slams open as Memphis's voice booms into the room causing me and Carol to jump.

"Carol I've been looking all over for you!"

I look to Carol pointing at Memphis "You see what I mean. Out of nowhere like roaches."

"What's the matter with you?" Memphis asks not liking my reaction to him just now.

"Would it be asking too much if I request a lock on my door?"

Memphis raises a head and crosses his arms while throwing me a questioning look "Why do you need a lock?"

I don't bother looking at him as I start digging through my back as he gets closer trying to get a look at what I got. "Believe me when I say it's for everyone's protection."

"How does that-"

"Just do Memphis, trust me the palace will be more peaceful that way."

"_You know me so well Carol."_

"Fine I'll have a lock placed in your room, anything else you'd like to add?"

I think for a moment tempted by the offer but decide not to push my luck seeing I've barley earned his favor at all and said. "Curtains...lots and lots of thick black curtains."

At that point I look to Memphis who stared at me like I just grew a head and slowly starts backing away taking Carol with him "I see…Carol it's about time we go to our room now. Come along."

Carol nods oblivious of the action just now and turns waving to me as I lead them out. "Alright, see you in the morning Cassandra, and have a good night."

"Same to you-oh and Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Congrats on your marriage…"

With that Carol smiles as she looks up towards Memphis before looking back as I finish "…just don't forget to use protection before having fun tonight. Don't want a demon spawn running around too early now do we?"

I smirk as I see the look on both their faces as I start laughing before I close the door before hearing Memphis bitch and Carol screaming my name. It was priceless and for a moment something I really needed to get the edge off. As I look around my room for awkward precaution push my closet in front of the door as I head for my bed if I could call it that and collapsed under the soft cushion surface. For a moment I stared at my ceiling through the faint light the torch flames could muster.

At that moment I came to realize I was missing many things from my life in the present such as AC, internet, and electricity. As time went on more and more things began adding to the list making me really glade I was born in the time period I was born into but curse the fact I got thrown into this one and sigh at my helpless situation as I quickly dig though my backpack and pull out my MP3 player placing the head phones into my ears allowing the music to take me away from this place if only for a moment. I thanked God I had brought enough batteries to last me a few months but even now I was dreading the day I would run out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the late update! With school, work, and a manga on the side it's hard to make time for everything to get all the things you wanna do done in a single 24 hour period but no worries I do what I can to get as much done despite how long it takes. And with your support I'll do my best to update as much as I can.

Please Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Learning As You Go**

* * *

I didn't know where I was when I opened my eyes…in fact all I could see within the abyss was the empty darkness that held so many secrets from me. I looked around myself to find that I was floating beneath a great body of water where the darkness seemed to gather. I didn't understand why I was dreaming such a thing but the moment I looked down into the abyss I saw the darkness surround me and begin pulling me deeper into its depths. With all my strength I fought to free myself but found my attempts useless as I was pulled beneath the surface only to catch that faint glimpses of sunlight that danced above the crystal surface of the water before until only darkness remained.

For a minute I thought I was dead because for a long time I didn't feel anything, all I did was lay drifting within the shadows not sure where I was going or if where I was harbored any possible danger. I didn't scared or afraid like most in my situation would have been, until I started hearing voices emerge from the darkness and at that point that's when shit got weird. At first I couldn't understand what they were saying because whatever they were trying to tell me was coming at me from all sides, in all directions and irritably all at once. I wanted to stop listening but the way they sounded and the chilling edge their voices spoke made it seem like I would regret later if I push it aside.

"_What are they saying? What are they trying to tell me?"_ I thought to myself as I try hard to listen and understand.

I waited to see if by miracle a message would make it through to me but then suddenly the whispers grew louder all at once as their message became incoherent for me to understand let alone tolerate. Like nails on a chalk board the created a loud screech the forced me to quickly cover my ears with my hands and tuck my legs to my body trying to silence the area around me. Without warning the voices suddenly stop leaving nothing but a chilling silence that left me quite shaken. I open my eyes once more to see that I'm no longer trapped in the darkness but to my surprise I'm standing before Memphis's throne room not sure of how I got there or why for that matter. I looked around trying to find something to explain what the hell was going on until suddenly I felt a searing pain tear into my back and through my chest. My mind went blank but it didn't take a genius to know I just got stabbed pretty badly as I felt myself hit the floor with the taste of blood filling my mouth. I gather what strength I could muster to look down upon myself to see the object of a sharp blade or dagger piercing through my body as I feel myself slipping away. For that moment the pain left me with no voice, no room for rational thought and yet I forced myself to turn around to see my attacker. For a moment I would have guessed this to be the work of Isis, but the face I saw was not whom I was expecting, in fact I almost didn't want to believe it.

"No...C-Carol?" I watched Carol who looked to me with tears falling from her eyes as I struggle to understand what was going on "Carol…w-why?" I manage to say "WHY!?"

I feel tears stinging my eyes as I try to get my body to move but I could not move no matter how hard I tried, nothing would listen to me. I was helpless and going into shock and pretty soon I was going to die and by the hands of my own friend no less. Someone I trusted above everything else. I look at her trying to find the answers but I didn't like the look in her eyes as the tears she shed turn to blood as they fell from her eyes and upon her white robes staining her in crimson. It was a terrifying sight, a horrible thing to watch as she finally spoke almost in pain to whisper.

"I'm sorry Cassie…I so sorry." She said as more crimson tears fell from her bloodshot eyes. I reach for her as I feel the darkness start to consume me once more. I feel myself slipping away as I watch Carol turn away and start to walk leaving me alone in the pool of my own blood. I was scared but more than anything I was angry, angry at her for doing this to me. _"I trusted her, cared for her, and she betrayed me!"_ I thought as I feel myself draw my hidden gun and aim it right at her retreating form. _"If I'm going down Carol, I'm taking you with me."_

" An eye…for and eye, my friend." I whisper as I feel my finger tighten around the trigger, I'm shaking as I feel my pain begin to overwhelm me as I watch just in time to see her to look back to give me one last glace before I suddenly pulled the trigger and with a jolt awoke to the sound I hear a really large… _BANG!_

At the instant of hearing the loud noise my eyes snap open and out of reflex I jump off the bed and slam right onto the floor leaving one leg remaining on the edge of the bed. I moan as I feel the knock on my head from the unpleasant intrusion as I look around to hear the loud bagging sounds coming from the door followed by loud cussing noises from whom I assumed was Memphis.

"_Damn can't a girl get some sleep around here…" _I think to myself as I allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness of my room made from the thick curtains I requested for earlier to block out the unwanted sunlight which did wonders for the temperature making it slightly cooler but…made the servants reluctant to enter my room seeing that it was hard to see an inch in front of your face if you weren't familiar with the room placement.

I yawned and attempted to get comfortable on the floor with my fallen blankets seeing I was too lazy to get back on the bed and decided to remain quiet in hopes Memphis would just get tired and leave…sadly the bangs on the door only increased and with great irritation I collected myself from the ground and approached the door hearing voices of Memphis and Carol and a few others I wasn't quite sure of.

"Hey stop banging on the damn door! I'm fucking coming already! Shit!"

"Well hurry up girl! I've been standing here long enough!" I hear Memphis yell on the other side as I roll my eyes at how stupid the whole situation was. _"I swear this dumb ass better not make this a fucking habit or I'll sever his family jewels."_

As I push the dresser a little out of the way just to ease a crack open at the door to see Carol, Minue, some soldier with a bowl cut black hair, and a really pissed off Memphis.

"What the hell do you want?" I say glaring at him through the little crack making it painfully obvious I wasn't a pleasant person to fuck with when it comes to sleep. The people around Carol had come to understand that habit about me, but Memphis had a death wish.

"Woman do you know what time it is?!" he said with a glare.

"Does it look like I care?" I said as I gave him the laziest look I could muster mixed with irritation.

"Apparently not seeing as it is already midday and I've had servants attempt to summon you since first light!"

I was kind of shocked at what he was telling me seeing I didn't hear a thing which was strange since I was usually a light sleeper not to mention my MP3 was already off hours ago to conserve battery life. "What do you mean? I didn't hear anyone."

"That's because you sleep like the dead, hell not even the plagues could wake you from such a slumber! Now I demand you open this door!"

"Alright already just keep you dawn skirt on! And stop screaming at me you're giving me a damn headache!" I slam the door in his face before he could respond causing him to growl in his throat as he and the others wait as I move the dresser away from the door completely allow the others full entry into my quarters. However upon entering the room everyone including Memphis pauses for a good while examining my room veiled in darkness with no source of light. I look lazily at Memphis while still studying everyone's reaction to my style of decorating as he turns to me almost unsure of what to answer.

"My Gods woman what have you done to this room!?"spoke Memphis as he turned to me for an explanation.

I shrugged not really caring to explain my answer not that I should since the reason should have been obvious. "I just covered the windows to keep the sunlight out."

"Why Miss Cassandra…?" asked Minue who seemed a little uneasy about it as well which I didn't see why in the first place.

"Simple I don't like too much sunlight and I burn easily under the rays."

"But how can you even see in this place?! It must be pitch black with the door closed!" spoke Memphis as he attempted to pull the curtains down but stopped with I slapped his hand away like a child trying to snatch a cookie and gave him a glare daring him to do it again.

"I find that you see better when you're blind, besides the room stays cooler like this and people tend not to bother me too much. Now if it's all the same to you I'd like to get back to sleep so why don't you tell me the reason for this visit so you can leave."

Before Memphis could speak Carol appeared out of nowhere and started giving me an earful. "You've slept enough Cassie! It's time for you to get dressed and eat something!"

"But Carol…it's so hot out there!" I jester towards the door revealing the powerful sun light leaking into my room. _"And the last thing I want is to eat breakfast with a bunch of strange sexists' idiots."_

"Don't be so difficult Cassandra, a little sunlight would do you some good."

"Carol there are two things I hate more than anything, heat and people and if history has proven anything more problems tend to occur more often when the two are combined. Can't I just come out when the climate cools down a little?"

Carol shook her head not pleased with my answer as she folded her arms and began dragging me to the closet to get dressed. "Cassie as much as I hate to tell yah, that's not going to happen and you can't keep avoiding the two no matter how much you want to. Now suck it up and deal with it!" With a huff she threw open the door and began tossing robes at me which to my request were all black.

"Easy for you to say, you're a morning person. People like me don't do mornings!"

"It's not even morning anymore!"

"Regardless that's still no reason to have this tyrant trying to break down my door like some kind of crazed psychopath." Even though my back was turned Memphis could still see I was talking about him with my thumb jester and started growling at the comment. Of course me and Carol didn't really notice since we were in the middle of our own little bicker session which finally ended with her forcing me in a chair as she started brushing my hair.

As I allow Carol to do as she pleased I feel another presence come up from behind her and out of nowhere touch a lock of my hair causing me to jump from my seat and hurl the poor soul into the ground. Everyone gasps as I take a good look at him to see the bowl cut solider lying stunned at my feet while I stood ready to kill him for his suspicious action. Luckily I didn't.

"Oh my God, Unus are you alright!?" Carol said as she went to him to check for injuries before turning to me with a lecture. "Cassandra why did you have to flip him so hard?!"

I shrugged not looking to explain myself as I said " He startled me."

As Carol as about to say something the man Caroled called Unus suddenly bowed his head before me, causing me to step back suddenly from the action. "Um…f-forgive me my lady I meant no disrespect! I was merely curious about that markings on your back!"

I ponder for a moment what he could be talking about until I realize that he was referring to the tattoo of a pair of black angel wings I had gotten during my travels. It costs me a pretty penny because of the detail put into it but well worth the time and effort.

"Oh you mean my tattoo?"

I turn my back to everyone raising my hair to give them a full view of my back as I hear everyone gasp.

" A…tattoo?" Emphasized Minue as he and the others guys came closer to inspect my back almost awed by the work.

"Cassie since when did you get a tattoo?!" spoke Carol almost shocked by my little hidden secret, then again I was more or less expecting the same reaction from my parents if not worse.

"I've always had it, you just never noticed it until now. I mean besides the fact that I'm always wearing my hair down it's no surprise you didn't notice before. Hell my parents still don't even know about it."

"Are these markings wings?" Asked Memphis as he studied the detail of my back causing me to feel a little uncomfortable until I finally decided they've seen enough and let my hair fall back into place before turning to face them.

"Yeah, I wanted something different so designed them myself, pretty cool huh?" I said almost too excited as I looked at Memphis and the others who looked deep in thought as if I became more of an enigma to them.

"It is…different." Spoke Minue who's voice didn't seem too convincing but what could I do. Because this was who I was and I'd rather be judged for who I was than liked for what I wasn't. And from the way things looked I was probably already on someone's hit list if not multiples.

**XXX**

By the time I was done dressing and dragged down to the dining area once again I felt the uncomfortable gazes of everyone who held a mild interest in me. And after the battle with the assassins it was even harder to simply blend into the background and disappear like I would have wanted. Once everyone settled down I looked around long enough to see a few old faces along with a couple of new faces whom I assumed were hired help to create tighter security. As conversations took place all around me I decided it was best for me to keep to myself until Carol broke my silence by asking me a question I been dreading since I got here.

"Cassie I was wondering, how about I take you into town and show you around Egypt?"

As if on cue everyone close enough to hear that question just stopped talking among themselves and stopped to stare and Carol and me. Which was really awkward and not to mention rude as hell.

"_Looks like I spoke too soon…"_ I thought to myself as I took another slip of water from my goblet and turned to Carol shaking my head. " I don't think so."

"Why not!? You haven't tried to do anything since you got here, the least you can do is take advantage of the opportunity."

Despite knowing that people were now listening into our conversation I made no attempt to acknowledge them seeing people from this time period lacked proper respect to begin with, not to mention they were all spoiled and probably would have saw it as a right of their own. "I highly doubt that there will be anything interesting to see that I haven't seen already."

"_Besides I've had more than enough of this place than I can stand."_

"But Egypt is full of things to see! Especially in this era!" Carol spoke trying to win me over too bad for her I wasn't as interested in Egypt as much as she was.

"Carol you dragged me all over Egypt in our present time, I think I can be the one to say when I've seen one temple I've seen it all."

"But this will be a whole new experience. If anything we are literally living history!"

"Just cause I'm walking around with the same dead people does not make me anymore willing to do it. It's too dangerous not to mention I don't too so well in the heat."

"You didn't complain back in the present."

"The present had central air, and only thing I've seen close to a fan around this place is a servant holding a what looks to be a giant feather duster than a fan. So yeah it's not going to happen."

"Really Cassandra, I'm surprised at you! Where is your sense of adventure?"

I rolled my eyes knowing she will keep pecking at me on the issue until I cave and turned to her out of humor.

"You not going to drop this until I go aren't you?"

"It would be wiser to surrender now while negotiations are still fresh."

"You say that but I've yet to see what exactly I would be getting out of this whole experience except sunburn?" I look at Carol to see her giving me what she could muster to being the craziest set of puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. I felt myself flinch as she spoke in an almost hushed whisper as I could hear a few men from behind me either choking on their food at the sight or trying to contain their giggles.

"Please Cassie, I really feel safer knowing you're around and I really want you to feel comfortable being here. So please don't shut everyone out."

"_Damn she's too fucking good at this! And she knows it!"_ I think to myself as I shake my head and cross my arms trying to think of a way out of this mess. When nothing came to mind I caved with great reluctance.

"Fine you win, but we'll do it some other time when there aren't so many people to worry about."

"I knew it!" Carol yelled as she leaped from where she was and slammed right into me almost causing me to fall over "I knew you wouldn't say no!" I look around to see some royals giving me some funny looks and others smiling at the interaction which was either cute to them or amusing.

"Don't make me take it back…"

Carol pulls away with a pout on her face as she sees me throwing death glares at people listening in on our conversation. "But you already promised!"

"Yes and I'm sure half the people here will probably back you up on that, but until I'm sure it's safe don't even think about it."

"Fine, I understand." As Carol returns to her seat at Memphis's side she looks at the food that I barely touched and her pout is soon replaced with concern. I feel her eyes but I ignore them and attempt to look like I'm eating just to keep her off my back a little, but eating becomes more difficult as I feel eyes on me making me uncomfortable. I raised my eyes to find the source of the gaze until I finally meet a set of deep blue ones which belonged to the long silver haired man named Izumiru, whom I've come to call Ishmin as he smirks at me as if pleased to have finally gotten my attention, but I simply glare daggers at him and turn away resisting the urge to throw the finger. Sensing my discomfort Carol leans towards me and whispers if something was wrong. I'm reluctant to tell her but figure it's best I to ask her about these people now just in case I have to deal with them alone at some point.

"Carol can I ask you something?"

Carol looks at me slightly curious but nods to my request. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Mind telling me who is that guy with the long silver hair sitting on the far left?"

Carol takes a quick glance and spots who I'm talking about quickly looking down as if I pointed out the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Oh…him? Why do you ask?" her voice started getting nervous which made me even more curious as to why but chances are I probably already had a good hunch what it would be with all the red flags going up. I just wanted to hear it from her first.

"I'm kind of curious since I've seen him around a lot." "_Not to mention he literally peeped on me in the fucking bath!_" I feel my hands clench at the memory but quickly push it back as I watch Carol watch me seriously and ponder a bit before giving me an answer.

"He's name is Izumiru the crown prince of the Hittite Empire, he's a cunning strategist of the Hittite army. And…he's also one the men who took me from Egypt and tried to force me to marry him.

My eyes widened at the words as I tried not to look back at the man and cuss him out with my eyes. Hell I was prepared to walk right up to him and show him some real hell, but then again considering the fact he did save my ass at one point I kept myself in check with great effort. "You're kidding me."

She shook her head making me feel really uneasy now "It's true, but no matter how many times I tell him I don't love him he relentlessly pursues me but unfortunately there are more who are also after me. And what you witnessed last time was only just the beginning."

"Do you think he had something to do with this?"

"No, if this was Izumi's work, it would have been a kidnapping rather than an assassination. Besides even though Izumi has wicked motives I know more than anything he does not wish for my death. "

I looked at Carol unsure of what to say, I mean I knew for a fact she was beautiful but I didn't think so many people wanted to get their hands on her that badly. In a way it made me glade I wasn't in her shoes but at the same time it pissed me off because no one should ever have to go through crap like that. I touched her shoulder causing her to look at me.

"If that's the case who else is trying to get their hands on you?"

She thought for a moment until finally answering " Well…there's Emperor Algol of Assyria who you kind of almost killed earlier, if anything he is known to be very sly and use dirty tricks and on top of that he's a big pervert so I'd watch it around him."

" _Why I am not surprised…_." I thought to myself as I recall the perverted pest and the hit I'm sure he'll never forget.

"Then there's King Minos of Minoa who was weak in health at one time but managed to get better, Emperor Anshama of Media and finally Emperor Ragus of Babylonia, who is currently married to Isis."

"Are you serious? But I thought she was Egyptian?" _"More than anything it's a shock to find someone was actually crazy enough to marry that witch! Hell any man will wind up dying in his sleep sleeping next to that venomous snake!"_

"Well it was sort of a political marriage." Carol looked down sadden as she continued. "But I could tell she didn't want to do it. If anything she wanted to marry Memphis, but once I came she blamed me for ruining her life."

"Why would Isis want to marry Memphis so badly?"

"Well in Egypt those in royalty believed that to keep the bloodline pure they had to marry within the family, and for a long time it's always been that way until Memphis decided to break the trend to marry me."

For a moment the world stopped as I tried to carefully process what I think I just heard. "Wait a minute did you just say marry within the family?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's his relation to Isis?" I was reluctant to ask as Carol as hesitant to answer until finally the cat came out of the bag, literally.

"Oh, that's his sister."

"_His sister!_ _Geese Carol way to marry the man who's related to that snake!_" I shook my head processing everything she told me and turned to her trying to keep the mood as pleasant as possible. "Damn Carol It's no wonder your always in some sort of trouble, at least tell me there is someone here you can at least call an ally?"

"Queen Amazones of Amazon is a pretty decent person and then there's General Minue, Prime Minster Imhotep, Unus my body guard who you just met this morning, Thetis my personal servant, and Luca. But I'll properly introduce you to Thetis and Luca later."

I nodded in agreement, if anything I would need to be close with those who are in good terms with Carol for the sake that something should happen when I least expect it. As me and Carol begin delve deeper into the matter concerning friends and enemies, Memphis decides to cut into our discussion as from what I can tell seems a little annoyed we kind of left him out of whatever we were talking about. But truth be told I could tell he was getting jealous seeing I was taking all of Carol's attentions

"What are you two talking about so privately over here?"

I look to Carol who starts scooting herself back over to Memphis who smiles down at her like a kid that finally got his favorite treasure back. " I was asking her about some trouble makers I needed to be aware of, if anything I'm trying to find out who sent the party crashers that night. But from what I've learned you've got quite a line up of possible suspects."

"Indeed, Carol has become Egypt's most beloved and treasured find, and with her knowledge and abilities many have strived to take her for their own. I've managed to prevent many disasters however her pursuers are very persistent."

"I can't imagine what you've had to put up with until now. But I'm even more surprised you haven't chained her to you seeing how possessive you are with her, especially around me."

For a moment I see something cross Memphis's eyes like a light bulb just lit up as he looked from me to Carol and smiled "To be honest that don't sound like a bad idea." I start laughing seeing Carol go red from embarrassment as she turns to me throwing a piece of fruit that I happen to dodge.

"Cassandra!"

"What?" I say with a playful shrug as I dodge a piece of fruit " Hey chill, it's not like he actually going to do it!"

"He might if you keep giving him ideas!"

I shake my head trying to rid the giggles as I hold my hands up in surrender. "My bad, my bad."

For a while I actually managed to have a decent conversation with Memphis who seems tolerable when he's not acting like a spoiled brat. As the food starts to get cold I notice his eyes fall onto my plate still full of food. He's silent for a moment and which starts making me uncomfortable until he finally spits it out. "Why have you not eaten? You've barely touched anything since the festivities began."

"I'm haven't been feeling very well lately so my appetite is lacking. But don't worry it will return in time." Carol barley realizing that I've barley eaten anything suddenly goes into mother hen mode causing Memphis to by what I could tell get a little jealous despite the fact I wasn't a man.

"Don't tell me you're still nervous?"

I shake my head trying to smile despite the situation, but even then most would say I was trying too hard. "After everything you've told me Carol it's a miracle that you can still eat and drink in front of most of these people."

"You're exaggerating Cassie."

"Call it what you want but I'm only being cautious. Besides You're a danger to yourself with that careless nature of yours if anything you've got '**kidnap me**' written all over your face."

I see Memphis from the corner of my eye examine Carol as he kind of nods to himself as if coming to a realization that I had a good point. Seeing this Carol kind of went defensive in a cute chibi kind of way. "Well it's not like I'm asking for it! Besides this is who I am and it not like I can change."

"I didn't say that, but it wouldn't hurt for you to cut down on the charm and be more of a bitch from time to time. It'll lower your chances of becoming a potential target."

"Cassie having that kind of attitude around the wrong people can get you killed. Especially in this time."

"Really? Cause last time I checked I was still kicking."

"I wouldn't be too confidant on the matter Miss Cassandra, although I have been very lineate with you I cannot guarantee that other rulers will not take kindly to you or your forward nature." Said Memphis as he looked me straight in the eye, in many ways I knew he was right but I wouldn't admit that to him.

"Same goes for anyone that crosses me. I may be a woman but I am not helpless."

"Indeed you've proven that time and time again, and that will make others want to kill you even faster."

I looked at Memphis for a while processing his words before finally rising from my seat. "I'll keep that in mind, now if you'll excuse me I've got things to take care of."

As I walked out I felt everyone's eyes on me, but what annoyed me even more was the set of blue ones following my every move with amusement but I paid no mind. I had all the information on the ones I needed to watch my back with, now I just needed to be ready when one of them decided to strike. Only problem was even I wasn't sure I would be ready for it.

**XXX**

I didn't know how long I was just wondering around the palace, in truth I would have preferred to return to my room to sketch or even take a nap, but the last thing I also wanted was to get dragged out of the room again. God knows I barely had enough privacy as it is around these people that constantly watch me like a hawk.

I turn a few corridors and stare at some pieces of art work as I ignore the stares and whispers of passing servants who are either curious of me or suspicious. Out of habit I pull my earphones from my robes and begin listening to my MP3 during most of my personal tour of the grounds not only out of boredom but because in truth I just felt like blocking people out at least for a little while.

While listening to some favorite tunes from Evanescence, Evans Blue, and other mixed music to go with the mood I was in, my eyes suddenly land on some quick movement in the court yard that strikes my curiosity. Unable to help myself I go towards that direction while shutting off my MP3 and putting it away. I get toward the entrance that leads to the stairs and look from the top to see General Minue with a few palace soldiers I assumed where the Memphis's personal body guards. I watched him correct their posters and demonstrate basic techniques that where simple but still required practice to master correctly. I didn't make a move and simply took a seat on one of the steps and decided to watch, that is until Minue caught my movement and casted me a big smile in my direction I could only assumed meant trouble.

"Miss Cassandra what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to our practice grounds?" he said as he approached.

"Sheer boredom, although I could be doing something better with my time I'm afraid that would not be possible seeing there's always a mob attempting to break down my door every time I attempt to disappear from the world."

"You should not hide yourself from the world or you'll miss out on so much."

For a moment I had to resist rolling my eyes after hearing him say that. In truth I wasn't trying to be so sarcastic but the fact that I was from the future made me want to laugh seeing I pretty much already knew what would most likely happen before it happen. "There's not much to miss out when you already know what's coming, besides I enjoy the simple things in life and above everything I enjoy my privacy the most."

Minue nods while turning to watch his men train in the distance. "I can see that very much."

I raise my brow at his statement. "Really you could have fooled me."

"Believe it or not Miss Cassandra even though you may not enjoy the presence of others there are some who do enjoy yours." He smirked down at me which for a moment made him very handsome, but then I start to recall recent events that make me scowl in a way.

"Doesn't seem that way…" I say letting my voice go down into a whisper "I sure as hell don't feel comfortable here at all."

Seeing my discomfort he takes my chin in his hand which makes me tense at the affectionate movement making me almost immobile. "That's because you're not really looking. But none the less while you are here would you care to join me for a little training?" I wasn't sure what was going on but the moment he said training reality kicked back in and the spell I was under was gone. _"I should have known there was a catch…"_

I take his hand away from my face and step back to give him the clear idea he wasn't fooling me. "I appreciate the offer but I'm not really feeling it today." I turn to walk away but feel a hand grasp my arm and turn to see Minue holding me back. I resist the urge to flip him like I had done to his friend, but it was a battle I was quick to lose.

"Please I insists, your wisdom in battle would be much appreciated."

By no doubt he was a good talker, in fact I'm pretty sure he had a handful of girls lined up just to be with him. But then again he didn't seem like that kind of guy either, with Minue it was all business and me here now was just that, just more convenient.

"I'm not teaching anyone how to kill."

"They kill only when necessary but their main priority is to protect both the pharaoh Memphis and Lady Carol, now I understand your reluctance to teach people your techniques but all I ask is that you offer them a little guidance to improve their abilities."

I looked at Minue hard not liking that idea of giving pointers to guys I wasn't even sure was going to take them seriously, but if these guys where Carol's only defense in times I cannot follow I saw more reason to be safe than sorry. Or at least keep them alive long enough for me to get there.

"Fine, I'll give them some pointers. But doesn't expect anything else alright I don't have the patience to deal with children."

Minue throws one of his trade mark smiles and chuckles finding my defensive nature amusing, almost made me want to punch him in the arm to cut it out but I decided best not to. "This is much appreciated Miss Cassandra."

" Yeah, yeah but just so you know if some of your boys start giving me hell because I'm a woman, I don't want to hear anything from your or anyone with I castrate the bastard that steps on my toes."

For a moment not only had my statement thrown Minue off, but I could tell he didn't understand the meaning behind my choice of metaphor, but then again I really couldn't expect people of the past to understand my present slang, then again that wasn't going to stop me from using it either.

"Although I do not understand how the issues involve your toes, I will not interfere if someone decides to step out of line however as trained warriors I should they will always respectful to authority."

I shake my head admiring his optimism. "True, but your forget General Minue not everyone knows what I'm capable of and if experience has taught me anything is that regardless of authority boys will always be boys and in their eyes I'm just a small sheep that wondered into the den of wolves. "

Realizing my situation with great reluctance Minue nodes his head in agreement. "I understand Miss Cassandra, but please try not to be too harsh with them." I smirk at him before looking toward the group of men just finishing their warm- up.

"They'll live."

I stood beside Minue as he called his men into formation. A lot of these guys where bigger, taller, and in all honesty would put our football team to shame. But a lot of them seemed too cocky and full of themselves as they eyed me inappropriately. It aggravated me a bit, but that last thing I needed was to lose my cool because of a few perverted idiots wanted their heads up their asses. Yet what got me the most was the fact that the heat was getting to me and then I realized maybe black isn't so great in times like this but I wasn't going to admit that so openly. "Man, if I ever get back to the present I'm never going to take central air for granted again."

"What was that Miss Cassandra?" I looked at Minue who looked at me in question.

" Oh nothing I was commenting on the heat I mean man this heat is crazy. I amazed how can you train in this heat all day."

"My men and I have grown used to the scorching power of the sun. All it does now is give us a good sweat."

"_And extra crispy on top of that…" _I thought to myself as I realize how pale I am compared to the group, hell I'm paler than Carol.

"Still it's not something I would do on a daily basis but I suppose you work with what you got, and from what I can see you don't have much of a selection." I studied the men who in turn studied me which from what I was getting they didn't seem to like where this was going. Hell off the bat I could already tell they didn't like me and I was just being honest.

"What do you mean Miss Cassandra; these men are our best warriors?"

"Don't get me wrong they're good in both size and strength, I just don't believe any of them take your training seriously. Some of them are slow, ignorant of their mistakes, and others don't even look like they care either way."

As I explained the faults behind Minue's unit, one of them who seemed fed up with me talking decided to step out and voiced his opinion.

"That's a lot coming from a woman who's never picked up a sword in her life!"

"_And so it begins…"_ I think to myself as I can already picture all the colorful comments I would be getting at the end of the day and the headaches that promised to come soon after "Keep cool Cassandra, last thing you need to make more enemies."

While I silently contemplated from trying not to beat the living day lights out of one idiot another decides to step out of line and make some trouble. "General Minue can you please explain why there is a woman in a man's training yard? Shouldn't she be cleaning rooms or warming someone's bed?" At this point all the fuckers started laughing and I was already seeing red.

_"Okay that tears it."_

"Silence, the woman standing before you is-" Before Minue could finish I cut him off, at this point I knew no matter what Minue would tell them I probably wouldn't be getting anywhere so for my sake I had to show them what I was made of to get at least a decent amount of respect. _"If I couldn't earn their respect at least I'd get it with fear."_

"I got this Minue…"

"Are you sure, Miss Cassandra,"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I walked passed Minue and through the group of men who in turn parted a path for me as my black silk robes flowed through the dry heated air. I make it to the weapon's station and looked upon the blades but decided to go with the spear today since I felt more dangerous with a blade. It was heavy but it was assurance to know that it was made completely of metal and not just wood that would snap after a good few hits. I turn while spinning the spear like a baton with expert skill and make my way to the center before positioning it behind my back in a cool pose. I held my hand out in the direction of one of the big mouths and give him the awesome Neo hand jester challenging him to step forward.

"Okay Mr. Big shot since you like to talk big, let's see what you can do. Grab a weapon and step up."

For a moment that man is stunned as the rest of them behind him kind of step away as if he was chosen to die. For a moment nervousness takes place on his paled form, but soon it's replace with a similar cockiness as he attempts to blow me off.

"You gotta be joking, I'm not fighting a weak woman!"

I cock my head in a arrogant way and cock my brow "Oh then are you afraid because one can only see you refusal as such if he will not raise his blade against an enemy let alone one weak woman? Or could it be you fear being bested by one?"

"Don't make me laugh bitch, women don't belong in the battlefield." He attempts to counter in some way to avoid the situation; then again I wasn't going to give the bastard his day. It was one thing telling me that I couldn't do anything, but what I hated the most was when men assumed a woman couldn't do what a man could do. At this point I wanted to beat his ass just for the hell of it, but now I wanted to beat his ass enough to make him turn gay. This bastard was far from pissing me off.

"Then prove it, fight me and show to everyone here just how right you think you are. That is if you're a real man."

The men around him look at each other and then at him adding to the pressure place on his shoulders. It was a classic move in which peer pressure plays a role in pushing someone into something they really didn't want to but at this point he basically dug his own grave talking all his shit.

With a sigh the man stepped onto the platform towards the weapon's station and lifted a huge sword and got into fighting position before me.

"You're going to regret this woman." He spoke as he circled me trying to freak me out.

"Not as much as you going to be."

As he approached me with a sword in hand it didn't take a genius to know what was going through this idiot's head as we circle each other. The heat of his stare and cockiness in his face all reminded me of a wolf ready to tear apart a sheep that happen to stumble into his den. He didn't see me as a challenge in fact I was willing to bet he had other things in mind about me when he mentioned that bed warming part. Sure I was annoyed and for the most part he probably wasn't going to deserve what I was fixing to give him but in truth I needed to blow off some steam. And who better to use than a unwilling volunteer.

"What's the matter woman, you scared? Don't worry I won't hurt you too bad in fact I'll even let your land the first-!?"

Before he could even finish I went at him in a rush of speed and landed a swift kick across his face sending him flying. He still had his sword in his hand when he slammed into the floor but I could tell he was regretting his offer now.

"I'd be careful with invitations like that; you might not be alive after such a generous offer."

While holding his face which was already bleeding, the guy's body shook in both pain and anger as he turned to me like a bull seeing red and charged.

"You're going to pay for that!"

With great force the man, swung his blade which I dodged and blocked in every turn. To many it looked like he was moving fast but everything was going in slow motion for me. I knew his moves before he made them, and for a while I let him dance while I waited for an opening which didn't take very long.

"Woman stop stalling and attack me!" he yelled as I smirked at his frustration. _"Maybe he really dose want to get his ass kicked."_

"Okay. You asked for it."

In a swift movement I twisted the spear landing a blow to his gut with the dull end of the spear. Then I used the impaling the spear end to the ground using it as leverage to deliver another kick to the face causing the man to drop his sword and as he stumbled I swung around the spear retracting it from the ground and slammed my fist right between his eyes making him he the ground hard. I feel my blood pumping, as I watch the poor bastard trying to stop his world from spinning, If I was an enemy the guy would have been dead a long time ago. It was stupid but most of all it was pointless and if he wasn't embarrassed I sure as hell was for him.

"Look I know this is all a game to you but how's about your stop wasting my time and start taking me seriously. Otherwise I'm going to keep embarrassing you in front of all your friends." I say with the intention to stir him up some more.

As if on cue the guy turned to me while stumbling on his feet as he reached for his sword once more. In truth I wanted to laugh cause it reminded me of a friend who got wasted at a reunion party at one point, but he'd probably take it the wrong way so I kept the mental giggle to myself.

"You want serious bitch! I'll give your serious!" He came at me like before only this time he was more sloppy, He wasn't thinking or seeing what I was doing. He was just blinded by pure rage.

"Don't get me wrong you have good form, but you let your emotions get the best of you and that's clouding your better judgment. When you lose sight of what you're doing you're making yourself more predictable and easier to manipulate."

With the spear I made him trip and stumble, with my minor hits and slaps I made him jump. At this point I was starting to feel sorry for him but then again I was just an instructor. I really did want him to be better even if I had to knock him down a few notches. "See what I'm doing and think about what Minue has taught you and apply it. Don't just rush in like a dumbass and expect brute strength to take care of everything for you." As I gave him more instruction and advice, but instead of taking it good it only seemed to make him even more madder.

"What did you say!?" spoke the poor beaten man who just didn't know when to quit.

"I said to stop thinking with your ass!" Trying to catch me off guard the guy tries to trip me but I leap before he can get a close enough and as I flipped I managed to connect my foot against his chin causing him to rattle as he hit the floor once more. At this point I was tired of the game we played and before he could do anything I put the spear to his throat to hold him at will. He and I stared hard and for a moment it looked like he was preparing to fight until finally Minue stepped in and forced me to back off.

"That's enough Miss Cassandra, you did very well." I looked at the men who looked at me with both astonishment and fear, I sigh as I walk toward the man and reached down to offer him a hand but he in turn just slapped it away and sneer. _"Talk about a sore loser" _I thought as I stepped back and gave him enough room to collect himself from the ground.

"I don't know what your plotting woman, but your going to pay for this!" he yelled as other men around him attempted to hold him back. I looked at him with a bored expression and sigh already feeling that headache coming on.

"What I did to you wasn't meant to humiliate you all I did was teach you a lesson. But from the looks of it you failed to learn anything."

"Your tricked me." He spat" your nothing but a witch, a demon in human form!"

"No you just underestimated your opponent, which is the last thing you should ever do in any battle between a man or a woman. But if insulting me eases the pain of your wounded pride please by all means go right ahead, but that still won't change the fact I just laid your ass all over this courtyard."

"Ridiculous normal a woman can't take on a man on her own; it is proven that the males are more superior!"

I sigh seeing regardless of how many times I beat their sorry butts I could not erase how they thought about women but I saw no harm in giving them a field lesson. "True by nature men have both the height and weight advantage against women anytime, however the male body harbors more weaknesses that can bring even the strongest man to his knees."

"How so?" Spoke one of the men in formation with the other men, I go towards him and we stare each other down as I look to him but speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Trust me if you poke around enough you'll find it and anyone regardless of gender will always have a weakness." I stick up one person causing guys to jump back and with I smirk I make my move "Observe."  
With a quick thrust I had two fingers thrust out and stab him in the gut causing him to fall back and stumble away from me as if I had just stabbed him. On reflex the men around him went on alert with their weapons up. Which surprised me seeing I didn't even know that were armed to begin with.

"Ugh! Woman what the hell!? Ahhh!"

I shake my head trying not to smile. "Oh stop crying I only poked you with two fingers, but it emphasis the point that although you are well built but you are by far more sensitive to minor attacks that can prove fatal on the battle field."

"No man would ever pull such a dirty trick!"

"Keep thinking like that and he just might surprise you one day. There is no rule in battle, all that matters in a life or death situation is whether or not you walk away alive. And believe me when push comes to shove you'd be surprised what you'll do to stay alive."

"Tell me Miss Cassandra what areas of the body are most vulnerable to attack?" asked at brave curious soul who seemed smarter to stay on my good side.

"Let's see…the eyes, the Adam's apple, and the chin are often most effective and there are also vulnerabilities in small ligaments like fingers and toes and of course the family jewels or in others your crotch." For a moment the men look at like I just grew a second head, I assumed it was because of the things I did rather than the things I was saying. To my surprise it was both.

"I can't believe she just poked me?!"

"I can't believe what she just said that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!? A woman should be proper and silent! Not...this!?" The man jests with his arms at my form causing me to smirk a little, I may have been just another woman to them but at least I was getting my point across that I wasn't normal to their standards. "Why thank you, I believe I'll take that as a compliment."

"Witch, just what in the name of the gods are you?!"

I looked at the man who kept talking mess and as much as the names were ticking me off again I decided to be the bigger person this time and let it slide this time. "I'm just a woman. And although I can't speak for every woman there are women that can bring a man to his knees but the quickest I find is one swift kick to the crotch from me and I promise the poor bastard won't be siring children in this lifetime. Hell if the force is powerful enough a male is capable of going into shock which could leave him permanently paralyzed or even die from it." As I rambled I started noticing the looks I was getting from the men and a hard glare from the guy I probably scarred for life. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, cause I was looking forward to round two but I doubt he'd give me a good fight. "Whatever do you mean? If I recall correctly you just got your ass handed to you."

"Arrogant bitch!" He tries to coma at me again but this time his friends are smart enough to hold him back. While I stand by like I don't have a care in the world picking dirt from under my nail and giving a teasing smirk. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help myself.

"Careful I'd hate to you embarrass yourself again. All because I don't think you can stand to be beaten by a weak little girl." I was confident for a minute but from the look on his face I realized he had something up his sleeve. And in most cases this look would not have bothered me but right now I didn't like it.

"But my lady" he says in a tone that condescends its actual meaning " I believe you are mistaken. In fact you have proven to everyone countless times as you say that you are far from weak. Even though a woman's duty is to remain at a man's side, and to produce future heirs. No woman regardless of their capabilities has any business crossing into a man's domain."

I glare at him not liking where this discussion was going. Sure he was probably baiting me but this was also something I couldn't just walk away from. "That's your opinion. As for me I'll cross wherever lines I please. And I don't need a man to show me how to get things done and I sure as hell don't need one's permission". The guy nods his head then sneers like a hyena looking at an easy kill and says "If you are so sure you can handle that kind of danger then how's about a challenge or better… a race?"

"A race?" I looking at him confused but never let the expression get to my eyes. I watch him carefully and begin to piece together his intentions. Especially after the looks he was getting from the others I could tell he was planning something crazy for me.

"Are you insane Maradi what you are asking is too dangerous even for her!" spoke one of the soldiers trying to stop hell from breaking loose, but the other dude didn't look like he was listening. I could see from the looks he was throwing that he was very confident in what was about to go down. "She took on a group of assassins by herself Shadi, surely this will not even faze her. So what do you say woman? Got what it takes to enter a real man's game?"

I looked at him and to the others as they watched my reaction. I looked to General Minue who was about to intervene but I held him back and stepped forward ready to do the craziest thing I'd probably regret.

"Alright, I accept. So what do you got in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Actions and Consequences  
**

* * *

I knew I was probably asking for it but at this point I didn't think I had much choice in the matter seeing these people where just itching to find some kind of weakness to use against me. I've been around guys like this to know that it's never wise to back down to someone like them otherwise they'll walk over your every chance they get. And as crazy as this was going to be I wasn't willing to give that asshole Maradi his shot.

"_Still…can't say I've been in better situations before either." _I thought recalling all the messes I've gotten myself into.

I looked towards the horses that where being brought to me and saw they were attached to a what appeared to be a wagon but at the same time I didn't recall the name for it , but then again I really didn't pay too much attention in history so I didn't let me bother me at the moment seeing I had a bigger dilemma on my hands. I grabbed the reigns from the servant thanking him and climbed on the wagon-thingy catching Minue and Unus racing towards me.

"Minue when you told me I would be racing with horses I assumed I would be riding on it."

"During races such as this we find races to be more entertaining with chariots."

"_Oh so that's what they're called" _ thought to myself as I looked down recalling everything I remembered about the Roman games and the dangers of one of their biggest events 'chariots' _" But isn't that dangerous?" _I thought to myself

"Well naturally you'd realize that now." I scold myself and look toward the worried gazes of Minue and Unus. Both were quiet until Unus decided to speak his thoughts. "Miss Cassandra, now I don't mean to pry but are you sure you know how to ride a chariot?" I could sense the worry in his voice and if I didn't know better I'd say he's seen a lot of shit in these races and most of them were probably really bad for the riders.

I looked at him trying to sound convincing but for some reason I kind of knew Minue would probably not buy it so convincing Unus probably wouldn't work either so I was pretty much screwed at this point. "I said I could ride horses, but this…I think I going to have to learn as I go. And say my prayers while I still can."

"Miss Cassandra do you realize how insane this is! Carol is not going to be pleased with this!" spoke Unus obviously not liking how things turned out while he was away.

"Then don't tell her anything. If all goes well she may never have to know of this incident." I said trying to place some assurance of my abilities but the two them looked at each there and then back at me throwing me a looked that said they highly doubted that which I kind of took as an insult but then again I was getting a pretty bad feeling about this challenge anyway so there really wasn't no guarantees Carol and Memphis wouldn't find out. Plus on more than one occasion I knew better than anyone that my luck wasn't that great either.

"Miss Cassandra… out of curiosity what are we supposed to tell Lady Carol in the event something dose happen to you?"

"_Great to know they're already working on my last wishes." _I thought to myself finding it ironic if not crazy. "Really you two would it kill you to have some faith in me, I promise I'm coming back alive."

They didn't say anything for a while which didn't sit right for me and like always I had to pull some kind of miracle out of the air and somehow walk away alive or somewhat limping. "Yes well…thanks for your silent sense of support, now show me how to ride this thing before I do something drastic!"

In a heartbeat both Unus and Minue jumped to my side and started explaining the basic movements to drive the horses. It was a lot to know but still amazing to know I could learn to ride a chariot or at least the basics of a chariot in less than 20 minutes. I mean I was a fast learner but I was about to race with an expert which made Minue and Unus very nervous painting the obvious picture the odds were not in my favor.

"Are you sure you can do this?" ask Unus once more trying to prevent a disaster from happening.

"No, but it never hurts to try. No guts, no glory!" I say trying to lighten the mood.

However Minue wasn't feeling the humor "Miss Cassandra this is no time to crack jokes!

I knew he was right but he didn't need to be a kill joy either, hell I was already under enough stress as it is. "Your right but that's still no reason to kill my thunder you know."

Unus looked at me at first unsure of what to say until he finally said it "What thunder do you speak of Miss Cassandra?"

I shook my head forgetting they can't understand some of the things I say "Never mind that, and would it kill you to drop the Miss and just call me Cassandra?"

"Is that a final request?" spoke Minue now said trying to be funny.

"Funny." I say with sarcasm as I turn forwards and snap the reigns causing the horses to go forward. At first I make them walk to get the feel of the motion and slowly I picked up speed. For a moment I was sure I had gotten most of this down but I couldn't promise something I wasn't so sure of that. In a smooth effort I raced the horses up the sandy hill with Minue and Unus following me from behind on their horses until I caught sight of the other soldiers from the courtyard and the ugly bastard Maradi on his own chariot.

"So you showed up, and here I thought you'd be a good girl and stay at home where you belong." He said trying to act big in front of all the other guys

"Never been one of the domestic types."

We rode our chariots towards the starting point and lined them up as Minue and the rest gathered to see the race. Even a few slaves and guards stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. "So much with keeping a low profile."

"Heed my warning woman. Your going to regret ever challenging a man at his own game." Spoke the jerk as he readied his horses while throwing a sneering smile my way. I rolled my eyes and readied mine as well. "And you're going to regret fucking with me when I beat you at it and shut you up."

A flag was raised which I assumed was a signal to get ready and with a swift swipe and the snap of our reigns the both of us took off. Now I knew how to ride a chariot at normal speed but in faster speeds it was a ride that made me wish this thing had seat belts or better yet air bags.

I did my best to keep myself from flying off as the bumps and unsteady ground of the sand made the ride seem like a crazy joy ride on a jeep. Only I wasn't having a good time. Seeing my discomfort the Maradi pulls up next to me and starts throwing me his bullshit which by the way was not something smart people do to others under a great deal of pressure and believe me if I was in my car this bastard would have been hit in the face by something I was drinking.

"What's the matter woman!? Can't control you horses!?" He yelled as he laughed.

"Bastard" I said under my breath as I kept myself focus on the task at hand. I knew despite his shit I couldn't afford to be distracted and most likely he was aiming to fuck me up.

"Are you kidding me! My horses are fine it's yours I'm more concerned for!" I said back finally getting the used to the motions of the chariot.

"Why's that!?" that bastard spoke as if he was clearly not worried about the awkwardness of our dangerous situation which really ticked me off.

"Cause the poor things have to drag your heavy ass across this hellhole!" I snapped my whip before Maradi could register my response and sped pass the moron leaving him eating my dust. I wanted to get away from that bastard and for sure I didn't need him next to me trying to pull anything funny.

The look on his face was priceless too bad the move wasn't. "Bitch! We'll see who's dragging who when I'm done with you!" With the pull of his reigns he had his chariot crash right into mine forcing my horses straight off the track and over the cliff skidding down a trail of sand. In that moment anyone in my position would have shitted themselves but me I was more concerned on the impact than the fall and with great effort I managed to get the horses to land properly leaving me still in one piece inside the chariot while the dip shit that pulled the hit and run took off down the trail.

"You fucking asshole! What the fuck man!?" I yelled knowing he could still hear me and that was clarified as Maradi turned yelling back with a smile on his face which put him at an all new low in my book.

"See you at the finish line oh great goddess!" Yelled the bastard acting as if he already won this race but right off the bat this bastard was a cheater and that fact that he's mocking me too made me want to kick his ass real good when this was all over. With the snap of my reigns my horses took off. I raced beneath the sands of the racing route trying to figure out how to get back on track but for the most part the starting point of my race wasn't looking too great.

_"Fuck I'm too far down to make it up in time! And if I don't do something that asshole is going to win! Think Cassandra think!"_ I thought to myself trying to find myself out of another bad situation. I knew what I needed to get back on that trail but weather I would find something to give me that leverage was a different story. The horse raced towards what looked like a village and despite my best intentions I ended up races right through it. People jumped and dived to get out of the way with my yelling sorry and curses along the way. And then by some miracle I saw my chance in the form of some construction in the making as it formed a slop right by the sand trail. From there I saw that cheater coming from around the corner "This is my chance!" I thought and with that I took it.

"Alright boys let's give that asshole a real hard time!" I yelled to the horses as I snapped their reigns sending them into overdrive towards the construction while startling a few slaves that broke a few statues which would no doubt come back to bite me later. And with great force my horses carried my chariot up the slop and with one good snap I had them leap off the edge soaring into the air over a huge crowd who could only look with both amazement and shock. My cloak and hair gave almost made me look like I was riding the wind and despite how crazy the stunt was I was sure I looked pretty cool. Until I looked down for a moment to see both Memphis' and Carol's faces as I flew over them that told me off the bat I was going to get it when this was over.

_"Well looks like I'm busted"_ I thought to myself as I continued in the air almost in slow motion until finally time sank back in and if only by a few inches did I manage to clear the chariot right over Maradi who clearly didn't see me coming. His horses went crazy as he struggled to regain control over them as I sped off trying to put as much distance like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell!?" He yelped clearly not believing what he was seeing as I turn enough to throw him the finger.

"Eat my dust you old fart!"

My horse pushed hard and man was I living it up for the moment, sure I was expecting a hell of a lecture after this but with the wind in my hair and literally outsmarting that asshole I was on top of the world, until Maradi all of a sudden came out of nowhere trying to ram me into the wall. Luckily I saw him coming and pull my horses back causing him to slam himself to the wall and then sped them up again.

"Are you out of your mind woman! Do you really think you can win!?"

"That's a lot coming out of you asshole! If anyone's got issues here it's defiantly you!"

As we raced sooner or later I noticed we had literally gone off track and lead the horses through more prosperous villages and up more construction work. He was in the lead as he used his horse trying to pull of what I did earlier but from how fast his horses where going he was placing too much pressure on the leveling holding everything up including us. He lead us further up causing the whole think to shake that was sending up red flags in all different directions.

"Hey cool it! This place is too unstable! Are you trying to get us kill Maradi?!" I yelled but clearly my voice had fallen on depth ears cause he only got faster.

"Don't give me excuses! I'm not slowing down just so you can have your chance a victory! I will not be beaten by some damn woman!"

"God your idiots are so fucking stupid! This victory is not worth your life!"

Suddenly I felt the whole thing shift as the leveling gave out and starting snapping causing the huge rocks used in the construction to start falling form the upper levels and coming onto us fast. With a snap of the reigns I made the horses leap off the leveling onto the sand dune being supported by some kind of wood dame. For a moment I thought I was good until Maradi came crashing right next to me causing the damn to shake and the ropes holding it up to snap. "That doesn't sound good" I said to myself as I looked at Maradi who appeared to have literally shit himself but before anyone could do anything the dame gave out and both of us went for a surf ride down the hill of sand.

"Oh crap! Who~oa!"

For a movement it was cool cause it was almost like surfing on an avalanche, and from what I could tell from the she-male screams next to me the jerk wasn't into theses kinds of rides but I was having a blast that was until his chariot flipped over upon clashing with a figure statue leaving me stirring the horses from one direction to another to avoid the same collision grumpy made moments ago. Finally I managed to make it out of the ride in once piece and rode right in front of Minue and Unus passed the finish line. They raced to me along with a few others to greet me with relief and worry.

"I can't believe you actually won!" yell Unus

I stumbled off the chariot and into Minue who caught me as I broke down laughing almost like I'd lost my mind but really I was just happy to be alive "I can't believe I actually survived!"

"Indeed however I don't see how we're going to explain this mess." I looked to the aftermath Minue spoke of as I looked at the Temple me and the sand avalanche made on the way down here. The whole place was literally buried in sand, then I remembered the other place I accidently messed up and found myself cringing internally.

"Cassandra!" Yelled Carol's voice as she tore through the crowd of Egyptians cleared a path for her and Memphis on her tail "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?

For a moment I felt myself flinch before turning to Minue who looked at me with both concern and dread as I said. "Uh…looks like I spoke too soon."

I looked at Carol and everyone else and for once I didn't have any excuse for the mess I was in and from looks I was getting I probably won't be getting close to any horses any time soon.

**XXX**

Okay I knew two things for certain, one I was in really big trouble and two from the way Carol is looking at me I was sure she was not going to have my back on this one even though most of the serious damages wasn't my fault. Not that I could blame her, but still….

"If I said sorry would it make this situation any better?" I said trying to break the tension in the air.

"What do you think?" spoke Carol who's voice was almost hinting that she was not pleased with me. Everyone was still and silent as if afraid to move fearing to attract attention to themselves while I stood in the center of the chamber before the throne seating both Memphis and Carol.

"I'd like to think it would, but from the look in your eye that's not the case."

"How very observant of you, despite the fact you take everything as a joke! Do you realize what you've done today Cassandra!"

"Oh come on Carol, the dude was pissing me off and I wasn't going to stand there and let him talk his shit. He challenged and I accepted. The fact that things got as bad as it did was beyond anyone's control."

"You destroyed two temples, and a giant statue! Even if the race was beyond your control how did accepting that challenge make things any better!?"

I put my hands on my hips and gave a raise brow, I didn't like her tone in fact I didn't like where any of this was going at all." When you put it like that of course it looks bad but it's not like I did it on purpose, which I didn't if I may add. It was all just a big accident."

"There wouldn't have been such an accident if you didn't take it to the extreme! Now it will take days for the slaves to repair the damages done to the temples and villages!" yelled Memphis taking the moment to put in his two cents.

"I get that, but screaming at me is not going to fix what has been done. And sure I wrecked a few temples and broke a statue but it's not like I destroyed centuries of tradition! What was lost is still replaceable hell I'll even put in some work in to repair the damages but that does not mean I've got to be blamed for everything!"

"We're not blaming you for everything Cassie! But we cannot let this go as if it were nothing!"

I knew snapping wasn't going to make things better but being forced into the corner wasn't keeping me from lashing out either. In truth they had every right to be angry with me but in many aspects of the damages done I was stubborn in my fight against a two against one argument. Especially when the bigger messes weren't really my fault."Then say what you mean Carol, because between the two of you it's sounds worse than what you think your implying! And if you got something real to say then stop beating around the bush and just spit it out! Just tell me how much of a fuck up I am!"

"Don't say such things Cassandra, you know I would never think badly of you and despite knowing how much you mean well the way you choose to do things is out of line!" We looked at each other for a moment before she finally sighs and places a hand over her face." You know this really isn't like you Cassandra, you were never this much trouble."

I looked at Carol hard for a moment, and cannot believe what she was saying. I was hurt but more than anything I was mad too. "Well I'm sorry for being myself Carol, but I'm not that scared little girl anymore and I'm afraid I can't change who I am, and I don't plan to for anyone. So don't assume just because you're a queen gives you any power over me because when it all boils down to it, it's the people on top that fall that hardest."

At this point Memphis rose form his seat and came at me giving me a hard slap across the face snapping my head to the right causing me to stumble. I hear Carol gasp as she attempts to pull Memphis away but he stubbornly stands talls before me as I slowly begin to turn to him. I was prepared to launch myself at Memphis but Minue and Unus held me back. In my struggle I see nothing but red with Memphis's stern face as my target, I didn't like the look he was giving me that reminded me of my father, espiecially since I never liked my father to begin with.

"You make things hard for yourself girl, and most of the time it dose not need to be. And despite what you've done to protect Carol, you forget your place! You are below your standing and despite your relation to Carol I will not excuse your actions! From this day on ward you will be confined to your room until I figure out what to do with you!"

I looked at them in both shock and anger as Memphis attemtps to step in in my defense but Memphis silences him ordering them to take me away. But before they do I say my piece and I say it hard enough to leave burns.

"When I came here to save you Carol and to take you back to your family, you wanted me to get out and learn about their culture, you wanted me to be accepted and belonged here. But this is not our home and we don't belong here no matter how comfortable you've gotten. A curse brought both of us here for a reason, but that dose not mean we can stay."

I looked at Carol who gave me a look that she uderstood what I meant, I knew I was an outsider and I didn't need anyone dropping hints I wan'st welcomed after the chaos I left in my wake. I turned with Minue and Unus not caring if this lecture was over or not. "Cassie wait!" I heard Carol yell as I burts through the door and down the halls with my hair and robes flowing behind me.

I heard her calling to me just I kept walking, I didn't want to fight with her but I also didn't want to listen to her either. It was frustrating to be in a world where no one expected anything good from you. Even when I tried it seemed nothing made my situation any better. Now people just hate me more, and I was sick of it. I needed to be alone and have some time to think. If anything I was really hurting. Just as I turned a corner I felt myself crash right into someone who grabbed me just before I felt myself fall. As I was about to say sorry the words died just before they could leave my mouth as I stared into the blue eyes of the last person I really didn't want to see right now.

"Great I just had to run into this guy. Fuck my life."

"And what is the matter Miss Cassandra?" Spoke Izumi "Why the rush?"

Before I could answer Minue beats me to it and he steps between me and Izumi much to my own displeasure. In a way i didn't mind Minue helping out every now and then but the last things I needed him to do was fight my battles let alone speak for me. But in spite of the series of events I let it slide this time.

"Forgive me, Prince Izumi but I must escort Miss Cassandra to her quarters."

Izumi looked at Minue with a curious expression. "I don't see why she would need esourts for such a task when she is capable of doing many things on her own." I smirked at his response almost wanting to praise him for aknowleding something people around her almost seem to miss about me on purpose.

"True, however Miss Cassandra has been ordered by the Pharaoh to be confined to her quarters as punishment and will be under complete observation until the Pharaoh decides what to do with her."

Izumi's eyes widen for a moment as I look between the two men, for a moment those blue eyes catch mine looking for an explanation but I look away and continue walking. With Unus following close behind, but as I walk I hear Izumi ask Minue what I had done to deserve such a punishment, but he would not say and turned away stating it was none of his concern.

As I got to my door I opened it to complete darkness releasing the cool air within that was almost enough to make Unus shiver. As I was about to enter into the darkness Minue grabbed my arm haulting my movements causing me to turn.

"what do you want Minue, I'm here and your job is done now leave."

"I know how you must be feeling Miss Cassandra, but please know Miss Carol and the rest of us do accept you even if you do not believe it. Please trust us Miss Cassandra."

I looked to Minue giving him a nod with a small smirk and enter the darkness with the door closing behind me. I hear Minue sigh as he locks the door sealing my confinement. I sigh as I go towards my bag rummaging through it as I locate my sketch book, pencil case and with the light of my MP3 I use one of my hair pins to unlock my door. I peer around to make sure no one is around and quickly make my way towards a place i can draw in peace. In the attempt of my rush down some steps I trip on the shole of the sandles but before I could drop an arm wraps itself around me pulling me back up. As I'm about to scream another hand slaps over my face and pulls both of us into the shadows. I struggle but stop at the sound of footsteps which cause me to deep my face into the chest of the stranger as I cling to him while Egytian solders pass by our locations and down the steps.

I'm cling to the stranger for a while with his arms around me until I hear his voice whisper in my ear "The danger has passed and yet you cling to me like you never want to let me go, could this be some form of invitation Miss Cassandra?" the shock and embarrassment of Izumi's statement was enough to cause me to leap from his arms almost stumbling one more before I managed to catch myself. Even despite the intense shadows I knew he was getting a kick out of this while I glare at Izumi as I attempt to respond a cool as possible but somehow my words come out too spitefully obvious I was not fond of him one bit. " Don't assume such stupid thing Prince of the Hittites cause you might not like what I give you."

Izumi smirked at him as if almost anticipating this moment but stood unfazed by my recoil towards him. "So you know who I am."

"I know enough to keep an eye on you."

"Im flattered to know you've shown enough interest to ask about me."

"Look don't' get too full of yourself, I know how men like you are and believe I have no remote interest in you other than the fact that you are threat to my safety and to Carol's and the last thing I want is to deal with you right now. Hell I'm tried of people all together!"

"I can imagine, espically after the little spat you between you and Carol which lead to your confinement I can understand why you would rather avoid contact with anyone considering the mess you made in town this afternoon."

I cringed a little hoping word didn't make it around but I quess I was hoping for too much. "And how do you know about that?"

"I'm afraid everyone dose. But if it's any consolation I think you ride just as good as man, if not creative in your approaches."

"Flatter won't get you anywhere with me buddy, besides what good was this victory if I just end up pissing more people off." I turn away but turn back leaning against the wall.

"Do you regret winning?" he asks with his voice holding what I assumed to be sadness.

"No, I'm happy that I beat bastard at his own, but I do kind of wish other people would have see it that way too instead of pointing out all the bad things I've done. But what can I say I set myself up for disaster." I laugh to myself trying to relieve some frustration, but I find myself trapped in a place that makes me more angry at both myself and Carol. I feel Izumi approach me as he places a hand on top of my head causing me to raise my head. Unbeanouced to me I didn't notice a tear falling from my eye as I felt my frustration releasing itself despite my intentions. Izumi attemtps to brush it away but I move away from the movement despite his intentions. Even if he was just being nice, he was still my enemy and that was the last person I needed any comfort from. As I prepared to leave his voice stops me which for some reason makes me listen.

"Tell me Cassandra, would you like to go somewhere…private?"

I raise an eyebrow at the statement as if a red flag just rose from the top of his head. And from the smirk on his face he probably got the joke better than I did.

"You know if your planning an to jump me you shouldn't make it that obvious cause it makes me want to say no." I said trying not to sound to uneasy. "_Either that or his planning to jump me for a whole different reason." _I shuddered at the thought. But before I can assume the worst he steps in sqwashing my doubts before taking my hand and laying a kiss on my knuckles turning my insides into jelly.

"I assure you I have no alternative motives behind my susjestiotn, I merely wish to bring you a little comfort from your ordeal."

"That's nice and all but what makes you think I would go anywhere with you?" I say trying to take back my hand from a grip that obviously doesn't wish to let go. "I mean considering what you've done to Carol in the past and may do in the future?"

"Like any man in my position we do what is benefitcial to our postion, Carol is strong, wise, and above all beautiful. She possesses qualities other women lack if anything she is an ideal partner to have, but despite my history with Carol I find you to be just as interesting. And in all honesty I find it displeasing to see someone as beautiful as you troubled over something like this espiecally since it wasn't your fault. It dose not suite you.

"Thanks but flattery won't make me go with you either and I don't plan on being her replacement or some form of entertainment for you." With a strong yank I retrieve my hand and cross my arms and attempt to I turned away from him but Izumi followed my every movement like a shadow that was close enough to kiss. His eyes glowing in the darkness and the fire of the torches adding flare and luster to his silver almost white hair making me a little jealous.

"You really don't trust me do you?" Izumi asks almost shocked that I've turned him down once again. _"He must not get told no very often."_ I think to myself as I look to him "If it's any consolation I'm like that with everyone." I say not standing the pouting look on his face. "Besides seeing your reputation I've never been one to trust men with bad intentions let alone kidnappers."

"I'll admit I'm no saint, but what I have done I've done with good reason. But if it will make you more comfortable on my honor as future ruler of the Hittie empire I give you my word that if you decide to accompany me for a small chat, no harm shall befall you under my care." He says taking a bow which kind of shocked me for a second. " Well I guess the rich are not all snooty after all."

Once again he takes my hand which causes me to accidentally dropped my pencil bag that he reached for and handed by to my causing me to blush.

Now I didn't know him enough to be a man of his word but I figured if something dose happen to me, I had something to hurt his pride with before I die, that is if he cares anyway. But then again this was Izumi and if I know anything about the Hittites they where people with loyalty to their word.

"Your really are stubborn you know that?" I said fighting the urge to smirk at his persistence

"When there is something I desire, I do everything in my power to obtain it." He held out his hand expecting me to reach out and hold it. I looked at it and pushed it aside.

"I am not a possession."

"Which is why I'm asking for your permission. Will you allow me to show you the place or not?"

I look at him hard for a moment weighting the pro and the cons and although I've never been very lucky with guys to begin with I had to admire Izumi for one thing. He had balls and if he was going to plan something he didn't looked like the kind of guy that would call for back-up even if he knew full well what I was capable of.

"Fine. But if you try anything funny I'll kill you before you have a chance to blink, got it."

With a laught that sounded like melodies he leaned over close enough to kiss as his silver hair to spill from his turban and his eyes to sparkle and almost glow.

"I've given you my word Miss Cassandra, and the word of a man is solid."

**XXX**

When we arrived at the place Izumi spoke of it appeared to be a temple that overlooked most of Egypt. I went to the balcony overlooking the empire and from below about three stories down I could see servants and some people of great importance walking by from time to time. I turn about to see Izumi watching me as he leaned against an offering table with fresh fruits and a huge bowl of wine. I raised my eyebrow at his behavior before I walk over towards him to grab an apply on the table and back to the balcony to take a bite. But I didn't turn my back on him though, not with him staring at me like that.

"You know you are very protective of Carol."

"And you are very observant, thanks for stating the obvious. Now is there a point you are trying to make?" I know he didn't like the tone I was giving him but he shook it off like it was nothing and continued as if I had complimented him rather than insulted.

"Well I'm just concerned you see, I've also heard of rumors flying around the palace claiming you to be a witch that sleeps in complete darkness. They also say you'll burst into flames when the sunlight hits you although I'd have to see that to believe it."

"Really well I've never been one to care for rumors and I could care less what others think of me either. People will believe what they want to believe but when it's all said and done only God has the right to judge weather I am evil or not."

"Are you saying the rumors are not true?"

"Somewhat but I'm just saying I'm not a bad person and even though I do come off as strange to you people and do strange things from time to time it is with good reason. But I can assure you I don't burst out in flames in sunlight or drink the blood of the living, but sleeping in complete darkness sounds like something I would do."

"Coming from the guy I almost mistook for a woman." "That's great and all but I really don't want to talk about this anymore, as long as Carol accepts me it will be more than enough to deal with stupid people and the rumors they produce."

As Izumi ponders my words as I see what appears to be Isis coming from the distance and heading in my direction. For a minute I want to stop myself but at the same time my devilish nature tempts me to do something that I just couldn't pass up. I look around trying to find something I could use and by a stroke of luck I spot a sack beside one of the statues in the temple that looked like it could hold water and put my plan into motion as I place my skceth book and pencil bag aside. Pretty soon Izumi catches my strange behavior but pays no mind while I fondle with it a bit the sack.

"Tell me something Cassandra, do you truly think you will have a place among the Egyptians? Carol is already their goddess and with the way rumors are spreading about you it will only be a matter of time before they come to fear and hate you and eventually drive you out. What will you do then?"

I roll my eyes at his statement and begin walking towards to the bowl of whine "Carol will not let that happen. She's not that kind of person." I had hoped that since he knew Carol he would drop the issue, but apparently that wasn't on his agenda.

"As queen Carol will do what is best for her people, and even if you two are close it will not change the fact that she is married to the ruler of Egypt that can barely tolerate you in the first place. She will not have the power to protect you in fact she may even turn against you when all odds are against you."

At this point I was pissed and didn't like the stuff he was saying, if anything I'd say he was doing it on purpose. "Let me tell you something, just because I don't take crap from any of you royals does not mean I'm not aware of the position my opposition places me in your eyes. Not many people would tolerate a woman that talks back and understand that painfully well, but regardless of what fate has in store for me. Even if everyone on this planet should turn against me, I know Carol will always have my back. And so long as I'm around I will protect her from everyone including you!"

"Fair enough." Spoke Izumi as he turned his gaze towards the details of one of that statures but soon his curiosity is sparked as he sees me place the sack in the wine bowl and lift it up filling it with half it's contents. " What are you doing?" he said clearly confused.

"What's it look like?"

"I cannot read your thoughts woman, and I see no purpose as to why you would bother filling a sack full of wine."

I turned to Izumi giving a smirk that made him flinch. "Then you have so much to learn. Come and I'll show you."

"I'm afraid I do not following? What can you do with something like that?"

I rolled my eyes heading to the balcony with him right behind me. "Just shut up and watch, I promise it will be worth it." I ducked down looking over just in time to see Isis just about to cross the threshold. Izumi looks to me and then looked to whom I referring and soon everything had come together.

"Please tell me your noting going to do what I think your going to do?!"

I shrugged not caring about his tone "You only live once."

"And your wonder why you always find yourself in all kinds of trouble."

"Not as much as you're going to be." Before Izumi could comment I tossed the sack over the rail and peered over in time to see it hit Isis drenching her from head to toe before ducking back down leaving Izumi dumbstruck and wide eyed much to his dismay.

Upon enduring public embarrassment Isis screamed and looked up at Izumi glaring daggers. The Hittie Prince realizing what has happened jumped back from shock and stared down at me with anger in his blue eyes as I struggled to keep myself from busting out laughing but failing miserably

"Are you insane! Do you realize who you just did that to!?" he yelled as he looked around ready to find an escape route.

"Yeah so?" I say as I stifle another giggle.

"Woman that demon is going to skin me alive for this!"

"Oh, lighten up she can't do anything to you besides deep down I know you found that funny as hell too besides and at least I left her something to remember you by. Besides you can call this payback for seeing me in the bath." _"God knows you had this coming."_ I snickered to myself.

Izumi looked at me shaking his head trying to stop a smirk from forming on his lips. Deep down he knows I got him pretty good. "You are truly a devilish woman, I could never see Carol doing things like this."

I stand up from the ground and dust myself off and stood before Izumi. "Well I'm not Carol and if you're so worried about getting chewed out by Isis then by all means tell her I did it. Not that I care, I'm already used to getting chewed out for random things. And like you said it's only a matter of time before they run me out so I'm looking forward to having a spat with Isis."

As I attempted to pass by him I felt him grab my arm and twisted me around to face him. I found myself caught in his gaze as Izumi really looked at me causing me to blush a little but just for a moment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Feeling my insceruties Izumi smirked and got closer. "You are very brave to take a fall like that, but you have no idea what kind of demon that woman truly is."

I glared at him and backed off a little giving him a hint I'd appreicaite some distance. But apraently he didn't get the memo. " Look I know what that witch is capable of, but I'm not going to let her scare me just because she's good at keeping her hands clean. It's only a matter of time before she gets what's coming to her."

"Well at least that's one thing we agree on, but you should still be careful. It would be sad to hear something had happen to you."

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks…I think." For a moment I could almost believe his concern, but I just can't shake the feeling. I turned once more and started heading to the exit as I hear Izumi call my name casuing me to stop for some reason and turn around. He stood there almost studying me before finally responding. " So tell me where are you planning to go from here?"

I looked at him thinking it was a silly question but decided to answer it only because he was being a good sport. "Well for right now I'm fixing to call it a day but in truth I'm trying to clear out of here as fast as I can before Isis storms in her and starts tearing ass. And trust me I didn't have to look at her to know she's going to come looking for you so I sugguest you do the same. Night!" before Izumi could say more I bolted down the hallway until finally walking in a good pace once I assumed I'd put enough distance.

"Dispite everyhitng Carol told me about it felt alright to be around him. But then agiant it's too early to say…I just hope what she told me about him was true. Seeing I find him kind of cute and all." I walked to my room passing the throne room as I see Carol and Memphis cuddling with eachother, she appears upset which makes me feel a little guilty but push it back seeing me going in there probably wouldn't make things any better. When I finally got to my room I opened it up and closed the door sealing me in complete darkness. I went to bed feeling many emotions that night, and I just didn't know what to do or how to handle it. I felt alone.

**XXX**

The next morning I woke up upon hearing a lot of commotion outside my room like a bunch of people scattering back and forth which was really annoying. I got up and stumbled to the door pushing my dresser from the door and opened up to see guards rushing past my door with panic written over their faces. Not only was I confused but things didn't look any better when I saw Minue racing in my direction.

"Miss Cassandra we must hurry, something has happened?"

"Hey what the hell is going on around here Minue!? What happened?"

"You do not know?!"

"Know what!?"

I didn't like the expression that crossed his face, then again I didn't like everything I was seeing the moment I opened the door and stepped in the middle of all the chaos.

"Lady Carol has been kidnapped! Apparently she was snatched during the night while everyone had slept and now there is no trace of her."

I don't know what expression I was wearing at the time but I knew it wasn't a very pleasant one. Once again Carol had managed to get herself into some kind of trouble only this time someone had the balls to do it knowing I was there. If anything I was pissed, but more than anything I was prepared to go by any means to bring her back and make the sorry son of a bitch regret ever crossing me.

"Let's go Minue, we got some serious shit to take care of." With that me and Minue raced towards the throne room in hopes to find some answers and busts some heads.

I raced with Minue towards Carol's chamber where Memphis stands angered and distrant. He looks up at us but the moment he turns to me his anger is more than noticeable.

"You!" he yells pointing towards me "You did this! It is you who is responsible!"

I looked to Minue in question as he dose the same. " What are you talking about!? I was in my room the whole time?!" I yelled not liking to be blamed for more crap that was obviously not my fault. Then at the base of my feet he threw what appeared to be a piece of black cloth that belong to part of my robes i wore recently as I stared at him realizing the most obvious explanation. _"Someone set me up!"_ I shook my head at Memphis knowing full well where all this was fixing to go. Someone took Carol but made me look like I had something to do with it, it was so obvious that cloth was planted by considering the time period I didn't think they'd give me a chance to prove my innocence. "That's bullshit! Whatever your thinking it's not fucking true!"

"Lies! I know you were not in your room last night! The servants saw you sneaking out and even spotted you in the company of that Hittie!"

"I wanted some peace to myself and I happen to meet that guy along the way! Besdies what the hell dose that matter right now! How dose that explain what happened to Carol!?"

"Don't try to play innocent with me Cassandra, I should have known better than to trust you and now I shall not make the same mistake! Guards restrain her!"

In the blink of an eye I was surrounded by guards in spears as I looked to Minue who looked sadden by the turn of events. I looked him in the pleading with him to believe me. " Minue you know I didn't do this! You asked me to trust you and now I'm asking you in return. Please believe me!"

"I'm sorry Miss Cassandra, I'm afraid you'll have to forgive me."

It hurt...in fact it hurt so bad I had to close my eyes and take in the bitter truth as I nod my head realizing I would be in the same situation I spoke I would never be in again. I looked to the Egyptains until my eyes met Memphis with so much hatred I didn't think I could have for another human being. " Call off your men Memphis or I will bring hell upon your castle."

"You are a traitor Cassandra and you shall be punished as so. Goddess or not!"

"If I am a traitor then believe what you like, just know it was you who drove me to this!"

As Minue and his men attempted to grab me I fought them off dogding every spear and blocking everything they turned on me. The fight was unfair and yet I took them all on allowing my anger to unleash itself on all those who stood in my way. " In your eyes I am a monster! Then let me show you how much of a monster I can be!"

With great force I threw a poor sap across the room causing him to crash thorugh the doors of the chambers giving me the opportunity to make a run for it. As I raced through the corridors I hear Memphis as he orders his me to persue me. In a sense this felt like a bad case of des za vou as I hurry to my chambers and locking myself inside. I push the dressure and other items against the door to buy me some time as I gather my things and load my gun ready to use it even though I really didn't want to.

"I don't know who set this up, but when I find them their ass is so mine!"

I turn with my pack on my back and head towards the window with a rope I made from extra fabrics I left hidden convently by the window in case there was ever a possibility I would need it. As I tossed it down I suddenly hear voices at my door as great bangs pound that the surface of the doors. I peer over the begin climbing down as quickly as I can until I reach the bottom and take off not waiting around to see if the soliders managed to make it passed the doors.

I raced around hiding in the shadows every so often when someone would appear and by some stroke of luck I managed to find some robes placing them around my person as I attempt to play old and cripple throught he crowd that is in total chaos. It is only a matter of time before I hear horses racing passed me with one of them holding Minue as he shouts to his men to find me and bring me in. I turn away from him before he can see me but like I imagined he looks over me which for once makes me glade I don't stand out before he races to join another group of men.

I disappear into the crowd of villagers and slaves and make my way to some camels that were left alone at the moment and while nobody was paying attention I take one of them and make my way around a hut before getting on and slowly make my way out of the hot zone. As I travel through the people of Egypt I hear them talking about me with so much hatred, hell made it feel a little like middle school for me back in the day only on a more violent on a personal level.

I kept my head down the entire time avoidin all attention to myself and when I magaed to create enough distance I stopped the camel near a water whole and allowed the camel a drink at the Nile.

"You better drink all you can now big guy cause we're in it for the long night." I pat the camel head and looked up at the stars dreading the days I'd have ahead. "Maybe it was my mistake coming to find Carol, maybe I'm just shit worst for me."

I shake my head mentally slapping myself for ever thinking such a thing. _"No! Don't start thinking stupid things! You need to clear your name and most of all you need to find Carol!"_

I rise from the ground securing my pack against the camel and stripping all the jewelery and other things I don't need but could sell on the side in case I need money. Althought I may not have been much of a lady I knew more or less how to sirvive on the street with and if being on my own has taught me anything I need to be ready for anything. I leaped onto the camel and pulled on it's reigns giving it a sign it was time to go and while I traveled alongside the Nile searching for something that would not be easy to find now that I was left with little alternatives. I needed to find Carol but first I needed to find any clue as to who or where she was taken but that was going to take time and time was not on my side.


End file.
